Little Sorceress
by dana prince
Summary: {Based on Romancing Yen} Geralt and Yen settled far from the war and politics that used to run their lives and one day meet an orphaned dual color eyed girl only a few springs old. Read about a new addition to the family of Yennefer, Geralt and Ciri, a young quadroon girl named Kiko as she finds a place in her new family and takes flight on her own path. [Rated M for gore]
1. Chapter 1

The Little Sorceress  
Dana Prince

 _Disclaimer: all Witcher characters are not mine and belong to the author of the books or the game developers. Otherwise Enjoy._

 _Chapter one  
Meeting_

The small town market was buzzing with life as fishermen brought in their fresh catches, farmers set out their newly picked fruits and vegetables and the sound of the butcher's knife could be heard hacking through freshly slaughtered pig or cow. The only people to stand out in a way was a Witcher whose hair was white and with eyes like a cat, yellow or even orange in color. Over the left eye was a scar that added to his rough look but beside him was a woman clad in black and white who seemed to be the softest of the pair. Her skin was flawlessly smooth, hair dark as the midnight sky with no stars but her eyes were unique too; unlike any being the sharp soul piercing violet they were.

Her slim hand seemed to partly vanish in his larger manly paw, yet though he seemed to be a dangerous man at first glance he seemed instead gentle around the mid-heighted woman. On her other arm was a medium sized basket with a few vegetables and brown paper wrapped meat, perhaps something for their dinner tonight. They walked together through the market just talking, with the woman glancing now and then at a few stands they passed by stopping by one that had spices.

Nearby though there was a small child hidden behind the side of an empty stand, peering out and spotting the pair. The child was a girl with dark brown hair and a streak of white blonde in her bangs that drifted over her left eye a touch. Yet the girl had bits of dirt and even some blood caked to her face. Her cheeks rosy and her eyes were strange with one being a crystal blue and the other a dark red, like the look of blood and clear water. Her clothing was a bit torn in some places and her arms had lines of old cuts with some new ones, even a bandaging over her right wrist.

She watched the Witcher walk to a stand selling a few trinkets, but her eyes then flickered back to the woman in black and white. Her gaze was curious and the girl seemed only about 2 or 3 springs old, so her being curious was seemingly normal. The scent of a relaxing lilac and gooseberries drifted on the cool summer breeze catching her attention before nearby another woman dropped an apple that rolled nearby the girl's feet. Picking it up the merchant who was selling them, glared over at her wordlessly demanding she bring the item over.

"Hey girl, bring that back to my stand," the girl glanced from the apple back up at him with now everyone in the market place gazing at her. Her two colored eyes glanced at the shiny red apple; a low almost inaudible growl came from her stomach. She swallowed staring at the fruit, bigger than her two small hands and she had not eaten in weeks. "Are ye deaf!? I said bring it back over here," he demanded, but the girl was backing away slowly hearing the chattering clank of guard armor coming up from behind her. She was hungry, scared and now she had a choice to keep the apple and run or return it and starve for another day.

Yet it was too late though as the guards were behind her, arms crossed this made her tiny frame cringe down clutching onto the fruit for dear life until…

"Here, I'll pay for her to keep it," the girl looked up seeing the woman dressed in black and white hand the merchant a few crowns for the apple. The merchant scowled taking the coins as he couldn't refuse if he wanted to get paid, waving the guards away. The woman who paid walked over and crouched down but it was then the child realized that the smell of lilac and gooseberries she smelt before was coming from that lady before her. "Where are your parents?" she asked softly, a kind smile on her face. Her violet eyes were captivating as they were beautiful.

"…I'm alone," the woman's smile turned into a sorrowful frown. The child looked down at the apple, seeing her dimmed reflection in the fruit skin. Being alone… it was a painful feeling for the girl; she had no one there to care for her. She lived in an abandoned crate near the slum sewers and would often have to use old paper as bedding. She then suddenly felt the touch of soft fingers lift her chin, noticing that the gloves the woman was wearing were made of velvet and it felt nice against her skin but she more or less enjoyed the touch of the woman's hand. It seemed caring, compassionate, motherly even all of which she'd never felt before until that very moment.

"You're an orphan? How old are you?" the woman brushed the child's cheek clearing some of the dirt off her skin.

"I'm only 3 springs… and my pa died 'fore I was born,"

"And what about your mother,"

"She left me, said 'can't feed you and the new babe', left me behind and left with another man," The woman set the basket she had beside her and lightly touched the girl's arm, examining the many cuts, small scars and even the bandaging to her wrist. "Been alone for winter,"

"You survived well, being out in the cold of winter months, but then where do you live?"

"In an old crate by the sewers in the slums…" The woman's gaze seemed to grow sadder with each answer before she took the girl's small hand in hers, the touch gentle once more.

"That won't do, not at all, how would you prefer a place to call home, with parents by choice?" The girl was about to answer when she saw the rough looking man walk over and look from her to the woman and back.

"Yen, what's going on?" she looked up and smiled, her grip just becoming firmer ever so slightly with her thumb brushing over the back of the girl's small hand. "Ah I see, I won't say no, but it's her choice,"

"I know Geralt, but I can't let a child this young be alone, starving," the man crouched down and smiled over at the girl.

"I see you've met Yennefer, don't worry she's great with kids and as you heard I'm Geralt,"

"…Kiko," the girl responded, her small hand grasping Yennefer's as she smiled at the pair. "Does this mean you'll be my new parents?"

"If you want us to, yes," Yennefer leaned her head onto Geralt's shoulder as Kiko nodded happily. "Then I guess we're your new parents now," she stood and still held onto Kiko's hand, as Geralt took the basket.

"Right let's get home, all of us. Is Kiko riding with you?" He asked. Yennefer nodded and led the way to where the pair left their horses. Geralt mounted a dark brown horse while Yennefer helped Kiko first onto a white mare before climbing on herself with Kiko securely seated in her lap. The child leaned back a bit into her new mother's stomach enjoying the slow ride home as well as the lovely scent of Yennefer's lilac and gooseberry perfume surrounding her with the new scent she'd soon call home…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two  
Home sweet Home_

It was perhaps an hour of a ride, or one just long enough to have Kiko sleeping against Yennefer's stomach until they arrived outside their large home decorated with a lush flower garden that even had herbs among the colorful flowers of purple, blue and even a few pink. Yen softly patted the girl's head making her wake and give a yawn, rubbing her red hue eye. When she looked around she was delighted to see all the wonderful colors and the house that was her new home with Yennefer and Geralt. The Witcher had gotten off of his horse first and helped Kiko down off of the mare so it was easier for Yen to join them.

"Welcome to your new home Kiko," the girl heard Geralt say while he went to the door opening it. Kiko glanced at Yen who gave a simple nod telling her to head inside. So Kiko did, and walking inside she was greeted with the sight of many expensive and unique items. From fine oak wood furniture to handmade and painted ceramic vases holding beautiful fresh flowers giving the home a floral scent so subtle yet so sweet. Silk curtains were covering over the windows and the fireplace was clean, not a bit of soot could be seen but then again it was the hotter months and there was no need for fire in the home just yet.

She walked around curiously glancing about from the paintings on the wall to the magically trinkets, expensive decorations and the fully stocked bookshelf. Staring at the books the girl tilted her head trying to sound out the words in her head for she was not yet taught how to read. She didn't know it but all the books were about different monsters or spells, potions and curses; she had yet to learn that her new mother was a sorceress and father a Witcher.

"Something caught your eye?" said Yennefer's voice as she walked inside, spotting Kiko staring at the books. The sorceress placed the basket she carried on the medium sized table while Geralt sat down in one of the two chairs cushioned with fine pillows; must be a comfy seat. Kiko looked over at the Sorceress and nodded pointing to the books.

"What are all the books for?" she asked, curiously.

"Those are books Geralt and I have collected for information, you see I'm a Sorceress, a woman who can use magic and Geralt is a Witcher, a Monster hunter for hire. We are mostly retired but he hunts occasionally not for coin just out of habit or kindness of his heart," She replied with the truthful explanation. "Now then, we should see to any cuts you have and you'll need a bath to get cleaned up,"

Kiko undid the bandaging around her wrist, showing a thick cut one she got from when she fell just hours earlier before meeting the pair today. She had at least washed it in the clean river near the city, for she dare not do so in the sewer water; gross. Yennefer's violet eyes caught sight of the cut and she knelt down taking Kiko's hand to examine the injury.

"A bath and then I will have Geralt get a few herbs for me to place over it so it will heal better and faster," she said before heading to ready a warm bath for the girl. Kiko left aside her tattered and dirty clothing getting into the water, the warmth of the clean water made her smile and the fact Yennefer put a bit of lavender soap in made it relaxing. Geralt had gone out to get the herbs while Yennefer used a bit of magic to some cloth and silk to make a new outfit for Kiko while she bathed.

"Yennefer?" the girl set her chin on the tub side watching the Sorceress at work. She glanced over her shoulder at the girl and smiled wordlessly responding to her with a simple 'hmm'. Kiko cleared her throat and spoke. "Does this mean I can call you mum now?" She saw Yen's smile widen as she also finished the new clothing.

"I am your mother by choice now, it's your decision if you want to or not," she placed the clothing by the bathing tub along with a fresh towel, seating herself on the bench crossing one leg over the other and resting her arms upon her knees. Kiko gave a joyous giggle.

"Then mum it is," she went back to bathing herself, feeling the dirt and dried blood wash away, cleaning her hair and soon she was spotless getting out while Yennefer held the towel open wrapping it around her little shoulders. "That feels better,"

"A bath is something many value when they can take one," Kiko stood with her back to the sorceress as she was brushing her short wet dark brown hair. Geralt returned with the herbal mixture for the girl's injury which Yennefer quickly got to doing. Applying a bit of the herbal mix on and applying new bandaging to the wound.

"Thank you," Kiko quickly dried off and got dressed meeting Yennefer and Geralt out in the living room. When she entered the room her nose was greeted with the smell she missed, a hot meal being cooked. Sure Yennefer had a cookbook floating beside her and she was making a pork stew with nearly everything she bought, but the smell of food cooking made Kiko smile before climbing into and sitting in the other chair. "That smells good,"

"Usually our servant cooks but I gave her the day off today," Yen responded adding a few spices into the pot.

"That's why Yen has the book beside her; she's a Sorceress not a chef,"

"Oh ha-ha, Geralt," She placed the lid on the pot and walked over, picking Kiko up sitting down herself and setting the girl on her lap. Kiko rested her head on Yennefer's chest, letting the smell of her perfume seemingly calm her as well as the feeling of a motherly embrace make her feel safe.

"Seems Kiko's getting used to having a new family, wonder what Ciri's reaction will be?"

"Knowing her she'll like the idea of having a little sister," Yennefer said just before the sound of a horse rode up with the clanking of metal, perhaps a sword or saddle bags of some sort. "Speak of the Witcheress and she appears," When the Sorceress stood, she easily held Kiko with one arm acting like a seat and the other; a soft hand on her back while Geralt walked to the door and opened it. Kiko saw that on the black mare was a woman perhaps in her twenties with ashen hair and a scar on her left cheek. Her eyes were like blazing emeralds and on her back were two swords. She got off the horse and dusted off her hands checking the rope tightness on this Griffin's head.

"Ciri, I see you have a new contract on your mare," Geralt said, but Ciri's eyes moved from him to Yennefer and Kiko.

"I see we've a new member to the crazy little family of ours, and who might the cute one be?"

"Her name is Kiko, she was an abandoned orphan—,"

"Until Yennefer couldn't dare to leave a child alone starving," Geralt finished for her. Ciri smiled and stepped over to meet Kiko, who turned her head so that the ashen haired girl could see her two colored eyes.

"Those are unique eyes she has," she held her hand out to Kiko with a wide grin. "Hi there Kiko, I'm Cirilla or Ciri for short, guess since these two adopted you it makes you my little sister now!" She said cheerfully. Kiko shook her hand but wasn't sure what to say exactly. "Not much of a talker,"

"Probably a bit shy, she'll open up in time. How long do you plan to stay?"

"Few days, maybe three then I'll be off to see if I can find another contract," Geralt headed back inside before Yen and Ciri did with Yennefer setting Kiko down so she could check on their cooking food. "Well that smells delicious," She said putting her swords against a wall and when she turned around she noticed that Kiko was staring at them curiously.

"Why do you have two swords?"

"All Witchers do, see the one with the guard bending downward is a silver sword for hunting monsters and the other is made of Steel for humans and nonhumans who might attack me," She smiled putting her cloak on a hook then crouched down taking the silver sword and unsheathing it to show the runes on the blade. "Geralt had this one made for me when I decided to become a witcher,"

"Careful not to let her get cut on that Ciri," Yennefer said from over her shoulder.

"Don't worry I won't," She clicked the sword shut and set it aside, picking Kiko up walking over to Yen. "So what are you making anyway?"

"Stew and yes I have the bread rolls to go with it," she said with a smile on her face.

"Ah good I love bread with my stew," Ciri said giving a smile to Kiko, who rested her head on her new big sister's shoulder…

 _Hour Later_

Later, when dinner was ready everyone was seated at the table, even Kiko after Yennefer magically made a chair to have her sit high enough. Each had a bowl of the stew and in the table center were a bowl of fist sized rolls and even a pitcher of raspberry juice as well as one of apple juice. As everyone was eating Geralt broke the semi silence.

"So Ciri what was the griffin contract about?" Ciri wiped her lips and took a drink of juice.

"A man lost his son to the Griffin when he was heading to trade, I found the horse dead and his son's body was in the Griffin's nest, so I hunted, defeated it and took the head back for my pay, sad I couldn't find the son alive," she shrugged.

"We can only solve problems and avenge the fallen," Geralt said before dipping a roll into the stew and taking a bite.

"I know, but you're mostly retired now," Kiko remained mostly silent during the meal eating her stew and two rolls with a cup of apple juice. When dinner was over, Yennefer placed the dishes in the washing tub outside and returned to finish magically setting up a bed for Kiko while Geralt relaxed by the fireplace and Ciri took a bath. Kiko snuck outside though and looked up at the three horses there. One brown, one white and Ciri's was a midnight black. The black mare lowered her head down to the child as she reached up petting her snout.

"You're a pretty horse," she said, feeling the mare snort which tickled. Then the mare playfully nudged her and lipped her cheek as if she was saying thank you for the comment. Kiko had her attention so much on the mare that she didn't realize that Geralt was behind her at the doorway with Yennefer peering around him. He smiled down at his love that rested her dark head on his arm. Kiko seemed lost in her own world until the haunting sound of a wolf howl made her run to her new parents fearfully, well more like for her to cling right to Yennefer's leg and hide behind her.

"It's just a wolf," Geralt said as Kiko clung tighter to Yen's leg until she was picked up and held close.

"I don't like wolves…" Yennefer rubbed the girl's back trying to soothe her as they walked inside closing and locking the front door. Kiko held onto Yennefer trying not to cry, but she had had a frightening run in with a wolf that almost attacked her once. It's been her fear ever since.

"Shh, don't worry they won't hurt you here,"

"We won't let them," Ciri spoke out as she walked out fixing her clothing after the bath. "No wolf will hurt my little sister," Kiko gave a soft smile hugging onto Yennefer tight, letting the scent of her perfume calm her into a slow drifting sleep…


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three  
Revenge of Skellige  
_ _ **4 years later…**_

It was hard to ever find Yennefer without Kiko close at her heels wanting to learn everything she could about being a sorceress from spells to even understanding herbs and their uses. The two were out in the nearby valley practically a stone's throw from the house where they would sit and Yennefer would lecture her or teach her something new. She even planned to take Kiko to the new academy that was built after Aretuza was taken over by Witch Hunters years prior.

The new academy was run by Margarita Laux-Antille and Philippa Eilhart, two sorceresses Yennefer knew. While Margarita was the kinder gentler of the two, Philippa was ruthless and strict with her methods of teaching. And yet Kiko was growing used to having a strict teacher in her mother by choice. Geralt would often witness Yennefer scolding Kiko but not too harshly just to let her be aware that she was wrong in her action or what could have gone wrong. Yet otherwise outside of the teachings Yennefer was always caring and protective of Kiko as much as she still was of Ciri.

Speaking of, Ciri would often try to come home as much as possible to see young Kiko and even teach her a bit herself about different monsters in case she ever encountered them. She'd often return with a new book of any sort for Kiko to read and read them she did, building up her own collection of books she'd return to often for references or refreshing her mind. She was a very intelligent young girl.

Geralt stood by the valley entrance Yen always took peering down to see the dark clad sorceress seated on a rock protruding from the ground with a book in her lap and Kiko at her side. The sight of it made the witcher smile before leaving the two to themselves as they always did.

"Remember why they called it wolf's bane?" Yennefer asked pointing to the image of the purple plant in the book.

"Because when wolves ate it, it was said to make them very sick or was the 'bane of their existence'?"

"That's right," she shut the book and leaned over placing a kiss on Kiko's head. "Alright I think that's enough for today," She stood but Kiko still sat there.

"Mom, can I stay here a bit longer, please?"

"Are you sure?" Yen crouched down as the young girl nodded. "You know I don't like you being out here alone," She knew there wasn't any wolves or anything out here to hurt Kiko; Geralt and Ciri made sure of that when they went out recently to hunt and get rid of any threats to them or their home.

"Please mom?" the sorceress sighed softly reaching up to brush a few hairs from Kiko's face.

"Alright but only for a few minutes, when you see me return to the valley entrance it's time to come in, understand?"

"Yes mom,"

"Good girl," As she stood she pecked another kiss to the girl's head and headed up to the valley entrance to their home at the top. Kiko turned from the entrance and peered out along the small valley amazed at the beauty from the tall grass looking like a sea of green in the drifting breeze to the perfectly lush trees that surrounded it. She could see in the distance a male deer with a doe and a small fawn close to the mother's side. She watched the deer family as the fawn made eye contact with her and they stared at each other. Young girl and young fawn, so young and learning about the world around them, staring at each other until the fawn was ushered away by its mother back into the woods.

The girl smiled happily, she loved where they lived away from the rushing life of the city area and living slower lives out in the woods where Yennefer had her flower garden as well as one with several vegetables or fruits. Geralt and Ciri; when she visited would be found hunting deer, rabbit or even going fishing and Kiko heard how they fished using bombs to blow up the fish and collect them as they floated up. Though, sometimes Ciri would convince him just to take a day to use the fishing pole instead of the bombs.

Kiko was soon lost in her own thoughts unaware someone was watching her from nearby, even creeping up slowly only to cover her mouth with a handkerchief damp with something that was making her drowsy so she couldn't fight the person and she soon started to feel sleepy and lightheaded until there was nothing just slumber…

"I should go get Kiko from the Valley," Yennefer said standing from her seat, of course she was talking to a wall practically with Geralt snoring away that is. She shook her head and left outside heading to the valley but for some reason she had a shivering feeling drifting down her spine; something that felt like a heaviness of dread. Yennefer never made light of the sensation and felt she needed to get to the valley which sent her into a sprint as fast as she could while in heels.

The sorceress stopped dead at the entrance peering down, pulse pounding in her ears as she didn't see Kiko. Her blood ran cold as the sickening feeling of dread was growing heavier on her shoulders; she felt like she was carrying a field on them. A lump formed in her throat as her violet eyes were scanning the valley; darting all over hoping Kiko would come into view. Inside Yennefer was terrified something had happened, when she saw a paper pinned under a fist sized rock in the spot she left Kiko she felt her blood burn launching her down the path towards it as her voice seemed to gain a new volume with her screaming for Geralt as she came to the rock.

Tossing the fist-size stone aside, she held the paper in shaky hands reading the message; a message addressed to her. She who destroyed Freya's garden…

 _Vile witch Yennefer,_

 _You destroyed something so precious to us; our beloved Garden of Freya. The Priestesses are still greatly angered by the act and we have decided to take something from you in return. We've camped out some time and saw you so attached to the young lass and as repayment for destroying the Goddess's Garden we've taken her. Queen Cerys won't be able to help you, and the jarl who was wrapped around your finger is dining with our ancestors so you've no allies in Skellige left. If you want her back, you'll have to come get her yourself; trade yourself for her life._

A part of Yennefer wanted to bust down and cry but she clamped her teeth down on her lower lip and felt her body shaking in fear for Kiko's life. She wasn't sure what they were planning to do but she'd killed the garden years ago meaning they could to the same to Kiko taking her life; something precious to Yennefer as their garden was to them.

"Yen, what's wrong I heard you scream," She didn't trust her tongue, as she turned handing Geralt the note left there. He could already see it was bad, just a glance at her face and he saw it in her eyes. Fear; terrifying cold fear and even dread burrowed deep in the violet color. He took the note from her shaking hand reading over it before crushing it in his fist.

"Geralt…" Yen choked out finally. "I'm scared they'll hurt her, even kill her," Her voice was cracking, she didn't cry but the witcher could plainly hear the sobs in her voice. Inside she was probably a flurry of emotions ranging from angered to panicking.

"I'll find them; they left the note here meaning they had to have left tracks,"

"Geralt, please you have to find her—no I'll go with you, it's me they want not her," Yen grabbed his arm in a grip he'd only ever felt when something was bothering her. Even though sorceresses didn't cry; they were too strong of women to cry, it was easy to read Yen's emotions in other ways. Right now though she was desperate, Kiko was her world right now; her baby and her motherly side, was set in full swing. Geralt could almost relate Yen to a wolf who'd lost her pup to a bear and would howl at the moon for nights on end hoping her pup would return to her.

"Fine we'll go together, they can't be far," he said using his witcher senses…

 _Some ways away_

"Set the lass down there, tie her to the post," Kiko could hear them but she was blindfolded and unable to see her abductors. Yet she could smell they'd not bathed in some time and recently drank mead as it fouled their breaths something fierce. One of them placed her back to a flat sided post and tied her hands behind it as well as a roping around her small chest.

"Do you think that witch will show?"

"She'll have to if she wants to get her little girl back, of course the girl will leave but she won't. Not after what she did," The leader slid a chair over and sat heavily in it setting his axe down on the table; it sounded mighty heavy. "And if she doesn't we'll leave the girl's head on the table here for her to find her," He bellowed out a laugh pounding his fist on the table.

"And what of that grey haired Witcher with her? I hear it's none other than the White Wolf himself," The guard peered out the window of the old hut checking to see if anyone was on the pathway up.

"Don't shit your trousers, brother, there's five of us and only one of him,"

"My dad would kill you all without trouble!" Kiko blurted out. The five Skellige men turned to the girl smirking to each other about the spunk she had; such a fire in her young soul. The leader stood pulling his axe from the table and walked over crouching down to her.

"Well is that so eh, little lass? Think he'll do something stupid if there's a blade to your wee neck?" he asked poking her lightly with the cold steel of the axe to her throat. Kiko went stiff feeling the icy chill on her skin. "Nay, he'd drop his sword leaving him open for me to hack his head off along with your dear mother's," He removed the blade giving her a quick and hard back hand to the face, leaving a darkening bruise on her cheek. "So keep your tongue silent or we'll roll your head down the path for them to find,"

Kiko fell silent, she wanted to cry; she wanted her mother. Moving her head to the side she brushed her shoulder she'd been leaning into her mother with smelling the subtle lingering scent of Lilac and gooseberries which began to calm her a bit but she still missed the safe and warm embrace she could find in Yennefer's arms. She was just a child and every child just wanted their mommy…

 _Meanwhile_

"Seems like they practically ran after taking her, Geralt, how much further?" Yennefer asked, keeping up beside the witcher.

"They went up this path, Yen we just have to keep following the trail until we catch up," Only thing was Yen was following him due to the fact she didn't have the superhuman abilities to see footprints as well as Geralt could. Hell he could see year old blood stains and more. His head suddenly shot up as he heard something but he had no time to warn Yennefer before an arrow buried itself into her right shoulder, knocking her back. The witcher unsheathed his sword spotting the shooter further up the path hidden behind a tree.

"Go! I'll be fine!" Yennefer called as Geralt raced up the path dodging and blocking arrows sent his way. Yennefer sat up with her hand around the arrow piece, glancing to see her gloved hand covered in her own blood. Uttering a spell the arrow shot painfully from her shoulder making her cry out in agony clenching her shoulder. "Sons of bitches, I'll make them pay for this and for taking my little girl from me," the sorceress hissed, violet eyes mixing with hints of red near the pupil. She quickly casted a spell to start closing up the wound as she heard Geralt slicing off the head of the archer which quickly rolled down to her as she looked up smacking the head away, with a girly shriek.

"Yen are you alright?" Geralt asked as he jogged back.

"I'm fine, he didn't hit anything vital it just simply was agonizingly painful but I'll live," The witcher held out a hand she took being pulled to her feet. "Seems we're on the right path if archers are aiming at us,"

"Must mean they are at that old hut near the end of the path,"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yen was seemingly impatient as she walked pass Geralt heading for the hut that they knew was located further along. So easy was it to see how she was desperate to have her little girl back, even when her kids aren't hers by blood Yennefer was so motherly and loving. That's why Geralt couldn't understand why anyone thought Yennefer so cold hearted. Sure she did everything most would call insane or out of line to protect Ciri and now once again she'd risk everything to get Kiko back safely even though she'd be risking her own life.

The witcher would see it never died in Yennefer after all the years, after all the times fate denied her one thing she ever wanted. Yen had always wanted to be a mother; she was good with kids, an amazing teacher of life lessons. He knew about her past even though she barely if ever at all spoke about it. He knew she'd been abused, neglected, mocked because before she was a sorceress she was a hunchback who was rejected by her father; saw no support from her mother. He remembered one time when she was lurking in his mind he saw memories of hers.

The one that struck him the hardest was the one when she was still young how kids threw pebbles at her chasing her through the street while calling her names. It was the fate she'd been born with that forced her to decide if she'd be a mother or be a sorceress; to pick living a life of magic or committing suicide to escape the pain. He saw that mother instinct still rage inside her blood and it made her the perfect choice to raise Ciri, and what made her become concerned for Kiko when they found her and even now. Just the way she was walking; hasted, tense was easy to see her determination to get the girl back.

It was that strong spirit in her that Geralt liked; it also kept him in line as well as their two girls. He'd lost himself in thought when Yennefer's voice brought him back. "Geralt, did you even hear me?"

"No what did you say?"

"The hut is up ahead, do you think they are still there?"

"They should be,"

"Good, I just want to get Kiko back safely,"

 _Within the hut_

"Hey, I can see the witcher and Yennefer coming up the path there," the man with dark brown hair said. Kiko lifted her head hearing her mother's name. She pulled against the rope making it dig into her skin only for a guard to untie her to pull her away from the post and shove her over to their leader who grabbed his axe and stepped outside pulling her along by her arm.

Down the path a bit, Yennefer froze upon seeing the Skellige warrior step out with Kiko's arm in his large hand. The girl pulled the blindfold down spotting her mother just several feet away from her. Her dual colored eyes met Yennefer's violet ones as they then shifted to see the dark bruise and several cuts on Kiko's face and arms. The girl could see it already, the rage that was building in her mother's face as she looked to the man holding her by the arm in a painful grip so she couldn't escape.

"Well if it isn't the Witch who destroyed the garden," he barked. "Come to save your little puppy?"

"Let her go,"

"You're not the one making the demands here, it's your life or hers remember? But seeing as you're here seems you're willing to trade," Geralt wanted to make a move but Yen's hand moved to block him knowing if he did anything to hastily could cost Kiko her life.

"..Yes, I have. I'll trade my life for my daughter's. I was the one who destroyed the garden, my mistakes shouldn't cost my little girl her life," Yennefer responded moving up the path toward them and upon reaching the pair, crouched down to Kiko's level with the leader of the warriors releasing her arm.

"Mommy no…" The sorceress reached up caressing Kiko's cheek softly. She could see the tears welling in the girl's eyes.

"Kiko, what have I said about tears?"

"The only thing more pathetic is a sorceress who cries…" but Kiko couldn't help it as the tears fell because she was sure she was going to see her mother killed. The sorceress used her thumbs to wipe away her child's running tears.

"Mommy loves you," she kissed Kiko's head softly. "Go to your father,"

"But mommy—,"

"Don't argue, now go," She stood feeling Kiko hug her legs before the girl was pained to have to release her mother and walk to Geralt who was several feet away. The Skellige warrior had a wide grin on his face as Yennefer gave up, he raised a hand grabbing the side of her head; tangling his large fingers in her silky black curls and forcibly tossing her toward the hut entrance.

"Tie her down, I'm going to enjoy using the witch hunter's torture methods," he laughed loudly. "Her fingernails first boys," the other warriors went to grab her arms as she was getting up only for Yennefer's head to shoot up, eyes turned white and a lightning bolt struck nearby sending sharp rocks straight into their faces piercing their eyes, easily killing them each. Another tried to rush at her with a dagger in hand.

The sorceress grabbed a blade from one of the dead bodies and barely moved to the side causing the attacker's blade to rip a hole in her sleeve as well as a give her a slight cut down the shoulder. Fueled by a rage even Geralt had never seen in Yennefer, she leapt onto his back repeatedly stabbing the blade into his neck to a point the witcher could have sworn she'd nearly decapitate the man. Kiko was hidden behind his leg, forcing herself not to see the brutality ensuing at the moment as the man fell leaving Yennefer's face spotted with blood as well as her hand holding the blade.

"You hurt my child, I saw the bruise…" she hissed standing from the dead body. Her hand lifted aimed at Geralt; or more importantly the steel blade in his hand. He saw the blade tip glow like it was fresh from a fire but it was a light purple glow instead of red. When he felt a tug at the blade his hand released it as Yennefer had taken control of it. "No one lays a hand on my daughter!"

"You crazy bitch," The warrior held axe and made for a swing aimed at Yennefer's neck but she ducked and pointed at him making the blade of Geralt's steel sword drive itself through his chest. Blood poured from his mouth when he tried to speak, staggering back toward the Cliffside. Yennefer quickly stood and rushed at him grabbing the handle using her own momentum to shove him off the edge, wrenching the sword back as he plummeted to the ground far below but not before smashing against several rocks.

Yen fell to her knees, panting tired still holding the sword handle in her hand blade dug into the ground. She'd never used a blade before; she always used magic but the burning anger that someone—anyone—hurt her child is what made her suddenly and violently, unleash upon the warriors. She heard Geralt approach as he crouched down to her.

"Perhaps you should take some sword lessons yourself,"

"Please don't jest Geralt, I'm not in the mood," She replied as he took the blade, wiping it of blood and sheathing it on his back. He extended a hand as he stood.

"Come on, we should get back it'll be dark soon and we have to clean that cut," Yen took his hand being pulled to her feet. Kiko ran over hugging onto her mother's leg.

"Mom, are you okay?" she asked. Yennefer smiled with a nod.

"I'm fine my daughter, just a small cut," She looked up to Geralt. "I could teleport us home, but only me and Kiko," The witcher shrugged and placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"Go on, I'll walk. Might be good to get some air after all of this," With a nod the sorceress opened a portal and looked down to the little girl clung to her. She placed a hand on Kiko's head leading her to the portal looking back over her shoulder.

"I'll see you at home," the witcher crossed his arms with a smile on his face as he watched his beloved Yennefer and Kiko vanish through the portal…


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four  
the ghost eye_

It'd already been a year since what happened taking the lives of five Skellige men who'd sought vengeance on Yennefer for destroying Freya's Garden. The cut on Yen's arm had healed and Kiko bore no emotional scars from the slight beating she'd endured at the hands of her captors. The girl seemed more focused than before about her lessons but she still took time off when Ciri came home to spend some time with her older sister. It was easy to see how much Ciri adored little Kiko that the Witcheress even stated her visit wasn't complete without seeing Kiko. Yet on the nights before she'd leave again, Kiko always begged Ciri to tell her stories about her adventures until they both dozed off with Cirilla holding her little sister close.

Yennefer would often find Ciri sitting outside on a stump with Kiko on her lap hearing stories about how she had to hunt down a new contract and each time she'd come home upon her black mare would be the head of her recent contract. Cirilla was even teaching Kiko how to ride a horse when she was home while Geralt took over while she was away. And it always pained the Witcheress to leave because she wanted to stay so much and keep teaching the young girl more but duty always called her away.

When Geralt peered outside, stepping up behind Yennefer he saw his one-time ward resting on a blanket with the young girl just staring up at the clouds slowly passing overhead. They'd point out shapes they supposedly saw in the puffs of white among the sea of light blue. The Witcheress's hands were tucked behind her head with Kiko mimicking her like any young sibling would when they idolize the older one. Soon though Kiko sat up turning to face Ciri seated on her feet.

"Ciri, do you really have to leave tomorrow?" She frowned. "I hate when you leave," Cirilla turned her head as wild green eyes peered over at the younger one spotting the frown on her face. She lightly reached up setting a hand on her head of dark hair.

"I know but with all the monsters bothering people my services are often needed, but I hate leaving too because then I miss seeing you," When she saw a tear trickle down Kiko's cheek, Ciri moved her hand to brush the tear away with her thumb. "But I'm sure the world won't burn if I stay an extra day here just so we get to have a whole day to ourselves that sound like a plan?" Kiko's dual color eyes brightened up as she nodded leaping over to hug Ciri around the neck. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl and sat up keeping her close.

"Just us tomorrow,"

"Yeah, just the two of us; two sisters," Kiko looked up at her sister's face, she always thought the scar on her cheek gave her a tougher look and really Kiko had seen many of the scars Ciri had on her arms, upper chest and back. The strength she always saw in her older sister was something she loved about Ciri because she could always feel safe. Just like one time two years ago when Kiko and Ciri went on a walk in the woods together but the girl let herself stray from her sister chasing a butterfly right into the location of a wolf den. If it had not been for Ciri coming when she did, the wolves would have surely killed the poor girl. "No more tears now, okay?"

"Mommy says when I go to the academy I can't cry anymore,"

"Sorceresses aren't known for crying or being emotional, but you're young yet so you have some time to cry out all the tears you have to before you start your magical training," Kiko simply buried her face in Ciri's shoulder as the older gave a loving soft smile rubbing her back.

Everyone knew how good Ciri was with kids or making friends, they all just took a liking to her as for Kiko though she didn't mind that her sister often returned home smelling like a wet dog after a day's hunt in the middle of summer. It always made Cirilla happy to see her little sister run out of the house as she dismounted her mare, with the little girl excitedly clinging to her hips speaking so quickly Ciri would have to calm her before she could understand a word of what she was saying. The two were certainly close, a bond that was seemingly unbreakable.

"Geralt, do you ever find yourself wishing Ciri didn't have to leave after only a few days?" Yennefer asked leaning against the doorway watching her two daughters with a smile on her lips. The Witcher set a hand softly set a hand on her side.

"Yeah but she chose to walk the path, so she'll pick the day she retires from it,"

"Even you haven't truly retired from it," the sorceress turned brushing pass him. "But you're home more often than out there hunting monsters," She sat in her seat picking up her book returning to where she'd left off as he shut the door behind him hearing the two girls outside having fun playing.

"I mostly do that around our home to keep away anything that could hurt you or Kiko, I mean I know you can take care of yourself, Yen—better than most other sorceresses, but I feel better if I remove anything before something happens,"

"You worry mostly for Kiko's safety,"

"Of course, I still remember your face that day… you didn't have to say anything and I already knew—saw, the panic in your eyes," Yennefer sighed softly looking up from the book.

"You always did read me well," As she said that Kiko and Ciri walked in shutting the door behind them. The sorceress looked up at the pair as the young girl ran over and rested her chin on the chair arm. Yen placed a hand on the girl's head.

"Mommy, can Ciri and I go to the lake?" she asked as her mother brushed a few small leafs from her hair. The two had been playing around outside and when Ciri pretending to trip and roll, Kiko had leapt on top of her but fell over getting the leaves in her hair. Yennefer knew Cirilla was never rough with Kiko but she wondered how that'd be when Kiko got older and could rough house. Perhaps she should find a way to make the walls and other things stronger in case the two decide to play fight in the middle of the floor. Yennefer had to mentally shake herself from her thoughts realizing Kiko's dual colored eyes still watching her.

"I'm sure that's fine," she looked up to Ciri. "But Ciri take your swords just in case,"

"You needn't have to tell me," Cirilla took her two swords; one silver for monsters and the other made of steel for humans and non-humans, securing them to her back like how Geralt did. The way she did things was never surprising really being she was taught to think, move and even act like a witcher. From the way she walked you could tell she was always ready to draw one of her blades but the way Kiko had seen her fight against the wolves once made her realize her sister was more than a witcher taught woman. Yennefer had told her about how Ciri could move through time and space, between worlds and vanish in the blink of an eye.

Ciri had even told Kiko of their adventures years ago when she had to save the world from the Wild Hunt and the White Frost. Kiko was told about the Hunt being after her for her powers but she'd fled from their world and escaped into several others until she returned here where she was chased from Velen to Ard Skellig. So the young girl knew of Cirilla's bloodline called the Elder Blood and how her sister felt it was more of a curse than a blessing. But what the young girl saw was a woman with piercing green eyes that'd seen much and experienced anything beyond what others could ever dream about. She admired her sister and even Yennefer for being strong women and Kiko one day wanted to be a strong woman herself.

"Alright then, Kiko, you ready to go?" Kiko blinked a few times and nodded quickly following behind Cirilla as they left the house and headed down the pathway toward the large lake teaming with fish. This time the young girl dared not to stray from her sister's side again.

"Hey Ciri, mom told me you're actually royalty… how come you didn't become a ruler?"

"I found the position boring and for a woman like me who prefers a blade on her back and in her hand it wasn't a fit for me, sure I'd have ruled half the world but seems my father; the Emperor only took interests in me once I was grown,"

"You've ruled half the world if you became Empress?"

"Yeah," she gave a light chuckle. "Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, the Queen of Cintra, Princess of Brugge and Duchess of Sodden, heiress to Inis Ard Skellig and Inis An Skellig, and Suzeraine of Attre and Abb Yarra," Kiko's jaw was practically on the floor from such a wide range in which her sister was the one who was technically the rightful ruler over. She was a Queen, princess, duchess, heiress and suzeraine or as definition would state she was technically a feudal overlord or was it Overlady? Either way Kiko wasn't aware how important Ciri was until that moment.

"Wow, no wonder everyone was after you all the time…"

"They all wanted me for the same things, my powers or some supposed prophecy about me ruling half the world and some future son ruling the whole world, always remember destiny can be shaped by your hands by your own choices," Cirilla placed an arm around her younger sister's shoulders. "And never let anyone tell you otherwise, got it?"

"Mhmm," Kiko leaned her head onto Ciri's side as they came up to the lake. With it being midday when the sun was at the highest point the bright light was glistening off the calm glassy surface only until a fish leapt from the water to snatch a buzzing dragonfly hovering overhead. There was plenty of shade if one needed to hide from the warm spring sun and catch a few minutes of sleep. The girls' favorite spot was to sit upon the rocks that formed a flat place to sit where they could dip their feet in the water only for the tiny fish to tickle their toes.

The two sat upon the rock, first removing their shoes and placing them aside, dangling their feet into the cool water. Kiko often found herself looking at a scar on Ciri and wondering what or who put that there. She'd seen all the different scars she had some which looked still a bit bad but others that were like markings in a book; they told a tale of what she'd been through. Especially the one on her face, upon her cheek which made the young girl conclude that every witcher; or in Ciri's case Witcheress had a face scar. Since she'd met Lambert and Eskel both one time and saw they both had facial scars as well.

"Say Ciri, I've been meaning to ask… how had, you ended up with the scar on your cheek anyway." Kiko asked leaning against her sister's side peering up at said scar.

"Years ago someone threw one of those throwing stars at me and it cut open my face,"

"It makes you look like a person not afraid to get bloody,"

"That works then, being on the Path means I'll get bloody, a bit cut up and so on," Cirilla put an arm around Kiko. "But I'll always be sure to come home no matter what,"

"You promise?"

"I'll do one better and make it a Pinkie promise," When she held up her hand with the pinkie extended but slightly curled Kiko hooked hers to it with a smile gracing her face. She rested her head upon Ciri's upper chest listening to the sound of her heart beating and the rhythmic breathing before she soon fell asleep against her sister. Cirilla didn't move for a bit until she saw the sun was beginning to dip behind the mountains.

She gathered their shoes and picked up Kiko onto her back carrying her home still sound asleep. Ciri could feel Kiko cuddling firmly against her back, hiding her face in the older one's neck with a sleepy sigh. Arriving home, Yennefer opened the door and glanced from Ciri to the sleeping child on her back and chuckled lightly.

"She fell asleep again?"

"Of course, but it was getting late so I thought it was time to get her home," She responded stepping inside, dropping their shoes by where Yen and Geralt left theirs all the time. It was always unique or odd to see Geralt and Ciri's blood or mud covered boots beside Yennefer and Kiko's which were the cleaner or expensive ones. Yennefer did always tend to buy shoes that would take at least 20 years of Geralt hunting contracts to ever afford just one of the pair let alone two. It wasn't much of a shock though seeing as the sorceress did have a shop in Vengerberg that sold magical beauty creams and oils. She'd also often take Kiko with her there to help or check up on the shop and see how everything was being run with her away.

And seeing as none of her employees dared to want to see Yennefer angry they kept the shop up to her liking at all times. Geralt always seemed to be the more relaxed type because to him a bed was a luxury, even a bath was a luxury to him seeing as when he was always on the road sleeping on anything but the cold hard ground or bathing in anything but a murky river was unusual for him. Yennefer was the wealthy sorceress and him a lowly witcher who barely had a copper on him most days. Ciri was the same but she'd also been saving much of her coin and eating light unless she came home then she'd fill her belly and Yen always made sure she'd leave with something to last her at least a few weeks.

Just thinking about it made her smile as she placed Kiko carefully in Yen's chair as the sorceress was speaking with their servant who was more times the chef than anything, perhaps going over what was to be made with the roasting chicken for dinner tonight. Ciri could already smell the chicken dressed in onion, garlic and butter. That was a good thing because the chicken skin would be crispy as Ciri liked it and the wafting smells of the cooking bird soon woke Kiko, rubbing her light colored eye. Cirilla actually liked the unique sight of Kiko's two different colored eyes. With one light as a white-blue crystal and the other like a darker red ruby, perhaps it was closer to garnet in color. Either way it was not often that someone with those eyes would be seen. Yennefer's purple eyes were unique themselves, also just as rare.

"Hey there sleepy," Kiko glanced up to see Ciri crouched down before the chair she was sat in, giving a small yawn. Her older sister smiled softly. "You fell asleep while we were at the lake so I carried you home,"

"I always do that, but I was listening to the sound of you breathing and your heart beating," She had to admit listening to the subtle sounds of either her or Yen's heart made her become soothed and fall asleep with ease. She figured it was because she felt safe with them so close. She suddenly caught the smell of what was for dinner. "Ooh roasted chicken tonight!" She said excitedly. Ciri couldn't help but laugh at the young one's excitement over dinner but then again even though she'd been living with them for several years it didn't change the fact that her own birth mother left her and she lived alone for a year surviving on stealing or begging.

Just the thought that any mother could do that most times made Ciri's blood burn with anger. She'd always thought a mother's job was to love her child but abandon them to an uncertain future; possibly death. If she ever met the woman who was Kiko's mother she'd most likely punch her for being so heartless but for now Ciri, Geralt and Yennefer were her only family and all she needed.

"Kiko, about tomorrow how about we have a picnic in the valley; just us?"

"That sounds fun," the young girl reached up taking something from Ciri's hair, opening her hand it was a simple ladybug crawling across her palm.

"Finding those is a sign of good luck," The two girls looked up at Geralt when he spoke. "Best to let it free outside," Kiko nodded and lightly cupping her hands to carry the ladybug she leapt up and went to the door opening it to let the little beetle out but stopped when she saw a woman with a hood over her head standing there. From what she could see the woman had fiery red hair and what looked to be greenish or hazel eyes. One of her hands looked a bit scarred like at one time her nails had been ripped from their places. Kiko opened her hands as the beetle flew off with the woman's eyes peering down at her.

"Triss is that you?" Ciri asked from behind Kiko, making the hooded woman look up before reaching up and pushing her hood back. Just as she thought the woman's hair was a bright fiery red pulled back into two buns at the back with a few loose bangs that fell across or around her face. "What are you doing out here?"

"Where's Yennefer?" was all she responded with as Yen came to the door. "Yen, Philippa and Margarita wanted to see if you'd become a professor at the new academy, they need more older sorceresses to teach the students,"

"Triss to do that we'd have to move,"

"I know, I told them that but they insisted it be you,"

"What about Fringilla or Ida?"

"Ida turned it down and Fringilla is already on her way there, it's your choice to be there but if not then we'll have to try and find someone else though many are still in hiding even though the Witch Hunters have been disbanded," Yennefer sighed, rubbing her brow while Triss glanced down at Kiko who'd been watching her. "Also… who's this little one?"

"Kiko is her name, we adopted her a few years ago," Triss crouched down and smiled, which lightened up her face from being so serious to a more welcoming glow. She extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you Kiko, I'm Triss Merigold," the hand she extended was the one donning scars around the fingernails. When the young girl grasped her hand she suddenly felt a jolt and what Triss saw her darker colored eye do made the younger sorceress almost jump. Triss watched the pupil of the dark red eye go from a normal circle to a spiral but what she didn't realize was what was happening to Kiko.

Kiko saw it; the pliers rip her finger nails off, hearing the tattooed gruff man saying 'This little piggy' as each nail was ripped out causing her to hear Triss's wailing pain. Soon enough Kiko wrenched her hand from Triss's clenching it against her chest. She felt eyes on her; Ciri, Yen, Geralt and Triss as she shook her head.

"They ripped each one out… this little piggy…" She said almost fearfully, like she could feel the pliers ripping at her own. Triss even realized that the spiral pupil returned to its normal state.

"How… how did you know that?" She asked dumbfounded. She hadn't even been there long enough to even know the young girl and already just from touching her she knew what had happened to her hand and her eye what happened, why did the pupil become a spiral like that?

"I saw it, the moment I touched you it… I saw the man who was doing that, I heard him saying everything and I heard you screaming in pain begging him to stop," She said as Triss glanced to Yennefer with a puzzling look. Even Yennefer couldn't answer what had happen, this was the first time Kiko had ever displayed ability on that level.

"I… yes that happened but amazing you even saw that…" Triss stood as she heard the flutter of wings and a midsized white owl landed on the fencing nearby, the bird eyeing the younger sorceress as she turned around. "Philippa, what didn't trust me coming here?" Kiko glanced around her to the bird who turned it's gaze onto the young girl and blinked before in a flash the bird vanished and walking over was a woman with a blindfold over her eyes decorated with eye patterns but in the dark outside you could see the pattern glowing as if those eyes were hers or just were letting her see.

"What's going on? I sent you to speak with Yennefer not play auntie to the child,"

"Well… I don't know how to explain it but that girl saw what happened to my hand without me even telling her," Philippa's brow perked up in a questioning manner as she turned to Kiko's direction. The young girl pondered to herself if she could see her and how if she donned a blindfold over her eyes.

"How is it you saw that?" She asked her. Kiko wasn't sure how to respond besides shaking her head and giving a shrug. Philippa seemingly became intrigued by what she was told but moved her attention to Yennefer. "I'm sure Triss told you why she was sent here?"

"Yes and I'd have to think about it,"

"Well do think quickly, we need another sorceress to teach the students and I prefer it was a well-known one and not a novice who can barely assemble a megascope," From the way Philippa sounded, Kiko could tell she wasn't the joking around type; she came off as serious and very straightforward. "It also might be in the young one's best interest too, seeing as she is displaying perhaps some unique power though with you and Geralt I am not surprised you'd find another child housing such abilities,"

"I guess you are right but… to move everything we have here would be no easy task,"

"Your point is? We can easily open a portal and move the things you need most there, worry about the others later," She turned her attention back to Kiko before crouching to her level. The girl wasn't sure how she could be seeing her, maybe she was right perhaps that blindfold pattern was her way of seeing what was around her and if so was she blind or did she even have eyes? "So you could see what happened to Triss's hand?"

"Yes ma'am," Kiko nodded quickly; something about Philippa made her think she should remain on her best behavior and not attempt to make her angry.

"Then let's see if that ability can manifest again," she rested her chin on her hands a few inches from her bent knees leveling her face to Kiko's. "By seeing if you can see what happened to me and my eyes," the girl glanced to Yennefer who took a moment herself to think then nodded. Kiko turned back to Philippa and placed her hand upon her face as the sorceress got to witness the red eye pupil changing into a spiral as she started seeing what happened.

Philippa hands behind her back in cuffs she couldn't get out of, a guard on each side as the last thing each eye saw was a spoon dug around her eye socket ripping the eyeball from it as she screamed out in pain feeling the blood stream down her face from such a wound. She saw everything, heard it all… she saw the man who ordered it, the guards until… nothing but Philippa's own pained breathing almost like minor agonizing growls.

Kiko pulled her hand away as the pupil reverted back to normal again. Philippa's brows went up as she watched the girl clench her hand in either fear or anger. "What did you see?"

"Everything you did until you couldn't see anymore, the guards, the man who ordered them to do it and… how they did it…"

"I'm sorry I had to subject you to that but I had to see," She stood and faced Yennefer. "I've only read about this power one other time but that was when I was in training, I remember it being called the Ghost eye and there was only one half a page of information about it being 'the Eye that sees past pains' or that it comes from a bloodline I've never heard of but I feel Ida might know it if we could get in touch with her. Otherwise the power is unknown to me,"

"Ghost Eye, that was in a book I saw in Avallac'h's library when I was in the world of the Aen Elle," Ciri stated moving beside Yennefer. "It said it was a power believed to have been lost centuries ago that allows the person who possesses it to see past events or tragedy but as it grows stronger they begin to see future moments,"

"If only we had that book or could ask that elf about it," Philippa replied, tapping her chin. "But for now we will have to see and watch as Kiko is the only known person to have shown this," Yennefer felt Kiko lean into her leg, peering down at the young girl chewing her cheek.

"We'll make the move so I can assist at the new academy," She said, placing a hand on her daughter's head.

"Wonderful, Triss and I will go on ahead to ensure your new living quarters there are ready, it's of course a house bigger than this one,"

"The new academy even has its own little town in a way, when we found it the place was abandoned but recently so there wasn't much damage or—,"

"No Necrophages?" Geralt cut in.

"No, none of those or we would have called upon you Geralt," Philippa responded quickly, not liking how he cut in like that. "Triss, continue,"

"Or anything there besides a few belongings, then we found out the people just up and left because nothing was growing. Not an issue for mages really, so we started fixing it up ensuring things grew like herbs and food; we pretty much started a very active city there using some magic and hiring a few people to take care of livestock and other tasks no mage would," Triss finished, crossing her arms but Philippa took up explaining more.

"We have our students in something like dormitories or sharing large houses and the professors each having their own home,"

"So it's like a city made just for mages and their students," Yennefer stated not as a question but a statement yet still Philippa nodded. Triss had already stepped away and opened a portal. "We'll start packing and begin moving there tomorrow, it's late right now,"

"Very well, Triss and I will return midmorning to assist," Philippa looked down at Kiko before she turned and followed Triss through the portal. The young girl stepped inside and went to sit in Yennefer's chair, picking up a small hand mirror that belonged to her mother examining the darker of her eyes. The Ghost Eye… it wasn't something she expected to have she just thought it was something like her own mother who had a lighter eye than the other but she never seemed to show the ability like Kiko could. So she could see past tragedies, that was it as others thought but she heard everything even felt parts of it, saw everything that happened to the person.

No one could understand why the power was only just beginning to manifest but Kiko knew different. It was getting stronger slowly because when she slept leaning against Yennefer or Ciri she saw a few painful moments in her dreams but it wasn't so powerful that she could experience all that. And it wasn't screams in her head; it was sounds she could hear like they were happening around her; in her ears. Her eye couldn't see what was going on around her as the vision overtook her and her body would experience the painful event in minor ways.

"Kiko," She looked up finding Ciri crouched down before the chair. "You okay?"

"I… yeah I'm okay, just thinking," She placed the hand mirror aside and sighed. "Why do I have this eye? I don't get it," Cirilla frowned a bit before reaching up brushing a few of Kiko's hairs from her face. The moment her bare fingers touched her skin she saw it, the moment Ciri's face was scared. The throwing star that tore her flesh open felt so real to Kiko but she shook herself mentally with a shiver which made Ciri pause.

"What did you see?"

"How you got your scar," Kiko pointed to the one on her face. "You didn't even see the star coming until it tore your skin open," Ciri's green eyes softened a bit as she scrunched her lips to the side in thought. She was amazed that Kiko could see such events let alone that she had the ability to do so. Part of her wishes she had the book about the Ghost Eye, but that was in another world entirely though perhaps she could go to that world and get hold of it but could she trust going back there? Sure the Wild Hunt was defeated but could she just go there without issue? Perhaps she could find Avallac'h and see what he knew about the power of that eye. Maybe she could somehow take Kiko with her, they were supposed to spend a day together and maybe it could be spent finding out what her ability was truly like.

"Don't worry Kiko, we'll figure everything out," Ciri smiled, taking Kiko's hand and giving it a firm assuring squeeze…

 _Early the next morning…_

"Kiko, wake up," Ciri's voice whispered with a hint of haste in her tone. The young girl yawned and sat up in bed rubbing her light colored eye before she peered up finding Ciri dressed with the hood pulled over her head and both swords present on her back.

"Ciri, what's—,"

"Keep your voice down, I wanna talk to a friend about that eye of yours but he's… not in this world," She crouched down beside the bed. "I'll explain later just get dressed quickly and meet me outside by my horse," Cirilla gave her sister a quick kiss to the brow and quietly left to wait outside for her. Kiko sluggishly got out of bed and dressed sneaking to the door, hearing Geralt lightly snoring as she passed her parents room.

Stepping outside the sun was not even peeking over the mountains yet, but the moon had drifted out of the sky for the night. The grass was wet with a bit of early morning dew when she quietly closed the door so not to wake Yennefer and Geralt. Most of all she hoped that Geralt didn't hear since he had the witcher senses. Turning around she took a deep breath with the crisp cool air filling her nostrils as she saw her older sister securing a few things in the saddle bags. Cirilla glanced over and smiled before mounting her mare and extending a hand down.

"Are you going to explain yet?"

"Not here, c'mon," Kiko groaned and took the offered hand being hoisted up into the saddle behind Ciri. She steered away from the house letting the horse follow the path up the hill. The young girl rested her head onto Cirilla's back watching them pass colorful flowers and listen to the sound of birds waking and beginning to chirp and sing morning songs. "We're far enough for me to start explaining,"

"Please do,"

"Kiko, I can travel to other worlds; that's why I'm called the Lady of Time and Space, I can teleport people and I easier than any sorceress could. I'll be using that power today to take you to the world of the Aen Elle to meet my friend," She pulled the reins halting the horse when they reached the top of the hill, getting off first before helping her sister down.

"So we're going there because your friend might know something about my eye?"

"Exactly, we need to find out all we can about it and if you need to be trained to use it like how I had to train to use my power, because without training my power is dangerous,"

"Wait, your power is dangerous?" Ciri sighed softly and nodded ringing out her hands. "How dangerous is it?"

"I'm what's called a source, but my powers come from my ancestor; an elf woman by the name of Lara Dorren. She was supposed to marry another elf but fell in love with a human mage, married and had a child with him. Every woman in my family; from me and generations back, have had very powerful abilities. Mine is so strong when it unleashed full force I couldn't control it, all I could do was scream… my screaming would only get louder causing people around me to grow dazed or pass out, even die from the ear bursting sound. The force of my energy alone was pulling apart things around me… if something tragic happens before my eyes I lose all control over it,"

Kiko moved to her sister's side hugging around her waist. She could tell the thought of what her powers could do; how dangerous she could be made her sister tense. Cirilla looked down and seeing her sister trying to comfort her brought a smile to her face. Anyone who saw the two together could see the strong bond they had. Not even blood sisters but they acted as if they were. Ciri was protective and one of the few things that could ease, calm or relax her was the sound of Kiko's voice or being able to hug her.

"Don't beat yourself up, Ciri, you didn't ask for what you have,"

"No I didn't but in the end I have the best family I could ask for," She set a hand on her sister's head, feeling her arms hug tighter. "Anyway… ready to go?"

"Yeah," Kiko released her hug and took Ciri's hand. Cirilla held her young sister's hand firmly and focused to take them to the world of the Aen Elle, vanishing in a flash of green that spooked the horse to gallop back to the house where Geralt was standing outside and Yennefer reading the note Cirilla had left explaining she took Kiko out for the day as she'd promised her but gave no indication to where they went to…

 _ **How's the story going? Like it? Love it? Read, and give me a review! Please?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_  
 _Fates intertwine_

Appearing in the world of the Aen Elle certainly a new experience, once that Cirilla had done before but not Kiko, nor had she ever traveled in such a way. Once they landed there, Kiko had to sit and try not to vomit from the odd churning in her stomach. Perhaps that was why Geralt preferred traditional forms of transportation and not ones magical or supernatural. At least from the bench Kiko and Ciri sat at they could look out to see a massive city with towering buildings that stood taller than some of the one's Kiko had seen the few times Yennefer and Geralt took her to Novigrad. A long bridge jetted away from the city but where it landed was impossible to see through the thick vegetation and dense trees that hid it.

Cirilla was leaning on the railing of where they were peering out at the city with a tense expression so clearly on her face. Her eyes lingered on one location but Kiko couldn't make out exactly what it was before her sister turned to her and spoke in an authoritative tone.

"Listen to me, this world has only elves here they are the Aen Elle Elves, to them we're humans and that might spell trouble. You're to absolutely not wander away from me, stay close to me and we should get to my friend's lab here without trouble… I hope," She sighed, fidgeting with her strap that held the swords on her back. She was either on edge or nervous about something. "Right, anyway your stomach feeling better? Trust me I was the same way when I learned I could teleport like that, first few times you feel a bit sick after you're used to it you'll be fine,"

"I'm feeling a bit better but, why do you seem nervous?" Kiko asked standing from the bench.

"Because I don't know if any of the elves will cause us trouble, I'd rather keep my blades sheathed the whole time we're here," She held out her hand. "Come now we'd best be off, we've a bit of a ways to walk," Kiko took her sister's hand and followed her to the path that led to the lengthy bridge. The further they walked the louder the sound of the large waterfall got to a point the two couldn't hear their own thoughts but they were being sprayed by a bit of water coming off the rapid moving water hitting the rocks. But that was the least of their worries as they entered the city.

It was alive with countless Aen Elle Elves strolling around, and there didn't seem to be beggars or even much filth like in human cities back in their world. Instead the city looked clean and every elf they passed was well groomed and acting proper holding their head up with pride but their eyes turned to gaze at the unusual sight of two humans walking by them. Conversations stopped, kids halted in their play, and everyone stared. Kiko felt Ciri's grip on her hand grow firmer as she tried to keep her eyes focused down at the stone path to find Avallac'h and his lab. The stares though felt like they were nothing more than side show freaks.

As they passed Kiko could hear tiny whispers behind them; gossip really as elves asked each other what humans were doing in their world or how some recognized Ciri as 'She who bedded their fallen king'. With each whisper, Cirilla seemed to get a new pep in her step trying to walk a bit quicker with her head down to avoid the stares and try to ignore the whispers that burned into her ears. The pair didn't escape the whispers until they left the market place and Ciri was able to put up her hood as well as Kiko to hide that they weren't Elves except perhaps that they weren't as tall as some were. The female elves were just a bit taller than human women but the men towered at least close to seven foot. Kiko had never seen people so tall before in her life.

"Do you know where you friend's lab is?"

"Well… not entirely but I know the area of where it's located we just have to find that location and hope I spot him," Ciri sat on a wooden crate and took out a small jug of water she had brought with, offering it first to her little sister. The girl took it and drank a few sips, then handed it back for Ciri to take a drink of the water herself and tuck it away once finished. "I also hope Avallac'h doesn't have that woman there,"

"What woman?"

"There was a she-elf who doesn't really like me; said some horrible things towards me and really if I see her again I'm liable to punch her," just the thought of Ciri giving a she-elf a well-deserved punch to the nose made Kiko giggle a bit. Ciri couldn't help but smile and laugh at the thought herself before she looked up at the sun's position and sighed. "We better be off, can't tarry here too long else Yennefer will be worried sick if she isn't already," hoping from the crate she took Kiko's hand and off they went again to try and locate where the lab would most likely be…

 _Meanwhile…_

"What do you mean you refuse to move just yet?!" Philippa hissed watching Yennefer pace back and forth with a hand over her mouth. Yen paused and looked up at the other sorceress who had her arms crossed and her brows indicated her clear agitation.

"Just as I said, Philippa, I will not move anything until I know my daughters are back here and safe!" Yennefer snarled back, out right refusing to move just yet until Cirilla and Kiko returned safely home. Triss and Geralt had to stand beside the two arguing women to ensure no magic battle would wage between them.

"And just where would they have gone? Hmm?! Perhaps they're out fishing at the—,"

"—Geralt already checked the lake," Yennefer blurted, cutting her off. "I have a feeling Ciri took Kiko to the world of the Aen Elle,"

"And why—pray tell—would she do that?"

"Why else? To find out more about Kiko's eye, she said Avallac'h had a book that was about it, I'm betting she went there to find out more about it maybe even bring the book back here," She sighed rubbing her temples having to sit down before she'd faint from the stress pushing down on her shoulders, tensing in each muscle of her body.

"So there's no way to track them down? We certainly can't follow them," Triss said, tapping her chin in thought. "So we're stuck waiting for them to return,"

"Ciri could have told me, not just sneak off like this and with Kiko no less, what if something happens?! What if—,"

"Yen, Ciri took her swords with her, she'll be able to handle herself there and keep Kiko safe, don't over think things," Geralt set a hand on her shoulder as she leaned her head onto it finding comfort in his strong presence.

"You're right, we have to wait and just keep hope they return okay, until then we're not moving but we will once they return," Philippa reached up adjusting her blindfold a bit at the back. She was still agitated which for a sorceress like her was to be expected seeing as she always thought herself superior to others around her. She was a ruthless woman who rarely gave any show of emotion or even a hint of affection towards anyone. She always had a way of coming off cold or uncaring like she'd really been the one and not Geralt stripped of emotions and humanity. From where Yen was sitting she could clearly see a dark hickey placed on the center of Philippa's neck surrounded by what looked like faded red lipstick.

Typical of her, Philippa was well known for her fondness of women over men though she'd on occasion take a man as a lover but she'd often be found shamelessly engaged in acts with other females. It was her way really, but behind closed doors or even in front of others she seemed devoid of emotions and often looked to be scowling of plotting every second of her life. Right now she looked to be plotting something but if only it was easy to read her mind as it was Geralt's. Yet Philippa knew what Yennefer could do so she never let her guard down; there was always a barrier that concealed her mind from others and she was good at keeping people in the dark.

"Very well, we'll wait, but Triss and I will remain here as well so once they return we can get to helping you move, I'd rather we start now but there's no trying to make a mule drink when it refuses," She finally said simply walking into their house without even asking or being invited inside. Oh how rude she could be at times…

 _World of the Aen Elle…_

"Ciri… I'm tired," Kiko said as she was dragging a bit. She wasn't used to so much walking and had grown tired because they'd yet to have eaten today either, only moving on sips of water so far. With a frown, Ciri stopped and crouched down instructing Kiko to get on her back so she could carry her. She hooked one arm back to hold Kiko up as the other kept a hold of her Steel sword in case she'd have to end up using it. She was being careful since this was not their world and she wasn't sure what to expect. One thing she wasn't sure of though was if she could fight with Kiko on her back. If it came down to it she'd defend herself long enough for Kiko to hop down and get to a safe distance while she'd fight whoever was stupid enough to confront her.

Ciri carried her sister around for a good two hours, sweating a bit under the hood from the hot summer sun beating down from above them. The young girl had fallen asleep; cat napping really, on her sister's back as they entered the eastern part of the city where they'd hopefully find Avallac'h or his lab; which ever came first. For now Ciri walked along until finding a shaded spot to set Kiko down and sit down on the cool stone ground. She checked the water jug she had and saw there was only enough for one person, offering it to Kiko feeling the younger one deserved it a bit more than she did. Kiko reluctantly took the jug drinking what was left but used the chilled bottom of it to Ciri's neck just to help cool her off a bit as well.

"Feel like we've been here forever looking,"

"I know… I'd forgotten how big this damned city was, perhaps I should have brought the mare with us," Ciri said brushing back her hood feeling the delightful cool breeze wisp by them chilling her sweat upon her face letting her relax a bit. Kiko sat close beside her sister setting the empty jug aside. "We'll rest here a bit before—,"

"Zireael, what are you doing here?" Ciri looked up quickly towards the main road area seeing Avallac'h standing there with a puzzling look on his face. When Kiko looked in the same direction she couldn't believe he was an Aen Elle Elf. He was shorter than others; about average height for a man in their world but his cheek bones were very prominent due to the slender face which made his eyes look larger than they probably were. His hair line was further back as well making his brow even appear larger and of course he had the signature pointed ears like all elves had. Kiko couldn't help but compare his features to that of a woman in some ways. The slender face, large eyes and thin delicate lips but then again all Elves had the elegant look.

"Avallac'h, I was looking for you," Ciri got to her feet and smiled. "I need your help," Kiko stood and dusted off her trouser bottom turning to face the elf who Ciri had mentioned a few times on their trip. His light colored eyes moved from one to other then back before a brow was raised.

"Might I ask who your friend is?" he pointed to Kiko as she brushed her hood back and leaned against Ciri a bit.

"Oh this is my adopted sister, her named Kiko and well she's the reason we're here looking for you," She placed a hand on her younger sister's head. "You had a book on the ghost eye right?" Avallac'h didn't answer at first as he moved towards the pair and crouched down staring at Kiko, having noticed her two different colored eyes.

"I'm astounded… if she has the Ghost Eye… then… no it can't be," he whispered more to himself than to them but they could still hear him clear enough.

"Can't be what?" He stood and looked to Ciri.

"If she has the ghost eye than she is somehow related to the apprentice of Lara Dorren, a young elf by the name of Mikka," He stated looked back down at Kiko. "Mikka was a bright young girl, who was orphaned when young until Lara—long before any of the later events in her life—took her as an apprentice and taught her a bit of magic, one day Mikka began to show signs of a power even Lara had never seen before that gave her powerful premonitions; visions of tragic events that happened in the past, some in the future and also in other worlds,"

"So Kiko could be related to Mikka?" Ciri sounded absolutely dumbfounded hearing that her own ancestor might have taught Kiko's centuries ago.

"She very well could be, Mikka was the only person to have manifested the power entirely though her children; no matter the gender, would be born with the same red and light blue colored eyes." He turned and motioned for them to follow. "We can finish speaking of this in my lab,"

"Your friend isn't there I hope,"

"No not currently, she went out for the day," Avallac'h led the way a few streets down to where his lab was opening the door for the pair. When they entered Kiko could smell herbs that were familiar to her being she'd been studying them under her mother but also smelling floral perfumes and what smelled like fruits with wine nearby. The lab had mostly bookshelves, and a desk littered with papers, open books and a candle unlit but the wax that melted and cooled left a mountain of white that even looked to have been dripping off the desk corner. Ciri sat in a chair pulling Kiko to be seated on her lap while Avallac'h went to a shelf taking down a book.

"That the one on the Ghost Eye?"

"Written by Mikka and Lara while they both studied what it could do, Lara wrote most of it but there are pages that Mikka herself did shortly after Lara's death. The two had been very good friends aside from being mentor and student," He opened the page to the center where it was bookmarked reading off a page of the text.

" _It appears each day, Mikka's one eye; dark red in color grows more mysterious but interesting at the same time. We've both come to observe how she's gone from having to hold a person's hand to simply being in the same room as them to see what fate had in store for them or what had happened to them in the past. Such a display would be rare to pinpoint when it would happen but upon the first time Mikka reported to me about such ability it was just after she'd been talking to the innkeeper of the inn we'd stayed at that very night._

 _I had seen her shake the man's hand only for her body to tense up and soon drop to the floor unresponsive for several minutes. Once awoken, Mikka had warned the man that his wife was going to die in the meadow mauled by wolves two months from the morning their unborn child was to be born, even stating that they were having a son. Sure enough we ventured back exactly upon the day to find out what she'd warned came true; they'd not heeded her warning. The woman had indeed gone out the morning to pick a few berries when wolves mauled and tore her to pieces leaving the man alone with a son to bring up alone._

 _From that time, I also noticed when Mikka went through the moment of sight her darker eye, the pupil went from a simple ordinary circle to a thin spiral and she couldn't see what was happening right around her; she was clearly unaware. But her eyes flickered around as if she was seeing something; something that we could not see ourselves. She said it was like seeing ghosts before her eyes thus we began to call her unique red eye 'The Ghost Eye',"_

He flipped through a few pages trying to find something that Mikka had written deciding upon a page near the back, before the twenty-five empty pages that remained indicating Mikka never truly finished the book Lara and she had started.

" _I write this page today, holding back tears knowing Lara has passed; the seas raged with white foam and the skies themselves have wept to the passing of such a powerful and kind woman. Lucky for her newborn daughter the Queen Cerro had adopted her, saving the half elf girl's life but I was the one who'd found Lara's cold body still wrapped around the child who wailed loudly. By the look of it Lara knew she was dying and used the remaining warmth of her body to keep the child safe. I delivered the young girl to the Queen because I could not care for her myself and felt that perhaps Cerro could better than I._

 _I had seen Lara's passing only an hour before it happened, too late to find her; too late to be there at her side. All it took was a touch of her favorite sash to trigger the sight. If only I had seen it sooner, I would have been there for my friend, my mentor, the only person I trusted. My ability of the Ghost Eye so great yet so feeble at the same time. Forgive me Lara, for I was not there in your last moments; for I did not see you off my friend. To make up for this I swear it now written here that my descendants each will meet yours by fate and guide each other. The Elder Blood and the Ghost Eye forever bound, forever fated to meet."_

Kiko's jaw was hung open but she wasn't alone either, Ciri was doing the very same until Avallac'h closed the book then walked over to close their mouths. Mikka cared so much about Lara she'd been the one to give Lara's daughter to Queen Cerro and even bind their descendants by fate in her words 'the Elder Blood and the Ghost Eye forever bound, forever Fated to meet'. Could that mean that Ciri and Kiko were fated to meet as well; bound by the oath written by Lara's apprentice and friend?

"Zireael, your sister was fated to meet you, it was fate that sought to bind you two; like Lara and Mikka, a bound fated, and Mikka wrote that last sentence in her very own blood to make it so," Avallac'h said handing Cirilla the book.

"So you're saying we were fated to meet no matter what?"

"Yes, and perhaps your child as well as hers, by what she stated she wanted them bound together to guide each other as Mikka and Lara had during their friendship, all because Mikka blamed herself for not being there when Lara died. Odd though, seeing as you look much like Lara without the pointed ears and Kiko resembles Mikka greatly," He turned and walked to his desk sitting down. Kiko and Ciri shared a look that said 'I-can't-believe-it' which it was hard to but then again easy because it was similar to the Law of Surprise, what fated Cirilla to be in and out of Geralt's life throughout her own.

Having made such an oath even writing it in her own blood fated anyone who shared her blood to find those born with the Elder Blood and the two lines were meant to guide each other, perhaps save each other's lives or in their case be adopted sisters. Yet in their possession was a book written in by both their ancestors like holding a shared diary it was a link to them both but an answer to Kiko's eye and to where in her blood it came from.

That eye was strong in a magic sense, able to see past, present and future as it grew stronger and it wasn't like Lara's blood where the women expressed the power most of all. Every woman in Cirilla's family who carried Elder Blood was a source, some stronger than others but it seemed Ciri herself gained a massive dose of Lara's power which had made her so dangerous until she started training better and controlling it more. But on Mikka's bloodline it didn't matter the gender each child born to her line had the eye but it seemed not many had ever been able to manifest the power themselves simply Mikka and Kiko could from what Avallac'h said.

"Does the book say anything about special training Kiko would have to undergo?" Cirilla said breaking the uncomfortable silence. Avallac'h slowly shook his head in response. "So it just manifests and grows stronger?"

"None know the extent of the eye's ability being after that entry Mikka clearly refused to write anymore within its pages, leaving us only knowing it sees much more than a minor crystal ball could ever. Seeing, hearing, feeling everything that the person who owned the object or came in bare skin contact with whether it be the past, present or sometime in the future. In the end I do not know much about the eye, only Mikka did but those secrets were lost to us when she died unable to tell us what her eye was capable of doing at the time of her death,"

"I wonder if she saw her own death coming; if she could see her own future at all,"

"I know not Zireael, only which it sees all allowing the person with it to know much more, seeing the past reveals lies and secrets, seeing the present lets them know the world around them, and future tells warnings to come. It was never documented if Mikka saw her own future or much else, simply that Lara and her observed the many times it was used," Ciri placed Kiko upon her feet as she stood, clutching the book in one hand and setting the other a top her younger sister's head.

"So that is why Mikka bound her blood to Lara's? To let them use their ability to guide them? Does that mean Kiko is supposed to guide me using her power?"

"It would seem so," he nodded. Kiko rested her head on Ciri's side.

"If I can help Ciri I will," Kiko said looking up. She would love to use her powers to help Cirilla to guide her if needed. Part of her didn't understand the fated bound but another part felt she should accept it. Sure she was only 8 springs now and Ciri age 29 but it was clear they were fated to meet; fated to bond as friends but unknowingly as sisters. Such was fate, much like the Law of Surprise; like a variation of it was cased and the book held the very oath written in fading blood stains but still the oath was made.

The pair had come to find out about Kiko's eye only to discover so much more about themselves, what they came from and why they met; why Yennefer and Geralt adopted Kiko. She was fated to meet Ciri and that destiny pushed Kiko into the family of a witcher and Sorceress to meet that of the Elder Blood. Yet both powers from both bloodlines were such a mystery to the elves that the only ones who knew anything about it are long dead, dying years after the Conjunction of Spheres.

"Does this mean that Mikka was also in the world of the Aen Seidhe?"

"Perhaps so, she was often found at Lara's side as her student and her companion, if Lara had not made it into the world of the Aen Seidhe she would have never met Cregennan of Lod. This means if Lara went to your world then Mikka more than likely did the same, that could explain easily why both bloodlines are in that world and not here,"

"Then how's the book here?" Kiko asked curiously.

"I found it when I went to that world through a portal, I brought it back to the Aen Elle and kept it here safe, seems I was right to do so as it has come in handy to gift to you both, and perhaps it will be you both who continue writing; working on what Lara and Mikka started centuries ago,"

"Over 1500 years," Ciri spoke softly. "A fate that has held for over almost that long,"

"Blood oaths are powerful things, Zireael,"

"I see that now," She glanced down at Kiko then moving her emerald gaze to the book in her other hand. "Thank you for your help Avallac'h, you helped to answer many questions today both needed and new things we never expected,"

"Of course, will you be returning now?"

"Yes I'm sure Yennefer is worried about where we are, probably pacing and making a hole in the floor," She laughed at the thought…

 _World of the Aen Seidhe…_

"Yen, stop pacing you'll put a hole in the floor," Geralt said watching the dark clad sorceress pacing back and forth to the door and back. He always knew she was impatient; she could never wait or sit still for long. Always moving, always needing something to do was in her nature. Philippa sat at the table watching Yennefer pace before clearing her throat.

"The girls will return soon, when you pace it can get awkwardly uncomfortable," Yennefer sat heavily in her seat and sighed rubbing her temples. "I get you can't help but worry but surely Cirilla can handle herself and protect a young child with ease,"

"Philippa, we've been waiting for hours,"

"You think I haven't noticed the sun position shift? Pacing and worrying won't make them return faster, Yennefer it'll make you tense and possibly do something irrational," Philippa's attention suddenly and quickly shifted to the window as there was a flash of green outside. Before anyone could really make a move, Yennefer was already at the door pulling it open.

Outside Ciri and Kiko had returned and the Witcheress had a book in her one hand. Poor Kiko though, not used to such travel looked a bit pale perhaps sick. Yen quickly moved to them pouring questions quickly into their laps while Cirilla could only open her mouth unable to answer a thing before Yennefer jumped to another question of why, where, what happened, if they were hurt, what was the book for, and so on. Geralt walked up behind Yen and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let her speak, Yen," The sorceress suddenly closed her mouth and nodded.

"Thank you Geralt, to answer you in one heap: We went to the world of the Aen Elle to seek Avallac'h and find out more about Kiko's eye. That's what the book is for; written by Lara and an apprentice she had who is related to Kiko named Mikka." She handed Yennefer the book as Philippa peered over her shoulder at the worn cover, Triss walking around Philippa to see being she was too short to see over the taller sorceresses. "And on the last page, Mikka wrote an oath in her own blood binding her bloodline to guide those of Lara's bloodline," Philippa's head shot up perhaps glancing between the two.

"Are you saying Kiko and you are bound by some blood oath made centuries ago?"

"Exactly what I'm saying, read the last page with writing on it," Yennefer opened the book flipping to the last page with writing on it as everyone read the page with her seeing the final sentence written in fading blood stains.

"The Elder Blood and the Ghost Eye forever bound, forever fated to meet…" Philippa read aloud. Yennefer looked up handing the book to the blindfolded sorceress beside her. Her gaze said it all, she was astonished. Everyone was so unaware of how fate brought Kiko to Geralt and her, because they were closely connected to Cirilla making it destiny that the two girls would meet, that each would guide one another. Powers of Space and Time linked to the power of Sight through time. Elder Blood and Ghost Eye, two mysterious powers bound as allies.

"Kiko and you were always meant to meet, because of what this Mikka did but… why has no one heard of her until now?"

"Avallac'h says it's because she didn't put herself in the spotlight, only Lara was remembered for things she did causing such uproar from loving a human and not another elf, Mikka who was an elf married another but somewhere down the line one of her descendants must have had a child with a human and so on,"

"This means both of them come from a great line, bound to great things together…" Philippa said snapping the book shut. "An eye that can see truths, help to warn, and be aware of things… there to guide a person who jumps through worlds with ease, both useful powers, but enough of that we have plenty of time to study that another day we have some moving to do don't we?" She handed the book back to Yennefer who'd snapped out of her thoughts taking the object.

"Oh right, yes, to the new academy,"

"Are you opening a portal there so we can move items? That would take some time," Ciri crossed her arms. "And don't ask me to move everything; I don't need end up having something go wrong,"

"You won't need to, Yen, Triss, come with me we have some work to do to move everything," Philippa turned the other sorceresses around pushing them toward and into the house leaving Ciri, Kiko and Geralt to share a questioning look each and shrug…

 _Several hours later…_

The new home was larger than the one they had and just off the main square leading to the academy grounds. It was a two floor place with the living room and kitchen on the first floor and the bedrooms on the second floor. While Yennefer, Cirilla and Geralt were busy putting things away and straightening what they could of their things, Kiko was outside sitting by the small pond that was home to several small fishes ranging in color from yellow and black to pure white. Triss and Philippa had decided to help them move and settle in but Kiko wasn't aware that Triss was standing by the front door watching the young girl until the red-haired sorceress walked over and sat down.

"Oren for your thoughts; what's on your mind?" she asked, lightly poking Kiko's arm.

"I'm just thinking about everything I learned…"

"About how you and Ciri were fated to meet because of your ancestor," She watched the girl nod her head slowly. Triss sighed softly looking into the pond at the fish swimming about freely.

"Destiny… fate… it's a hard thing to understand, we try to question it, change it but sometimes things don't go how we want it. But you know it really shows how much deeper a caring bound you and Ciri have, descendants of women who were friends and cared about each other perhaps even like sisters themselves and now that blood oath fated you two to meet so you can two can protect and guide each other," She placed a hand on Kiko's shoulder giving it a slight squeeze. "All you can do is stand by each other like you already have, the knowledge of what fated you doesn't change that you're sisters by choice,"

"You're right Triss, Ciri's my older sister and I love being around her because she's a strong inspiring person just like mom,"

"Yeah Yennefer is an amazing sorceress and a great mother, you can see that in how much she cares about you and your sister, the whole time you both were in the world of the Aen Elle she was pacing and seemingly so worried about if you and Ciri would come home," Kiko looked up and nodded with a smile.

"I know I was once kidnapped by revenge seeking Skellige warriors who were angry she destroyed Freya's garden, they kidnapped me to force her to either die herself or I'd be killed, it was the only time I ever seen mom kill men in a furious rage,"

"That's Yen for you, she's protective of her family, always has been… I regret ever betraying her trust years ago, I wasn't thinking straight… but I'll tell you about that when you're older, you don't need to know the details, anyway the moons nearly straight overhead, how about we get you inside?"

"Sure it is getting cold out here," Triss stood and held out her hand that wasn't scarred by the torture helping the girl to her feet as she took hold of it. Yen had peered outside to see where Triss had gone having seen her speaking with Kiko even hearing everything she said to the girl. When Triss looked up and spotted Yennefer she just shrugged.

"How's everything going in there?"

"Philippa is for some reason snarling about the pictures not being straight on the wall," Yen chuckled. Kiko moved away from the fiery sorceress to give her mother a hug around the waist then dart inside hopping on Ciri's back as she was crouched putting a few books away.

"Seems in her world everything has to be perfect," when she said that an apple dropped from the second floor window hitting Triss on the head. "Ow—! What the hell was that!?" She glanced up to see Philippa peering down at her.

"Go ahead say that again, I have more where that came from," before ducking her head back inside. Triss rubbed her head from the apple air strike walking inside. Who knew Philippa hated being referred to as a perfectionist. Either way it took them a few more hours to finish only for Ciri and Kiko to have fallen asleep hours before on Yen and Geralt's bed. They were both laying on their stomach's laying sideways on the bed so their feet dangled off the side and both the girls were lightly snoring away when Yennefer found them. She couldn't help by smile at her two daughters tired out not only from the move but the hours they spent in the other world.

The dark clad sorceress simply shrugged and decided not to disturb the pair, putting a blanket over them and leaving them to rest as she went back downstairs just as Margarita Laux-Antille appeared at the open door lightly knocking on it to be courteous.

"Rita, it's nice to see you," Yen said in a warm welcoming tone. Margarita smiled and walked in giving her fellow sorceress a delighted hug.

"I'm glad you could make it, and Philippa told me about you having adopted a new special girl think she'll one day attend the academy?"

"That's Kiko, and yes she's already been learning a bit from me but now with a new academy up and running I'm very certain she'll want to attend there, you and Philippa are the Headmistresses right?" Rita opened her mouth to speak when Philippa's voice answered from behind Yennefer instead.

"Who else would be, Yennefer?"

"Snarky and crude as always," Rita said shaking her head. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile, not once," Philippa gave a casual 'not-that-it-matters' shrug seemingly brushing it off as usual, it was true though she never smiled only looking forever like she was scowling or just ever approved of something.

"Philippa's known as the bitch headmistress Yen," Triss joked but as she walked pass Philippa the blindfolded sorceress smacked the other in the back of the head making Triss once more have to rub her head from a headshot. "What was that for?"

"Stupidity is going to start to hurt a lot more, Triss, keep that in mind,"

"Now ladies, is that anyway to treat fellow Sorceresses?" Everyone's heads darted to the door spotting Fringilla Vigo, the Nilfgaardian sorceress with the attitude to match. Fringilla was known to be rather cold but nothing like Philippa; no one could beat her for the title of 'bitch queen'. No instead Fringilla was always the one to point out your flaws, and show how much your hurt little feelings didn't matter to her. She didn't even care whether or not she was invited in as she strolled over and crossed her arms. Her gaze moved from Rita down and over to Triss. "What, something on my face? Why are you all gawking at me like turkeys in a rainstorm?"

"Bite your tongue Vigo, and keep your voice down Cirilla and Kiko are sleeping upstairs," Triss blurted out. Fringilla's gaze turned cold at the fiery short sorceress but soon a brow was raised curiously instead.

"Who's 'Kiko'?" she asked before her attention was drawn to the stairs seeing a young child walking down rubbing one eye and looking like she'd just woken up. Yennefer turned to look as well before moving over to Kiko as she neared the bottom of the stairs.

"We didn't wake you did we?"

"Whoever the loud one was did…" the girl said before covering a long yawn. Fringilla soon caught a look at the girl's two different eyes and shared a glance to Philippa who only gave a nod.

"…Apologies, I'd forgotten Kiko was the one Philippa told us about though she failed to mention the name," She uncrossed her arms as Kiko looked from each of the sorceresses in the living room even spotting Geralt sitting in the corner upon his chair reading. Apparently all he wanted to do was keep out of the way of sorceresses like them. Kiko's gaze fell upon Rita first seeing that out of the older sorceresses—meaning anyone other than her mother or Triss—she seemed to be the gentler one. Her eyes were lighter though no one could compare her eyes to Philippa's seeing she had none just a blindfold that let her see. But Margarita also had the lighter hair, a lovely blonde color that fell in waves around her face, framing it perfectly.

Then her gaze shifted to the other newest sorceress, Fringilla Vigo. She seemed as serious like Philippa but out of them all she was the only one who kept her hair short enough that it perhaps measured about an inch at the back and a bit longer casting bangs over the right side of her brow. Her gaze back though showed she was interested and most likely interested in Kiko's powers. Something told the young girl news was spreading quickly among the sorceresses about the young child with a power called the Ghost Eye.

"So she's the girl with the eye Philippa?" Fringilla turned to look at the blindfolded sorceress who silently nodded.

"She could see how Triss's hand is scared; what caused it and how I was blinded just by touching us or coming into contact with bare skin,"

"How has she never seen Yen's past then?"

"Because I wear gloves near all the time it's not bare skin contact and really I rather not subject her to that right now…" Yen had a painful past one too painful to let a child see. Perhaps when she gets older it would be more suitable.

"I'm interested in knowing more about that eye of—,"

"Now wait a minute," Rita quickly said cutting Fringilla off. "The child is not some science experiment to be poked and prodded at, don't treat her as such," Kiko was surprised how protective Margarita was of her and she barely knew her. Fringilla instantly went silent even covering her mouth as though she realized how she'd worded things and how bad it was said. Rita walked over and crouched to come to eye level with Kiko, smiling softly. "It's nice to meet you at last though Kiko, and when you get to attend the academy I'll be sure to make it a good experience for you, and keep you from being a science project to Philippa and Fringilla," She said peering back at the two. Fringilla put her hands up in surrender and Philippa… eh she just stayed the same there was no changing her.

"Thank you Miss…"

"Margarita," she responded. "Margarita Laux-Antille,"

"Thank you Margarita, I'll be glad the day I start at the academy," Yennefer lightly patted her daughter's head.

"Alright that's enough for one day, Kiko head back to bed and get some sleep okay?" Kiko nodded and went back upstairs to hop back into Yen and Geralt's bed where Ciri was still sleeping not curled on her side.

"She's a sweet little child, bound to do great things herself, and it's already easy to sense her aura which is very strong," Rita said, watching the girl head upstairs.

"I agree, and she'll most likely be one of the top students," Philippa stated. "I've no doubt about it,"

"Nor do I, it'll be a great thing to see her grow into being another powerful sorceress like us," As the other sorceresses spoke, Yen couldn't help but think about what Kiko would be like when she got older. How strong she'd become and if she'd reach the status of Sage which is higher than a mage, it's the level of which Ida Emean aep Sivney was. It was those questions that buzzed wildly in Yennefer's head but also ones that brought a smile to her face. She'd love to see her child grow into a powerful sorceress in her own right. It would make Yennefer a very proud mother once more. First Ciri making her that proud mother and now it was Kiko's turn to make her own mark and what a mark it would be…

 _ **Read and review. I'm shifting and making some lore of my own in this. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six  
magically beginnings_

 _One week later…_

The walled in city was not as large as that of the city called Novigrad but housed not only sorceresses and other magic users but there was several elves, dwarves and even humans who accepted to live and thrive in this city with nonhumans. It was truly a free city that relied more about trade than coin, farmers farmed, butchers raised livestock and butchered the meat fresh each day. The main square is where people went to trade items for things they needed as farmers brought in bushels of vegetables and fruits or grains of rye, wheat or rice. The sound of a heavy knife could be heard slicing through bone and whacking into the thick wood of the cutting board as the man bellowed out that he had fresh meat ready.

Dwarves were busy fixing up houses while elves and humans were packing up carts of extra foods to sell at the neighboring city nearby so that there could be some coin in the treasury in case they needed for supplies they couldn't find or get near their own city. A baker within the square was putting out hot fresh meat buns, bread pockets filled with meat and vegetables or he had the breakfast variation which had bits of bacon and egg in it instead. Young children had two schools they would go to, non-magical humans went to a normal school in the eastern end of the city while the kids; mostly girls, wanting to become sorceresses went to the new Academy but passed by the bakery to grab a breakfast bun he'd just put out.

Crowds of girls ranging from as young as 8 to as old as 17 made their way to the magic academy, chatting among themselves— laughing and expressing how excited they are to learn something new this year. Though the young children were wondering what it would be like to learn the magic needed to become a mage themselves. Kiko though, found in the center of the crowd found herself silently thinking to herself reciting what her mother had already taught her in her head. Was she nervous? Not really, she wasn't sure how to explain it until she laid eyes upon the academy itself.

The academy was a large stone brick building that just seeing the outside alone would make someone feel like a dwarf themselves. It was made of grey stones ranging from light grey to darker stones and around it were thick bushes and trees that shaded the grounds from the hot sun overhead. A massive tower to the left shoot tall over the academy and was said that at the base of it was the detention hall where any bad student was led to and made to sit there for hours in silence as punishment. Yet first one would have to attend and that meant entering the large double doors and starting their journey to becoming a mage themselves. The doors were made of dark wood and steel that held them together with potted plants on either side of the entrance way.

Kiko stood there staring up at the intimidating building along with a few other students ranging from her age to some far older and perhaps nearing their graduation. The younger kids who were new—never having a single lesson of magic spells in their life seemed nervous to start learning the magical arts under the watchful eye of powerful women who had once been in their shoes. The younger crowded together questioning what it would be like to become a mage themselves and who among them would become the best. Yet Kiko soon had seated away from the crowds reading a book her mother gave her. Unlike the others she was not so nervous; really she was excited to begin this new journey and she'd met several of the teachers already including the fact that her mother was one of them.

Soon enough the academy doors opened with Margarita and Philippa exiting, standing upon the top step to the school. Margarita was donning a lovely emerald green dress with a black sash hugging her slim waist as well as a silver and emerald necklace that sparkled in the morning sunlight. She had her hair pulled back into a loose braid and her lips were painted with a light red or perhaps pink lipstick. Philippa on the other hand decided to dress in a red and gold outfit that was decorated in runes that any sorceress could easily tell what it said. Her hair was fashioned as usual with a slim braid crowning just over her brow and two pigtail braids falling down over her shoulders. She'd placed a new pair of white owl feathers in her hair to symbolize that she'd master the hardest magic art a sorceress could learn which explained why she'd appear as an owl at times.

Margarita cleared her throat and gave a light elbow to Philippa's arm signaling her to raise a hand to her lips and let out a loud whistle that silenced the loud crowd of students so their attentions moved to the two headmistresses. Kiko closed her book and jogged over with it tucked under her arm standing in the front row, nearly bouncing on her toes in excitement as Margarita scanned the crowd letting her eyes fall upon the young girl before she smiled.

"Welcome everyone to a new year here at the Magic Academy, I am glad to see many new and returning faces ready to learn all about magic," Rita turned her head to Philippa who hadn't looked from the crowd yet.

"As each year we will not tolerate any petty bullying and nonsense, you are here to learn and become Sorcerers and Sorceresses, if you are caught committing an act of breaking our rules you will be reporting to me and little kids can ask the older students Headmistress Eilhart doesn't take kindly to misbehaving," The younger kids turned to the older group as all of them nodded in agreement some even looking fearful of Philippa. "As always you will head to your homerooms, as we sent out the letters several days ago but if you somehow lost the letter or never got it please see Headmistress Laux-Antille for your homeroom number,"

"Has anyone lost or never received their letter? Speak up now so we can get today moving quickly," Margarita looked around seeing about six students raise their hands before moving to join her. She led them inside to her office where they would get a reissue of their letter so they knew what homeroom number they had. Philippa looked over the crowd and scowled.

"Those who know your homerooms, please head to them quickly and remember what I said about behaving, you don't want to come visit me," As everyone hurried inside, Kiko actually walked in last due to the fact she was just taking it all in. She never expected to be going to a magic academy to learn to be a sorceress and the school itself was impressive too. When Kiko reached the top of the stairs, she looked up seeing Philippa had been looking down at her. "Bit nervous, are you?"

"No ma'am, I'm perhaps too excited,"

"You did seem like an enthusiastic learner, did Yennefer tell you your homeroom is with her?" Kiko slowly nodded as Philippa walked with her inside, shutting the doors behind them and being sure to lock it. "You'll get the hang of school life here in time, Kiko, don't worry about that," For once Philippa didn't sound so cold, perhaps it was how she preferred to appear before her fellow sorceresses but seeing as Kiko was just a new student and a kid it must be okay to let loose just a little.

"What was it like for you when you started?"

"It was a new beginning, as it is for all students, now don't be tardy on your first day; get to your homeroom before Yennefer finishes introductions," She said before walking to her own office while Kiko took off jogging down the hall until a familiar hand came from one room grabbing her arm and pulling her into the large classroom. Her mother smiled down at her before whispering to quickly find a seat then let go of her arm and moved to the large desk in front of the room.

The room didn't have desks, just long tables that could easily fit two people at each comfortably. Before them was Yennefer's desk and behind her was a dark green board with white chalk writing that read in the top corner of it—large enough to see, was her hand writing that read 'Yennefer of Vengerberg'. She was to teach beginning magic to the younger students and it gave her the chance to ensure Kiko had a good start to her magic career as well.

The day mostly consisted of Yennefer going over different versions and she ever showed the class how she could conjure a small crow by uttering a spell in her hand and then it flutter from her palm letting it land upon the front row table where two girls both with blonde hair, hazel eyes sat looking at the bird in pure awe. But after the school day Kiko waited for her mother on the stairs by the entrance reading when Geralt happened to walk up.

"Waiting for Yen?" Kiko's head looked up seeing her father standing there completely dressed in his witcher wolf armor with the two swords, and crossbow on his back. He looked to have recently gone to get a shave and haircut as the usually long beard was trimmed short and his hair was groomed as well. It was shaved upon the sides and the top was pulled into a ponytail.

"Yeah, she should be out in a bit, did you need her?"

"Well let's just say she and I had some plans,"

"A date night," Kiko smiled and stood closing her book. "Did Ciri leave on another contract yet or is she home?" Geralt crossed his arms and gave the girl a grin.

"She's still at home; last I saw her she was cleaning her swords, head right home alright? No detours like you did two days ago, don't need Yennefer worrying where you went," Kiko was known as a curious wanderer as seen the other day when she was only supposed to go to the bakery the other day but she got too curious and ended up detouring to explore the city. It took Yennefer and Geralt an hour to find her but the past event with the Skellige warriors had her mother acting far more protective of her than before which was understandable.

"I won't dad, promise," She said before running off for home, as the Witcher's attention moved to the school front doors opening to reveal Yennefer exiting. She gave a smile upon seeing Geralt but then her violet gaze looked around in wonder.

"Where's Kiko? I was supposed to walk her home,"

"She just left, wanted to spend some time with Ciri before she probably has to head out on another contract soon," He saw Yen cross her arms almost in a disapproving manner. Oh boy Geralt did something again and here comes the scolding from his beloved sorceress.

"And you let her go alone?"

"Yen, you can't baby her forever; can't stay tied to your apron strings once she becomes a Sorceress herself," Geralt gave a casual shrug feeling that letting Kiko at least start to grow up a bit was a good thing. Yen went silent for a moment casting her eyes away before she gave a slight sigh.

"You're right, I suppose ever since the incident I've been… too protective over her—coddling even,"

"Can't be helped, you gave up your chance to have your own children years ago—,"

"It was that or suicide Geralt, and if that happened I wouldn't be here," She made her way down the stairs, moving to his side and slipped her slim hand into his. Geralt gave her hand a slight squeeze as he glanced over at her. He knew of her past; what pains she'd endured as a child. It was those pains that made her grow stronger because she never wanted to feel the same as she did back then. Helpless, alone, tormented and without the love and support of her parents. It was why she was as motherly as she was now and had been with Cirilla and now with Kiko.

He knew of her past as for him and his steep observation skills had noted years ago the so subtle lopsided measure of her shoulders. The spell used by her mentor to right the deformity seemed to have missed just so slightly that a normal human could never tell that at one time, Yennefer was a hunchback. And yet that very fact didn't bother Geralt, it was not just her beauty he loved about her; it was also about her personality. She matched him; completed him. She was the only woman who pretty much could take him head-on being her temper was just, if not worse than his. Don't even get him started on the time he angered her enough that he was dropped into a lake during an argument but it gave them both time to cool off—him especially because that water was cold.

"Stop thinking about that,"

"Yen, you know I hate when you read my mind,"

"Would you like to be dropped in a lake again? It's fall the water is bound to be as cold as last time," She gave a smug grin knowing full well how much Geralt hated to be teleported or just portals in general. Something about them made him either uncomfortable or was it that his stomach churned every time he had to enter one? Either way, Yennefer always had an ace up her sleeve if he ever argued with her. She'd simply drop him in a lake.

"I hate portals," he huffed.

"As much as you hate underdone meat and funerals, come now where are we going on this little date night? Ciri can watch Kiko until we get back," Yennefer hugged onto Geralt's arm, her hand squeezing his forearm. He glanced over and then teasingly tapped his chin in thought.

"Maybe we could head to the Tavern and get dinner there, and then we can take a stroll back home,"

"We'll have to bring the girls back something you know," Her dark head of raven hair rested upon his shoulder as he nodded and led the way with Yennefer still clutch to his arm, towards the Tavern.

It was a well-kept place; this Tavern, called the Golden Dragon and who ran it you'd never expect. No it wasn't Zoltan or Dandelion but Saskia, the Virgin of Aedirn. It was amazing how she'd gone from a revolt leader to being a Tavern owner but she loved it all the same. The peace and joy one could find within the large city was what drew in crowds of nomadic humans looking to settle, build homes and lives. That was what Saskia did, she put down the sword and became a Business woman (Or should we say dragon?) running the best Tavern in the city.

Whenever you entered it smelled of roasting pork or grilling chicken with the sounds of joyous drunken singing but if you got too rowdy, Saskia herself would toss you out and onto your ass. She had a pretty low tolerance for drunks fighting in her Tavern. When Yennefer and Geralt entered they found the place as loud and noisy as ever with Saskia on one of the tables leading the song loud and proud with a tankard in one hand and what looked to be either a pork chop or chicken leg in the other. When she spotted Geralt, the blonde leapt down and slammed down her tankard, shoved the food piece into a sleeping drunks mouth which woke him and walked over with her arms up and open.

"Witcher Geralt, delightful to see you again and I see you came to live in the new city!" She chuckled and crossed her arms standing before him. "And who's your violet eyed lady here?"

"She's—,"

"Yennefer of Vengerberg," She cut in extending a hand to the Tavern owner. Saskia laughed and grasped Yen's hand in a tight grip that had the sorceress flinch a bit.

"Lovely to meet you, I'm Saskia the Virgin of Aedirn or the Dragon slayer but most just go with the 'Rowdy and Loud Tavern Owner'," When Yen finally got her hand back she could feel the blood able to rush back into those veins having been halted by the tight grip of the other woman.

"Quite the grip you have,"

"Comes from wielding a sword, Geralt should know," The witcher gave a shrug as Saskia motioned for them to follow to the only open table left within the Tavern. "Anything you two need?"

"If you have apple juice I'll take that, unlike Geralt I try not to drink myself stupid,"

"I'm not that bad,"

"Mhmm… yes like stealing my clothing to dress up with Lambert and Eskel so you could call other sorceresses to party with you isn't being stupid drunk?"

"Okay that was one time," Geralt huffed. Yen always knew how to peg him for the things he did. It's been that way since he made the last wish and even after the wish was removed from them. She knew him too well; knew the buttons to push and what ones to steer away from, or how to calm him, relax him or reason with him. She was really the only one who could because they were nearly the same; two puzzle pieces that completed one another.

"One time is one too many, Geralt," The witcher turned to Saskia.

"She never lets me live anything down,"

"Gonna happen, there Geralt, just got to take the punches and keep on going," She shrugged and patted his shoulder. "Anything else or you two plan to poke fun at one another?"

"I'll take some vodka—I'll try to be a good boy," he said glancing at Yen who was playing the innocent looking away. "And what's that delicious smell?"

"That's the roast chicken and stew,"

"I'll take some of the chicken," Yen chimed in leaning against Geralt's side.

"And I'll have the stew so long as I get some rolls with it,"

"Of course, no one leaves here hungry, I'll have Ethan bring over everything when it's ready," With that Saskia left, leaning her head into the kitchen area barking out orders to the chef. Geralt glanced over at the sorceress leaned against him with her one hand rested on his leg. Her eyes were closed but suddenly he heard her in his mind.

" _Yes Geralt?"_

" _Yen, I hate when you do this,"_

" _Afraid I'll find your dirty thoughts about me?"_

" _No, you're just as bad,"_

" _Hmm yes me and my stuffed Unicorn,"_

" _What happened to it after Skellige?"_

" _Funny thing… it broke again, when I was going to see the Emperor after we faced the Djinn I simply touched it and the head fell right off as did the raised leg,"_

" _Told you it was a piece of junk,"_

" _But I love that piece of junk for all the memories it's held,"_

" _Including our weight until the first time it ripped apart and we just sat there laughing?"_

" _Yes including that day,"_ Yennefer's hand that rested on his leg reached up hooking over his forearm as her eyes opened. A gaze of violet looked up at him; a gaze he loved and knew so well. When mixes of red entered the color near her pupils it meant she was angry, but with blue it means she was calm or sad about something. Her eyes were so rare but paired with a light complexion and dark hair it gave her a mysterious air about her but her gaze was always gentle when it needed to be. Those very eyes though; they were not only beautiful but told her emotions best. In truth Geralt had never once seen Yennefer cry but one time he'd heard her sobs. When he was dying; when the pitch fork pierced his chest he heard Yennefer scream out so loud it sounded like her voice went raw from the tone alone.

 _ **These scars long have yearned for your tender caress**_

 _ **To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own**_

 _ **Rend my heart open, then your love profess**_

 _ **A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone**_

Yet other than the day he lay dying, she never let anyone see her cry, never looked to be able to but he was the one unable. That knowledge stripped of him at a young age but Yennefer was taught never to cry, whether tortured or in pain she didn't shed a tear. Her eyes would change in color though, they gained the hint of red for when pain angered her but the times she was worried for Ciri, or even for Kiko they shifted to catch a blue color in the very center by the pupil. Geralt couldn't help it but he suddenly remembered the words to the song Priscilla sang years ago when they first met. The song was about Yennefer and Geralt's relationship and that they always fled each other only to return. It spoke of her entirely from the violet eyes, raven locks of hair that curled, down to the very perfume she wore. He studied Yennefer's eyes, losing himself in the bright and beautiful violet color.

 _ **You flee my dream come the morning**_

 _ **Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet**_

 _ **To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy**_

 _ **Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep**_

Yennefer could hear the song words echoing in Geralt's thoughts; she'd not heard the song until now but the words alone—they were what made her smile. He was remembering lyrics that reminded of her and the very tone; the vocals were now pouring into her own mind filling her with that loving warm fuzzy sensation as her hand glided down his arm to lace their fingers together. Staring back into his cat like eyes she always found his gaze not menacing like most but humbling because she knew the person beyond those eyes and he was caring, loving; a father figure, protective of those he loved, and a man of the truest justice.

 _ **The wolf I will follow into the storm**_

 _ **To find your heart, its passion displaced**_

 _ **By ire ever growing, hardening into stone**_

 _ **Amidst the cold to you in a heated embrace**_

So long they chased each other, parting and being brought together countless times over the many years. At first it was because of a Djinn's magic but now it was nothing but love they had for one another. They were two sides of the same coin; perhaps one of the two headed coins more or less but still they were so similar none the less. She was prickly but so was he if rubbed the wrong way. Both would protect what they loved and held strong to their beliefs. Sometimes Yennefer still found herself wondering what they found interesting about each other years ago when they met. He'd brought her apple juice one night when she had a terrible hangover; her hair a terrible mess but that day was the first time she saw a Witcher and first time he apparently saw a sorceress.

 _ **You flee my dream come the morning**_

 _ **Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet**_

 _ **To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy**_

 _ **Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep**_

He remembered that day they met, he had to help Dandelion but he needed her help. He snuck in and took over bringing the apple juice to her instead of her servant so he had an excuse to speak with her. Of course in her half asleep and perhaps still drunken state she hadn't realized who he was at first. But when he'd seen her sleeping all he saw was a body form under a blanket with a head of silky and beautiful dark raven colored hair poking out from the top. When she had heard him enter sure she shifted but her hair was always still in the way. Yet once those eyes saw him she attacked only to realize he was a Witcher by how fast he moved.

 _ **I know not if fate would have us live as one**_

 _ **Or if by love's blind chance we've been bound**_

 _ **The wish I whispered, when it all began**_

 _ **Did it forge a love you might never have found?**_

She'd been so curious of him, the first Witcher she'd seen. Spewing countless questions at him before he could even answer the first, like that of a child excited over something. She asked about his eyes, wondering if the pupils narrowing were his doing or based on lighting before telling him to bathe as she could smell his horse and even determine the color. The bathed together; her invisible to him but still together. Yet when told about it, that Djinn he said him and Dandelion came across became all she cared about and was soon her only goal. Seeing nothing else but capturing it unaware he had made wishes to it and only he could make the final wish; the Last wish. That very wish was very reason they were both were bound together; their fates intertwined. Yet the pair didn't want to change that fact or go back to not knowing each other. They've brighten each other's lives, and brought love, life and adventure.

 _ **You flee my dream come the morning**_

 _ **Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet**_

 _ **To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy**_

 _ **Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep….**_

The witcher leaned over and whispered a sweet three word phrase into her ear while inhaling the delightful perfume she wore; the scent he came to love. The gooseberries gave the perfume a tart scent while the lilac was the soothing sweetness that mixed fairly with the other, ensuring that one did not overpower the other. How he loved that scent; most nights burying his face into the raven dark hair and sleep with his arms around her waist, feeling her soft touch trace over his scars. "I love you Yen,"

The sorceress turned her head a bit so her gaze moved to meet his with a smile gracing her lips, brushed with a bit of sweetness of honey. Her voice was soft and soothing as she responded with a gentle, "I love you too," before leaning up to press their lips together firmly, hands gripping firmly together as they shared their moment of passion and love only to be torn apart when Saskia had returned with their drinks clearing her throat. Yennefer's cheeks touched pink as Geralt rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry to break up the moment," she said placing the drinks down as the Chef Ethan came out putting their food down and departing back to the kitchen. "Enjoy and don't get too frisky kids," She winked and left the two alone again. They shared a 'we were caught' look before they decided to eat…

Later on it was dark out; about around ten at night, when Geralt and Yennefer, walking hand in hand strolled by the elven gardens. The elves of the city kept the garden looking so beautiful it was filled with almost every color of flowers, from black or white to the pastel colors of light pink or baby blue. In the center of the garden was a small fountain made of marble stone that depicted two dancing people. One was an elf maiden and the other a human man with a dwarf playing a string instrument to which the pair was dancing to. The soft sound of running water was soothing as Yennefer sat on the fountain edge and peered down at the small exotic fishes.

"This place is beautiful don't you think, Geralt?"

"It is, but it just doesn't outshine your beauty," The sorceress smiled and looked up at him as he sat down. Moving to his side, she leaned into him as the witcher put an arm around her shoulders.

"I do love those compliments of yours, for some reason they never get old they just make me smile to know I mean so much to you,"

"You always have, Yen and you always will," he leaned down kissing the top of her head gently. "We should get back soon, hope the girl's haven't destroyed the house,"

"If they did I'll make them clean it," Yennefer laughed, knowing her daughters wouldn't be foolish enough to wreck her house, they wouldn't like to see her angry with them. Yen was known for her nasty temper when she snapped. At times it even scared Geralt how dangerous she could become. So powerful, so dangerous but so gentle all at the same time was ways to explain Yennefer. Yet he loved that about her, she could take on a Golem without trouble barely needing Geralt's help to fight. Sure he was the monster hunter but he's witnessed her blasting monsters with bolts of lightning then using a spell to make them explode from the inside out. Yennefer was not the type of woman to mess with.

"I bet you would, sitting there like a general or prison warden until they cleaned their mess,"

"Haha, Geralt you know I'm not that terrible, I'll just tell them to clean it and if they don't they'll have more work to do,"

"Ooh sounds like a worse punishment," He smiled before standing up. "So how was the first day teaching?" Yennefer stood up and fixed her skirt a bit, dusting off the back.

"It was nice; teaching the younger new crowds of young students was actually nice. They all seem so ready to learn magic," She reached up absently brushing her fingers over the charm upon the choker collar around her neck. Her mind moved to remembering the young faces in her class, mostly girls but each were ready to learn; amazed by her little shows of magic during class. The children mostly amazed by how she created the bird that landed on one of the tables before a snap of her fingers made the bird vanish and leave a black crystal skull behind. "Kids so young are like sponges, soaking up knowledge like it was water,"

"And what was Kiko doing the whole time?"

"Taking notes, during the lunch hour I barely saw her eat; she was reading most of the time,"

"Appears she's determined to be a great sorceress, who knew we'd raise two girls with one who became a Witcher and the other wanting to be a sorceress like her mother," He lightly took her hand and headed home. Yennefer gripped his hand tight.

"I know, she'll be a great one, I can tell. She already shows that focus and when other kids play she studies; if they chat, she goes over her notes instead… Reminds me of how I was,"

"You never really talk about your time during your magic training,"

"Never thought it important, you don't put in detail what your training to be a witcher was like,"

"Alright you got me there," Geralt shrugged. "How does she remind you of yourself?"

"When I was young, I withdrew from everyone and wanted only to hide amongst the books. I studied, I practiced, I failed but I learned. She shows an aptitude for magic stronger than some of the other kids. Think about it, her power; that 'Ghost eye' manifests already? Even Ciri's didn't show fully until puberty,"

"Maybe it's because of that Mikka woman, perhaps the same happened to her and now the power manifested more in Kiko than others who have had it," Geralt stopped outside their home and listened for a moment. "They're upstairs on our bed sounds like playing a game,"

"I am somehow glad my hearing isn't that good, I don't need to hear everything around me all the time,"

"I try not to eavesdrop," He opened the door stepping aside. "Ladies, first," Yennefer smiled and kissed his cheek before walking in, hearing Kiko nearly leap down the stairs and hug her waist. The sorceress patted her head before stepping back and crouched down.

"How did you like the school, Kiko?"

"It was fun, I'm glad I at least passed that exam that day after I met Margarita," Yen cupped her daughter's cheek with a smile on her face.

"I knew you would, there's no doubt you have the skill to be a sorceress one day, the teachers have already started to notice your determination,"

"Yeah, Yen even says you remind her of when she was young," Geralt added in placing his swords against the wall by his chair sitting down. "Who knows, might even be a sage one day,"

"A sage, is that more powerful than a normal sorceress?"

"They have far more knowledge and mostly only Elves have reached that level but the skill you show already at such a young age could mean you're just as good or at least one can hope," Yennefer stood and moved to her own chair. "Did you two eat?"

"Yeah we ate," Ciri spoke up as she came down the stairs. "And Kiko's been begging me not to leave on another contract again," Kiko crossed her arms in a minor pout. Yes she hated seeing Ciri leave but she knew she had to, being she was on the Path and being a Witcheress meant she was needed to fight monsters that humans couldn't. Her service was needed even though it barely gave her much coin anyway. Yet when Cirilla returned home money didn't matter, what with Yennefer being extremely wealthy herself with her shop still back in Vengerberg selling magical beauty creams and oils. Removing blemishes, and sleepy bags under the eyes, hide wrinkles and so on. The products made women and even some men; mostly elves flock to buy them. With such a fortune, Yennefer always gave Ciri a coin pouch full of crowns along with some bread, apples and water before she set out on her way.

"You know how she is, Ciri, loves you too much," Geralt smirked. "What's the contract on?"

"Basilisk has been killing livestock and even killed two men and a woman by snatching her right off her horse, I'm only getting about a hundred crowns at most for the contract,"

"Even with war over people aren't going to have much coin," Yennefer chimed in.

"Yeah I know, but someone has to do it,"

"Yes and you both need to get some sleep, Kiko especially," Yen's violet gaze moved from Cirilla to her younger daughter.

"But mom…"

"No arguing, upstairs, change into your night clothes and get to bed," Kiko sighed and dragged herself up the stairs, quickly changing into her clothing only for bed before hoping under the sheets and laying on her side faced away from the door. Soon even Cirilla came upstairs except she didn't change, just flopped on her bed on the other side of the room and was sure enough snoring within a few minutes. Kiko drifted to sleep but not without hearing Yennefer check in on the two at the door then left them to sleep for the night…

 _Early the next morning_

Kiko awoke to the sound of a snorting horse outside. The sun was not even out yet; the sky still dark just without a moon shining down. She climbed out of bed and snuck down stairs, passing by her parent's room and opened the door to find Ciri was readying her horse. She tightened the saddle and secured the saddle bag while ensuring she had the trophy rope strapped to the saddle bag side. Being she had her hood up she obviously did not see Kiko standing there, frowning until she turned toward the door and looked down a bit.

"You should be sleeping,"

"I heard the horse snorting and decided to see what it was for,"

"Yeah I have to go," Ciri frowned, brushing her hood back. "I have to complete the contract," Kiko softly sighed and walked out hugged Ciri tight.

"Just be safe and come home, promise," the Witcheress's frown turned into a soft smile as she returned the embrace kissing the top of her sister's head.

"I'll return home, I promise but you have to promise to study hard in the academy," Kiko stepped back and smiled wide.

"I'll be the best sorceress yet! You'll see!" Ciri couldn't help but laugh, she loved the pride and joy she saw radiate from Kiko every day. It was almost intoxicating how positive Kiko always was about things. She seemed to always bring out the best in people even some of the mean sorceresses and years ago when she met Lambert he actually wasn't prickly. Something about the young girl made people around her smile and just happy. You couldn't frown around her for long as she'd do or say something to enlighten you or brighten your day. Perhaps it was because she was young and energetic but mostly seemed she was just too inspiring and positive to be sad or angry around.

Kiko then thought of something and ran back inside to get it, leaving Cirilla with a puzzled look on her face. When she came back her hands were behind her back. "What do you have there?" Ciri asked out of pure curiosity. Her young sister held out an item, a simply charm of her favorite flower. It was her luck charm and she was giving it to her older sister for some luck.

"I want you to take this with you, I always worry if you are coming back but maybe this will give you even better luck," Ciri smiled and took the charm holding it to eye level. The flower was that of white and red rose with a clear crystal stone in the center. It was connected on a silver chain that was about as long as one of Ciri's fingers. She held the charm within her palm and nodded.

"Thank you Kiko, and when I return I'll give it back,"

"Okay, I hope it brings you luck on your contract," she gave her sister one last time before heading back inside finding her mother standing there with her arms crossed. Kiko knew she was in a bit of trouble but nothing to make her mother explode and yell at her. No simply a shake of her raven black hair and she pointed to head upstairs. She did have school in a few hours and next to leave early was Yennefer so she could get class ready when the students were to arrive. The young girl headed upstairs and back into bed to get a bit more sleep while Yennefer followed behind but into her room.

Taking a quick hot bath, she soon got her clothing out. A dark blue to black outfit with feathers around the off the shoulder top, midsection corset, short skirt, thigh high stockings and knee high boots with gloves. Yennefer sat before her mirror brushing her hair before getting dressed but she felt eyes on her the whole time looking over to see Geralt was awake, on his side and watching her.

"How long have you been up?"

"Long enough for a nice view,"

"Hmm, you haven't changed a bit," She chuckled and started applying her makeup, light purple and black for the eyes. Light pink natural lipstick to let them look bright and lively as well as some blush but not too much. "Ciri already left for her contract,"

"I heard, Kiko was also up,"

Yennefer nodded starting to get her clothing on, first her top, and corset, skirt then lastly the stocking and boots. "Kiko was wishing Ciri good luck on her contract was all, you know how close they are even before they found out their ancestors were friends," She pulled her gloves on. "Well I have to get going, what do you plan to do today?"

"Perhaps see what I can do in the city or out in the nearby small villages, everyone knows they need help of some sort," He sat up a bit in bed as she walked over, leaning down to lightly kiss his lips.

"If you kill a monster be sure to bathe, I rather not embrace you smelling like corpses,"

"I'll be sure to, not you head off to work. You have young minds to teach," Yen smiled and gave another kiss before she left to the academy…

 _Later that morning…_

Crowds of students flooded into the halls of the Academy. Older students went to either Margarita or Fringilla's classes; the younger class just above Kiko's level was to report to Philippa's classroom while Triss and Yennefer had the task of the youngest crowd. When Kiko walked in today there was an Elven woman speaking with her mother, leaning her hands on the desk as they spoke. She had long straight red hair but it was nowhere near as fiery as Triss's is, and her pointed ears stuck out from the curtain of red. The elf woman's skin was pale or perhaps that was normal for all Elves to have fair or light skin. She donned a long flowing yellow dress with a green sash around her stomach. Kiko could see what looked to be pearls and some amber decorating places on her dress unaware the Elf had turned her gaze onto her until she looked up and all color drained from her face.

Kiko woodenly staggered to her seat and put her head down out of pure embarrassment, because the Elven woman had caught her gawking like some fool. Yes she'd seen Elves before but this one was not a normal elf, she could tell from the runes that also decorated her outfit like how Philippa or Fringilla wore on their persons. "So you are the young one Philippa and Margarita told me about. The young girl with the saov eye," Kiko didn't exactly get some Elder Speech but it only made the woman chuckle at the sight of the girl's confusion. "Ghost Eye,"

"Yes ma'am," Now she could feel it everyone in the class had gone silent and all shifted their gazes onto Kiko. Something tells her either they were going to be impressed by her or out her for being better.

"I'm Ida Emean aep Sivney,"

"You're the Elven Sage," She nodded and crossed her arms. Kiko glanced back over her shoulder and sure enough every student was looking at her; some had faces of awe and others of jealousy that they weren't being looked upon by the older sorceresses with honor or curiosity. Honestly Kiko hated the attention, so she had a special eye, she didn't like feeling like a sideshow freak with everyone gawking at her. Felt like the only place she didn't feel like that was at home. Ever since her ability was discovered; or ever since she started meeting sorceresses aside from her mother they looked at her like she was a science project except for Margarita and her mother Yennefer who saw her as a potentially powerful sorceress.

They could already tell Kiko showed far more magic talent than even most human children who began the training and now even an Elven Sage had taken interest in her; A Sage. They use the higher form of magic knowledge and ability that most humans can't reach. For any sage, knowledge was power because they knew much and they were also known for being a bit stubborn with said knowledge too. Yet this one before Kiko was studying her a bit before a smile caught her lips which seemed to lighten up her features just before she turned to Yennefer.

"Yennefer of Vengerberg, may I speak to you outside in the hallway quickly?" Ida asked, moving towards the door. The dark clad sorceress glanced to her students telling them to behave for a moment as she exited the room shutting the door behind her.

"What is it?" Ida leaned upon the wall with her arms folded.

"Your daughter in there, you can already sense the level of her magic that has yet to reveal itself, when she does begin to show it… I would like to help train her," She said, looking the utmost serious she had in some time; more so than normal.

"But you'd refused to teach before and you always say—," Ida raised a hand, seeming to physically stop Yennefer's words and halt her sentence.

"I know what I said Yennefer but that was before I saw such a child. Your daughter holds great power that in a human has not manifested in centuries; Kiko is exceptional and far beyond the other children within that class," She went to walk around Yennefer stopping at her side, turning her head to her. "Kiko is the true definition of a potential golden child, a prodigy even," With that Ida walked away leaving Yen wondering over her words before shaking herself mentally and entering back into the classroom, smiling and trying to act like something wasn't buzzing mad within her mind.

"Right, sorry about that children. Today's lesson we start with basics about how to even manifest your magic to start casting spells," She said going back to teaching but she still could not shake what Ida told her…

 _Lunching hour…_

The dining hall of the school was large enough to house every student, with large picnic tables that'd been newly built only two weeks prior to booths lining most of the walls crowded with young upcoming mages, laughing and chatting away. The dining hall filled with the smell of what was for lunch, made by the human and Elven chefs. The aroma of fresh hot pasta in a creamy butter sauce paired with fresh bread and a green salad caught anyone's attention making them hungry. You'd have to stand in line of course take a tray and moving down the line pick up one bowl of the main dish, smaller one of salad and your preferred dressing, a fruit, piece of fresh bread and lastly the drinks of the day; Iced tea or Lemonade.

Thing is the teachers didn't even eat within the dining hall as they had their own lounge room that was finer. Table cloth on the tables with plates and silverware placed just right on the tables with seats that made most nobles jealous of their elegancy and comfort. While the kids in the dining hall ate pasta, salad and bread, the sorceresses went about eating bacon wrapped filet mignon, sautéed asparagus, and wild rice that paired with a nice glass of red wine. And seeing as there was not as many sorceresses compared to the students it was not as loud but instead there was calmer discussions and a few moments of laughter unless you want to call Philippa's simple 'heh' or 'ha-ha' as a laugh. Woman never smiled; not once.

"Say Yenna, did I hear Ida correctly when she spoke to you in the hall? She wants to help train Kiko?" Fringilla asked, cutting into the filet mignon on her plate. Yennefer ate a bite of food, washing it down with a sip of the wine.

"Yes and it was shocking, she even stated that Kiko was a prodigy to magic in a way,"

"I'm not surprised, that eye of hers is unusual and she comes from a powerful bloodline herself; sure not as strong as Ciri's but still powerful itself as that Mikka woman was taught by Lara Dorren," Triss responded.

"I am amazed that she'd want to help train the girl myself," Margarita shook her head. "Ida had outright refused to teach here but suddenly changed her mind upon meeting Kiko, why was she here anyway?"

"Told me she wanted to see what the school was like or something," Philippa sounded as if she'd been expecting it or something. "Perhaps she heard about a child who held the Ghost Eye from someone and decided to come see herself but… who told her?" The sorceresses looked amongst themselves before Margarita cleared her throat.

"I mentioned that we only had a new student within Yennefer's class who was special and showed an aptitude for magic at such a unique level,"

"Then she must have been able to sense or know it was Kiko. When she entered my class, Kiko stared at Ida for a moment before going to her seat and putting her head on the table. When she looked up Ida was right before her studying her then wanted to speak with me,"

"To be taught by a sage? Yen, Kiko's got a big future ahead of her if Ida; one so stubborn about teaching would want to train her in magic," Triss set her fork down for a moment. "She might be a target sometime in her life though; perhaps not by Hunters luckily but by mages who have malicious intents and would seek to use her or control her,"

"I don't even want to think about that,"

"Yennefer, you'll have to, honestly as teachers here we are all responsible for ensuring her powers do not fall into the wrong hands, just as we did with Cirilla now we must with Kiko as well,"

"I agree with Phil,"

"Me too,"

"I'll certainly help protect and guide her, Yenna," Yennefer fell silent taking a deep breath with a slow and inaudible nasal sigh. She rubbed her brow in thought just before nodding.

"You're all right, we have to teach her everything we all know, and ensure she stays safe… Thank you," She looked up and smiled, but something still weighted on Yennefer's shoulders. What or who would be a danger to Kiko and what could they all be one day in for? Only time seemed to be able to tell what could be lurking to take or even harm a simple eight year old girl…

 **Read and review: Tell me how you like it. What did you like and stick around for the next chapter, I'm not done through yet, I have several other characters I want to introduce in time. But your reviews tell me you want more, that you love what I'm doing and if I stopped you'd be sad.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven  
Dream a little Dream_

 _Hidden within Elven Ruins…_

" _Did you see it? The Eye?" a deep voice boomed from within the dim chamber as Ida walked down the steps. Yet it wasn't Ida, the moment she passed a pillar the person changed into another woman; a Doppler. The woman now clad in a dark red velvet dress stopped feet before where the voice came from. Her amber gaze falling to the shadowed face that sat in a chair before her. She could make out parts of his face but more importantly the scar over his one eye that lay behind an eyepatch. The other eye was a crystal blue color and his hair slicked back was a dark brown with a strip of white on the left side of his head. "Speak,"_

" _Aye, I saw it. T'was a young girl; just as ye said, name's Kiko too," She watched his hand grip the chair arm, hearing the old wood crack under the pressure of his grasp. "That girl was the one you were looking for right?" He didn't speak, only stood and clasped his hands behind his back moving into the flame's flickering light within the chamber, gazing at the golden fire dance about wildly. He lowered his hand just over it so the flames licked at his palm but it didn't pain him._

" _She is; she's the one, her mother thought claiming her dead; abandoning her would keep her from me," He growled, watching his palm catch fire but it didn't spread; remaining in his palm until he clenched his fist. It caused smoke to drift from his hand vanishing as it made its way toward the ceiling. The Doppler raised a brow curiously at the man._

" _Why do you need her eye, Malic? She's only a child, only several years old,"_

" _Her father caused me to lose my eye, right before I killed him. So I will take her eye; something far more powerful than the mortal eye I had," He gave the Doppler an evil grin. "That child's father cut my face blinded my eye but when I found out that his wife was born I swore to her I'd take the child's eye as repayment for the one I lost…"_

" _You do not plan to let her live either do you?"_

" _No I don't, I will have the girl's eye to replace my own, and with it I will gain its power," He turned around and moved back to his seat. "The mother also had a ghost eye but the powers never manifested in her, that eye was useless whereas the girl's is not, it was easy to sense the power within the woman's womb before the girl was born, such power; such magic,"_

" _Aye, you told me about that, you returned to the house where the woman lived to take the child and she nor the young one was there, only a note claiming the girl perished two nights prior,"_

" _She fled, leaving her child in another city thinking I would not find out, that I would not soon know,"_

" _Malic, if I may… what will we do with the Ida woman?" The Doppler pointed to said Elven sage shackled with dimeritium to the wall in order to keep her from escaping or using magic. The man turned his gaze onto the elf and smirked._

" _She'll remain useful only until I have gained the eye,"_

" _Very well, sir," she turned passing the pillar once more as her shape changed back into Ida, leaving back up the stairs…_

 _Meanwhile…_

 _ **You can't scream…**_

 _ **You can't move…**_

 _ **The hands try to push, but you won't budge…**_

 _ **Flickering eyes, begging to open…**_

 _ **Voice feeling raw, nothing to come out…**_

 _ **No one can hear you…**_

 _ **SCREAM!**_

" _ **HELP ME!"**_

It was the weekend, the sun drifting over the trees to let beams of light dance into the bedroom window and across the floor. The warmth seemed to place a light kiss upon Kiko's cheek waking; but she quickly sat up with a look of panic or fear only to be calmed by the smell of pancakes; or more precisely blueberry pancakes, wafting up to her room from downstairs. The young girl sat up with her nose high to take a deep inhale before she pulled the sheets off her legs and opened her dual colored eyes with a long yawn. She stood up and stretched her arms up before starting her morning scratches while dragging herself downstairs to find it was her mother making breakfast and what she didn't smell before suddenly caught her attention. It was the scent of hot bacon just removed from the pan and set to allow the grease time to drip off the sinful breakfast item no one seemingly could resist.

Geralt was not in the room but it was easy to hear him outside, sharpening and polishing his blades. He'd often do that; sit outside and do the one habitual thing aside from hunting monsters for coin, that witcher's did. A witcher without his blade was as good as dead; anyone knew that. She saw not only Geralt do that but Cirilla as well which was to be expected from being trained by Witchers how to use a sword and fight monsters or to just tell a ghoul from an alghoul. No matter the profession knowledge always seemed to be the most useful tool before the blade or magic spells came into play. Know what you were up against and you will succeed; fail to learn and your task will become that much harder. Words Geralt one time told Kiko when she was about six.

It didn't ever seem like it, but Geralt not only cared for Kiko as much as he did Ciri, he also taught her several lessons. But the one about knowledge he spoke to her about what was sat with her most of all. Sure she couldn't wield a blade, or didn't want to use a weapon like that in general she knew that even while training to be like Yennefer she would need to know what she would take on as a profession in her later years. But every lesson she was taught, she kept it in her mind; she always reminded herself of it.

Shaking herself mentally, the girl moved to her mother's side seeing Yennefer's violet gaze turn to her as she flicked her finger, putting out the fire within the stove. She plated the last bit of pancakes and bacon, handing one to the young girl and telling her to go sit at the table and eat while she brought over her own plate as well as Geralt's. On the table was a pitcher of juice, small container of butter and the metal syrup can. Yennefer stuck her head out the door to tell the witcher breakfast was ready and for him to stop playing with his swords to join them. Geralt only gave a smile, sheathing the blades and carrying them inside to place, leaned against the wall.

Kiko being still a touch short had to hop into her chair as Yennefer and Geralt sat down. The three dined in relative silence aside from the sound of them eating, drinking a bit or the tap of a fork reaching the plate when they pierced or even cut a piece of their pancakes. The smells of butter melting or the freshness of the syrup surrounded them paired with the subtle sweetness of the apple juice within the pitcher. Yet once everyone was done eating, the dishes were placed in the water bucket outside to be washed in a bit by Yennefer. Ever since she retired from the world of politics and high society she'd begun to find herself cooking more and doing house chores but she didn't care how to some it seemed a bit lowered from a sorceress. She could still use magic; even hire a maid but for the last year before the move to this city Yen had begun doing something more to kill time.

"Mom," Yennefer looked up as she was washing the dishes to find Kiko crouched and hugging her knees. She looked to have something on her mind. "I had a bit of a strange dream last night…" With a touch of concern mixed with curiosity, she stopped what she was doing giving her daughter her full attention.

"What happened? Dreams can be very powerful messages,"

"It was weird, I wasn't held down but I couldn't move, yet something was pushing me and trying to roll me over to my side but each attempt failed. I was in my room, I could see everything but when I tried to scream but I didn't have a voice. It kept trying to push me to my side, I gained some movement in my arm and hit the wall over and over trying to get you or dad's attention, even gained my voice for a moment and screamed 'help!' but no one heard me," Yennefer watched her child's dual colored eyes seeing hints of fear and wonder in them. "Then everything went black and I woke up this morning… Mom, what does it mean? I'm scared," Yen quickly dried her hands with a frown.

"I think your dreams are warning you of something, but of what I don't know… perhaps one of the other sorceresses knows an Oneiromancer who can interpret the dream but you're right to be concerned," She quickly stood and pulled her gloves on. "Come we'll go and speak with the other sorceresses over this,"

"Yes mom," Kiko stood and followed after Yennefer as she started off into the city's main square. The sounds of bards; mostly made up of elves, played music and sang while others performed dances or juggling paired with fire breathers. The young girl watched them as she followed her mother running right into her as Yen stopped just outside Triss's home; it was the first on the way. "…Think Triss is home?"

"She should be, she is known for being a late bird on weekends," Reaching out she knocked hard on the door hearing someone or something fall out of a bed upstairs possibly from sheets wrapped around the foot. When the door opened, sure enough Triss was there with her hair a mess from just waking up and still in her sleep wear. She rubbed her eye and yawned loudly before she could focus to see Yennefer and Kiko at her door.

"Yennefer… Kiko…? Why are you both here?" she said through a smaller yawn.

"Sorry to wake you but I wanted to find out if you knew an Oneiromancer and where we could find them, Kiko had a… very concerning dream last night that has her scared and the message might be in it just I'm not sure what it means," Triss's green eyes moved from Yennefer to Kiko before she slowly nodded.

"Yeah I know one, her name is Corinne Tilly and she's located in Novigrad last I knew, she's very famous for her work and if you want to brave going there it's the only one person who can help,"

"I rather know what Kiko's dream was about, it concerns me that in it when she tried to move she couldn't, was unable to scream or get the attention of anyone to save her," Triss's gaze shot back to Yennefer with her own face hinting at some great concern, before she tapped her chin with a finger.

"You're right to worry about that seeing as dreams are very powerful and knowing Corinne she'll most likely help to induce it again so perhaps you and her will also see what Kiko is dreaming or just be able to tell you what each part means. I mean the immobilization, being voiceless, pushed… it's got to all mean something," Yennefer gave a slow nod before turning to Kiko, who was pondering herself about the dream. The sorceress brushed her hand over the girl's shoulder pulling her attention back to reality. The pair bid a farewell to Triss before heading home so Yennefer could grab her black velvet cloak with the hood as even Kiko grabbed her own hood piece. They prepared to seek the Oneiromancer as soon as possible.

With a quick widening of her hands out to the sides, Yennefer opened a portal in the backyard then walked towards it with the young girl following after her. Entering the portal though, Kiko had her face covered since she was not exactly used to traveling through them yet perhaps or maybe she was somehow like Geralt. He always felt sick like after going through them, which made him dislike such travel methods. When she peeked from behind her hands, the pair stood in the dirty streets of Novigrad.

The free city of Novigrad, or at least that was what it was once called. Once the city was a vast and unbiased place to leave being it never picked a side in wars; forever remaining out of the conflicts that raged outside the city walls. That was until the now conquered Redania and reining Nilfgaard were at each other's throats with swords in hand. They two rulers knew how wealthy Novigrad was; rumor was that it housed not only the world's largest fleet but the treasury was supposedly enough to equip two armies worth. Yet even with that incentive, the now dead king Radovid had sought not only to take the city but burn every Mage, herbalist and Doppler within it. The only thing that stopped his tyrant actions was a blade to the heart from his former tutor, Philippa Eilhart.

He'd sought to find her, torture and burn her at the stake; it was his biggest goal next to beating Nilfgaard in the war. He hated her, grew disgusted at the mere mention of her name. Yet when he found himself trapped like a common rat he grew instantly so desperate to bang upon the final door of the blocked bridge on the left. Only then did he come face to face with his old Tutor who he'd had her eyes ripped out; spooned out as punishment. It was his way of 'putting the fire out in her eyes'. The only problem was… when a sorceress is backed into a corner she can become someone's worst nightmare. She blinded him as settling the score before delivering the stab wound to his heart from the back; a bit of revenge for all the lives he'd taken of Sorceresses.

"Kiko," the girl came back from her moment of reciting within her head what she'd been taught were large events that happened in the city recently. "Don't stray from me, this city is too large for that," Yennefer gave a light scolding. The girl nodded and quickly followed after the older sorceress towards an Inn called the Golden Sturgeon. The place was loud with drunks singing or playing the popular card game of Gwent, while others were brawling in the far corner. The sounds of fists hitting flesh, singing, or the band playing was all one could hear. Yennefer went to the counter as the innkeeper stepped from the backroom cleaning a mug with a small off white cloth.

"What can I help you with?" He asked, setting the mug down, slinging the cloth over his right shoulder.

"Do you know where a Corinne Tilly is? I must speak with her," The Innkeeper nodded slowly. Kiko couldn't see over the counter; blast her being short as she was. She leaned against Yennefer's side feeling her mother's gentle hand set upon her head, brushing back her bangs.

"Aye, she rents a room here, top floor go through the first door and it's the one on the left side, though she might not be here right now. Think she stepped out for a bit, but you can wait up there and when she comes in I'll tell her you'll be waiting," With a satisfied nod, Yen led the way towards the stairs only to stop and wait a moment or two for Kiko who strayed behind a bit curious over the card game the sailors were playing. She watched a card fall from the table and float over to right before her feet. The girl bent down picking it up and turned it over to find it was a card for Ciri. It had a lovely drawing in full color of her battling a large monster and it was a strong fifteen point card with no faction to belong to. Kiko had never personally played the game but she took such interest in the game.

The sailor looked up to see her staring at the card before he cleared his throat. Kiko looked up at him and went to hand the card back but he shook his head. "Nah, you keep it kid," The girl gave a quick thank you and bounded off to her mother's side, tucking the card safely away. They made their way up to the top floor and found the door deciding to sit outside waiting upon two crates. Kiko kept looking at the card, studying the detail of it and wondering what monster it was that Ciri was fighting in it. "Mom, can I ask something?"

"What is it?"

"What monster is this on the card?" Yen glanced over at the image and responded.

"Basilisk, it's like a weird cross between an overgrown chicken and lizard; not to be confused with a Cockatrice, we'll talk more about those in the academy but that's more of a higher class level," She smiled softly leaning back against the wall. "Seems you're interested in the game of Gwent,"

"It looks like fun and strategy,"

"You always were one for using your head, I know Geralt used to play; not sure if he has the cards anymore but I have my old deck hidden away,"

"You play Gwent?" Yennefer nodded.

"So do the other Sorceresses, it's a way to pass the time and see who can plan a perfect strategy with the cards she's given,"

"Who wins a lot?"

"That stands at evenly between me, Fringilla and Philippa," The dark clad sorceress couldn't help but chuckle, some would call Gwent a child's game but there were several sorceresses who found it amusing and a joy to play. It was the only time the women could really relax and since it was all about planning out what cards to play and when, it was the perfect game for them. Yen got lost in thought for a moment before feeling Kiko lean against her side. "We might be waiting for a bit…"

"Then can you explain how Gwent works while we wait?"

"Of course,"

 _Meanwhile…_

Triss sat by the fountain, reading a book or at least that is what she wanted people to think as they passed by. She wasn't though because what she was doing was watching Geralt, shirtless and chopping wood while Yennefer and Kiko were out in Novigrad. Her green eyes couldn't rip themselves away from the scars decorating his flesh; scars she once hand traced her fingers over pondering what monster had inflicted the wound to leave it. How she wished deep down inside he'd chosen to be with her, but he went with his first lover; his real lover.

What was Triss, but a fling; a web of lies that unraveled so fast she couldn't keep it woven after sometime. She could never understand it; what she saw in him, and why she felt so jealous that her friend was with him. Shouldn't she be happy Yennefer is happy? No, instead when she saw them together she'd glare, internally snarl and have to turn her gaze away. When Yen and Geralt kissed she felt a burning ache in her chest. The burning ache was not only jealousy but a hint of pain. She couldn't get over him. Even after all they said, the promise to just remain friends, she still burned with a passionate fire that desired the witcher.

How she missed it all; his touch, the way he made love to her, caressed her curves. But now she had none of that, because Yennefer had it all now. He loved her more; he chose to be with Yennefer and remain with her alone even when other women cooed and purred at him, Geralt didn't bother with them. Why would he when he had a lovely dark haired, violet eyed sorceress to call his own?

"Merigold," Triss jumped giving a little 'yip' as she snapped the book shut so hard it sounded like she broke something. Turning around it was none other than Fringilla behind her. "What are you doing out here?" Fringilla hadn't yet looked up but when she finally did she knew why. Poor little Triss, she still had a thing for Geralt yet he'd chosen to be with Yennefer. Fringilla slowly shook her head.

"I was reading," Triss tried to cover up that she was watching Geralt at work being sure there was firewood for the house to stay warm during the chilled nights. She couldn't help but watch him; his toned strong body glistening in the sunlight from the sweat bathing his scarred skin—no bad Triss; bad. She sighed and set the book aside. "I'm not fooling you am I?"

"Not one bit, Triss you have got to get over him, hell I bet he hears us talking right now,"

"Then do me a favor…"

"Which is?"

"Shut up," Triss snatched the book back up and quickly made a b-line towards her house with her head down, hiding the tint of pink to her cheeks. But Fringilla was not yet done with teasing the fiery haired sorceress. She followed after her and quickly moved before Triss's front door. "Fringilla, move,"

"I was serious, Merigold you have to get your mind and heart off of the Witcher, he chose to be with Yennefer not you," Just what she needed… a reminder that Geralt might have had feelings for her but ultimately his love was Yennefer. And Merigold hated that fact, she envied Yennefer so bad that seeing the two kiss made her blood boil. Perhaps it was because before she met Geralt, she; just like Yennefer had danced from lover to lover only for sexual relief and self-satisfaction not love. Triss had even dated a few mages, whose egos were so big that it would swallow up all of Nilfgaard when the bastards would fluff out their feathers and strut like arrogate peacocks.

But Geralt had been different to Triss, and that is what she liked most. Not just that he was a good lover in bed but protective, caring and devoted to friends and those he loved. That difference is what made Triss cling, pray and hope he'd return to her. No, he decided to be with Yennefer and what did she get? Jealousy, anger and loneliness; that were her reward, aside from keeping his friendship after it all. Though Yennefer seemed to still not trust her around Geralt; even stopped calling her a good friend or even old friend. Triss lost all of Yen's trust. The words she once screamed at Triss were still to this day echoing in her mind…

" _Enough of this damn talk," Yennefer screamed. Never before had Triss heard the dark clad sorceress use her voice in such a way. It was raw with anger; boiling with frustration. The sound alone made Merigold jump and even flinch back. She saw the color of purple mix with red in Yennefer's eyes, the clear indication she was not playing around. A black gloved hand pointed an anger strained finger towards her face as Yen's voice quieted a touch but the harshness was still there. "No more humility you arrogant wench; he is my man, he is mine, mine, all mine! Do you get it?! You need to stop talking about it, you need to stop thinking about it, and you need to stop being dazzle by the nobility of his character… right now and from now on!"_

"Triss, wake up,"

"Huh?" Triss mentally shook herself and looked up at Fringilla who had a brow raised at her. "Sorry I was thinking… what did you say?"

"I asked what you were planning to do before I caught you…"

"Nothing, what could I do? Seduce him and then Yennefer see the event? She'd not only have his ass but be after my head," Fringilla sighed and patted Triss's right shoulder as she passed by her.

"If you ask me, I'd say you need a new hobby; in fact focus on your students and work, not about the cock you miss ploughing you in bed," With that Fringilla left a very flustered Triss. Her face was burning hot not because she used fire magic but because of how the Nilfgaardian Sorceress was always so damn bold. Nothing escaped her and nothing was ever left unsaid with her around. And that was what made Triss blush so hard right now, because Fringilla said exactly what the others must be thinking themselves. She clenched the book in her hand before entering her house, slamming the door shut behind her…

 _Back in Novigrad_

"By what you say happened in the dream I am not surprised of your concern, I believe there are messages within the dream. Pieces that match to the unseen hands pushing her to move; roll over, her inability to scream for help, and that she could not move," Corinne stated glancing from Yennefer to Kiko. "The best I will do is help us all to see the dream and see if we can't find out what it all means,"

"We're willing to do whatever it takes to understand the dream," Yen responded. Corinne stood and motioned to Kiko. She followed with and was instructed to lay and relax on the bed in the room while Yen sat on the bed holding her hand.

"Now just relax and close your eyes," Kiko gripped her mother's hand firmly before she closed her eyes diving into the dream again…

 _She was in her bed, in her room and it was dark; barely able to see anything in front of her. Her body was stiff, unmoving even as she wanted to. She could feel the muscles twitch; aching to move but still they remained. Kiko kept glancing around the room and didn't see anything out of place. Yet her body; the joints and every single one of them was on fire. When she went to close her eyes in the dream, the unseen hands started to push her from the right side. Trying to roll her over but the stiffness in her body would not allow for it to happen. Panic gripped her tight as she opened her mouth, trying to scream but there was no sound; not even a peep. Her throat felt raw as she tried to scream for her mother, but still nothing came out. The hands pushed harder without success but what she'd not heard in the first time she dreamed this was a voice call out in the distance saying: 'Trust none!' then she woke up._

Kiko shot up from the sound sleep, her face was drenched in tears as Yennefer pulled her closer trying simply to calm her down. Corinne Tilly had a hand over her mouth watching Kiko before taking a slow breath.

"Your dream doesn't bode well, the inability to scream or talk means you're not in control of something. Being unable to move means something is going to hold you down while the hands pushing you are trying to save you from something, to push you forward,"

"What does it all mean?" Yennefer brushed her hand over Kiko's head as she had her face buried into the sorceress's chest.

"Someone or something is coming to harm Kiko; to pin her down and give her no say but the hands pushing her are trying to save her; protect her, I have a feeling whatever is going to hurt her will be something you and the Witcher Geralt will have to keep her safe from, if I were you I'd be on guard," Kiko could feel Yennefer tense up; a protective arm refusing to let her go. Corinne glanced from the frightened young girl to the dark haired sorceress. "You mentioned before… Kiko possesses something called the Ghost Eye correct?"

"Yes a power that allows her to see visions of the past mostly, only if she touches a person though,"

"Interesting, but something tells me her eye is stronger than that… perhaps that dream was a subtle demonstration of her power in a subconscious way, I'm not certain but I am taking a guess," Kiko lightly pulled away and hopped off the bed. The older women remained silent watching her as the girl staggered woodenly towards the door before turning her head, glancing at something Corinne had been knitting as she dreamed.

The long pause of silence was mind numbing, but she stared at the item intensively feeling the women watching her. Kiko reached out picking it up to study the pattern within the fabric. She tilted her head slightly before finally breaking the silence with a question. "You knit the emotions of the one dreaming?" Corinne seemed slightly taken aback from Kiko seemingly understanding why she often knitted while someone in her care dreamed. It was to map out feelings and emotions she herself felt echoing from the person in their dream state.

"Yes but… you're the first to have noticed and asked that,"

"The black you used… means for fear or panic, red for the frustration within the hands pushing me…" Yennefer stood and made her way over to Kiko who stood staring at the fabric. When she glanced at it there was an image there among the mostly black and grey. The red within the fabric had formed that of an eye; Kiko's very own eye. "The dream has to do with my eye more than you guess…"

"By what I knitted… yes I do believe it has a lot to do with your gift,"

"Just like Ciri…" Kiko whispered, so that only Yennefer heard what she said. She was right though, as Ciri had been hunted for years because of her gift and now… was it Kiko's turn to endure such a damned fate? A life always on the run, hiding, fleeing to avoid capture… the very thought of it made Yennefer's head hurt. Mikka fated Kiko and Ciri to meet; an oath in blood, but the true meaning was their fates would intertwine together. So did that mean that Kiko had to suffer similar things as Ciri?

It made Yen feel a bit sick thinking how fate cruelly whipped Ciri, leaving her with more emotional scars than most others her age had. But now Kiko who was not even a teen for several more springs was fated to something; that someone was after her for her power; her gift… her curse. How long had Cirilla run? Six or seven years, with the Wild Hunt always on her heels and they had been slaughtering anyone who was simply in the way. Trying to avoid them every time was hard for Ciri, but each moment made her stronger and yet she was a woman. Kiko was only a child, a young sorceress in training.

The news that Kiko could be in danger; now confirmed, would need to reach the other sorceresses and quickly. They would have no choice but to plan for her future and safety but mostly, to protect her; that was clear. They'd already sworn to protect the girl but now they needed to know so all could be on guard and ready for something to happen. They had to be ready to move, or even hide Kiko. Geralt would have to know and when Ciri returned she would need to be informed as well. Yennefer inhaled slowly and gently put a hand on Kiko's head.

"Come we can rest at the Chameleon," Kiko glanced up with a questioning look. "It's a cabaret, owned by your father's good friend Dandelion; a very mouthy Bard,"

"Don't all Bards talk too much?"

"I believe they just like hearing their voice," Yen opened the door letting Kiko walk out as she mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Corinne just before closing the door behind them. They made their way out of the establishment and pulled their hoods up heading through the mild crowds of the Novigrad docks towards the Cabaret mentioned earlier. What amazed Kiko about Novigrad was the fact that so many people could be seen working hard yet not having much money as evident of the many beggars they passed by on the streets.

Some beggars had no legs and were seated in a tiny card as their only means of getting around while others had an arm in a sling, holding the other out asking for change or that he was dying. Then you had the rich folk strutting around like peacocks during mating season. With their chests puffed out and their left thumb tucked into the belt they walked with an 'I'm better than you' ego oozing off of them. Kids played in muddy water puddles as their mothers were washing clothing by a well and yet the clothing remained looking filthy as they had when they started. Other children were playing with sticks acting as if they were swords or bow and arrows.

The thought that Kiko never got to play with kids like that made her a touch depressed. Most kids her age were all too busy with their studies trying to become mages themselves, but most of all they all seemed to be trying to outdo her. Kiko was the golden child and everyone wanted to be better than her, so no one talked to her, and none were her friend. She only had the older sorceresses; Including Yennefer, Geralt, and Ciri as friends but they were not her age. That was her life but she made the best of it, she loved her family and really Kiko couldn't see herself playing in mud puddles, water or with sticks.

"How much further until we arrive and why is it called the Chameleon?"

"I can answer only one of those two questions; the Cabaret is right there and as for why the name, that only Dandelion can tell you about," Kiko smiled seeing the building, and noticed that outside was a band of Bards playing music and dancing; inviting people to come inside, relax and have something to eat. It was easy to see that at least three out of four of the bards were elves. Two she-elves and a male elf; the male banged on the drums as one female played the flute and the other danced around singing and smiling merrily. The sight of the band having such fun brightened Kiko's smile which made the dancing she-elf twirl and stop smiling back at her, giving a wink and continuing to dance as she sang.

Yennefer led the way inside as a Dwarf wearing a green tunic turned around and gave a chuckle putting his meaty small hands on his hips. "Dandelion, get your head up from behind the counter, Lady Yennefer's here," After announcing Yen's arrival, a man poked his head up from behind the counter. From what Kiko could see he was dressed in fine purple and blue silk with many dazzling designs over it. He had a white cloth tied around his neck that fell a bit onto his chest and under it was what seemed to be a bit of jewelry; fine gold. He had jaw length brown hair with a well-groomed mustache and goatee.

"Yennefer, it's nice to see you—wait Geralt's not with you?"

"No he's back at home, I brought my daughter; one you haven't met yet, Kiko," She motioned to Kiko beside her as the dwarf walked over. It was amazing, such strong little men who were only the side of children at best but they were known for working hard and enjoying to work with their hands, even fighting seemed to be their thing.

"Well nice to meet ya little lassie, name's Zoltan," The dwarf extended a hand. When Kiko took his hand she could feel the many rough callouses that lined his skin; most likely from using that rather large axe that was on his back. "And as ya heard this here's Dandelion, owner of this here establishment,"

"Delightful to meet you, Kiko,"

"Nice to meet you both as well… Mom says you're the mouth Bard," Dandelion's mouth partly dropped open as he glanced at Yennefer who'd turned her head away to hide the slight laugh. Zoltan though; bursted out in laughter, clapping his hands together.

"That he is; that he very much is," Zoltan scratched his beard. "Hmm… you know the name Kiko means rejoicing child,"

"It does?" she asked curiously.

"Aye, from what I know that's what it means,"

"And what's mine mean?" Dandelion jokingly asked, crossing his arms.

"That you're a fuzzy weed," the dwarf snorted, and once more Dandelion was left speechless and embarrassed being the butt end of a joke he put his self in.

"Now gentlemen, though I find it amusing about the war of wits and words, I was hoping Kiko and I could rest her for a few hours, get something to eat then we'll be on our way," Just as Dandelion was about to respond a beautifully accented voice came from behind Yennefer and Kiko.

"Of course you two can stay rest and eat, you're friends here," When Kiko turned around she found a beautiful blonde woman with deep blue eyes, dressed in a green and red outfit that looked like she was a performer of some sort. She had a warm smile caught on to her lips as she continued. "Isn't that right Dandelion?"

"Oh yeah right I was about to say that," he chuckled. "Say Zoltan, mind taking our two lovely guests to an open room? Uh, anything you want brought up Yennefer?"

"Just some apple juice and sandwiches, something light; like ham sandwiches should do. Kiko's stomach isn't exactly used to teleporting yet and something too heavy might… come back up,"

"Understandable, now you ladies go and rest I'll bring up everything momentarily," Dandelion chuckled as the Dwarf led the way upstairs to a cozy midsized room with two beds in it. The room was nicely clean and felt inviting as Kiko leapt onto one bed curling up in a ball on her side, quickly falling asleep. Yennefer on the other hand sat on the other bed staring over at the young girl while she rang out her hands. What Corinne Tilly spoke of had her still feeling so uneasy; so much so that the feeling was nagging at her. Who would want to hurt her? Why would they try to hurt her? So many questions buzzed like mad in her head as she watched Kiko breathing calmly in her sleep.

If Yennefer didn't blink hard she could have started to sob…


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter eight_

 _A family's love_

It was early morning, the sun light peeking through the mostly closed curtains as the Witcher stood from the bed, glancing back to see a bare naked body that lay hidden under the blanket only revealing the head of dark hair. Yen always slept that way, with the blanket pulled up over most of her face but her eyes were always just above where she had the sheet pulled up to. Geralt pulled the curtains open causing the sunlight to fall right onto the Sorceress's face. With a half sleepy grumble, Yen tucked her head under the pillow giving off a mumbled cursing, even turning over to face away from the sunlight.

With a sigh, Geralt looked out seeing that the lake was calm and smooth as a mirror board, while the morning air clung with the smell of morning dew, the far meadows were covered with low, thin mist, hanging like a cobweb close over the tops of the grasses wet and shining in the sunlight. He heard another shift behind him, glancing back to see Yennefer had sat up; her back to him, rubbing her head with a yawn. "Awake already, Geralt?"

"Sounds like someone wanted to sleep the day away," He walked back to the bed and sat down, leaning back on the headboard while reaching over to run his hand over her back feeling her shiver at his touch. She half turned to him and rested back so her head came to rest on his chest. She looked tired, which wasn't surprising because of what she told him about. She'd been up until late last night just sitting down stairs thinking and staring at the fire crackle in the fireplace. Geralt pressed his lips to her brow as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Are you alright?"

"Right now I am, I have you here,"

 _So beautiful_ , he thought. Everything about her is beautiful and dangerous all at the same time; it was something none could deny about Yennefer. The colors she wears, contrast of black and white. It represented her beauty and terror, her mysterious nature as well as her power. He loved her delightful, raven curls, reaching up to brush his hand over them making the scent of her still lingering perfume waft around him. He studied her face, high cheekbones, accentuated by the crease that forms when she smiles. He leaned down to kiss her lips, wonderfully small and pale beneath her lipstick, they were soft and to Geralt were the sweetest lips in the entire world.

 _I heard that._ He heard her voice echo in his head.

"Yen, you know I hate when you do that," He said watching her eyes open and look right back at him. She gave a teasing smile before sitting up, grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it playfully. All she heard was _oof,_ when the pillow hit him. The witcher pulled the pillow from her hand and gave the sorceress a wide grin. She knew what that look meant and before she could even attempt to move, his arm hooked around her pulling her back to him even if she wriggled around. Whirling her around he pinned her wrists to the bed enjoying how her dark hair fanned out over the messy bedsheets. "Two can play that game," Yennefer opened her mouth to speak only to be silenced by a tender and loving kiss, feeling his rough hands trail over her arms and soon down her sides sending chills up and down her spine.

With a tilt of his head, Geralt's lips moved to feather gently over her neck while her arms came up to hug around his neck, running her slender fingers through his hair. His short beard stubble tickled her skin but it was the last thing on her mind this morning as a gasp escaped her lips when his found the sweet spot just under her ear, near her jaw.

"Geralt," she whispered almost breathlessly. The witcher paused and looked up into her dazed violet eyes.

"What is it?" he watched a soft smile touch her lips as she leaned up pecking his tenderly. When she pulled away their lips still brushed together. Fingers lightly traced over a scar on his chest.

"Where did we leave off last night?" Geralt smiled wide, pressing his lips to hers more firmly, while her legs hooked around him locking at the ankles…

 _[Afterwards]_

It had to have been two hours, leaving Yennefer and Geralt tangled in their bed sheets with Yen's hair messier than when she first woke and she'd given the witcher perhaps a few new scratches down his back but he wasn't complaining. Her head was rested on his shoulder, cuddled close beside him she nuzzled his neck as he traced his fingers up and down her back, along her spine.

"Y'know Yen… we should get dressed," he turned his head, burying his nose in her silky hair just taking in the lingering smell of lilac and gooseberry perfume that he loved so much; kissing her head. She seemed to cling tighter; how she hated pulling away from him because of the day beckoning for them to. Yennefer always preferred to remain in bed or in his arms. She could remember the days before meeting him how lazy she was though. She slept throughout most of the day only to wake and drink herself dizzy and pass out again. Yet now; now she had him, at one time she was raising Ciri and now she was raising Kiko. Who knew love would change her and her life. "Yen,"

"I heard you… but I don't want to; not yet, it's too warm," Her words did nothing to stop him from sitting up which only made her groan in protest. Once he left the bed though she stole his pillow, hugging it and cocooning herself in the blanket. Oh how sometimes Yennefer could act like a little kid not wanting to go to school. Geralt chuckled and made a move to grab for the sheet only to watch her cocoon tighter groaning a childish 'Nooooo' at him. Her head vanished under his pillow and he knew it was going to be one of those mornings. They were lucky Kiko had spent the night at Triss's because they'd spent hours playing Gwent only for the girl to fall asleep there, so Triss opted to babysit her for the night.

"Yen, come on get up,"

"Make me," bad move on her part, as the witcher silently walked from the room so when she peeked out, he wasn't there making her duck her head back under the pillow. It was silent for perhaps another minute or two before _SPLASH!_ Fresh cold water was poured over her making her jump and fall from the bed in a mess of soaked sheets as she screamed. "GERALT, OH GOD THAT WAS COLD; WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" She yanked the sheets off of her and shivered glaring at him with the bucket still in his hand.

"You said to make you, so I did," He set the bucket aside as she stood and grabbed a towel drying her body off before grabbing her typical black and white color clothing to get dressed.

"Sometimes you irritate me," She waved a hand quickly drying and making the bed, then pulled her boots on. Geralt leaned against the wall with a smirk on his lips as he was staring at her rear end while she was bent over fixing her boots.

"But you love me just the same," He watched her stand and turn to him giving a light backhand to his stomach.

"You're lucky I do," He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close. Her hands came to rest on his chest as she looked from his feline like eyes to his lips and back before he pressed his lips to hers. His hands drifted from her lower back to grasp her rear making her hop more onto her toes; curse her being shorter. Soon she pushed away from him giving a smirk heading from the room and downstairs.

"I wouldn't say lucky really," Geralt grinned following after the sorceress.

"Then what would you call it?"

"Does love need explaining?" Yennefer stopped half way down the stairs and looked back at him then away thinking.

"I suppose you are right being it's a bonding feeling shared between two people,"

"I love you, Yen," even with her hair covering a good portion of her face he could see her lips move, stretching into a smile before she even looked back at him again. He preferred it when she smiled, it always made her eyes shine; sparkling like violet crystals even in the dimmest of light.

"And I love you too," she replied softly. The pair stared at each other until a foot came kicking the door open almost making poor Yennefer hop over the railing when she jumped. When they looked over it was Ciri having returned from her recent contract. "Damn it, you nearly gave me a heart attack, Ciri!" The ashen haired woman glanced up and covered her mouth to keep from laughing, due to Yen's face having turned a tint of pink from the sudden shock. Being that Geralt had already heard Ciri coming he had not been shocked at all but he looked away also to contain a laughter that was bubbling inside his gut.

"Sorry Yennefer, I wasn't aware if you two were up or not yet,"

"So that would have been our wakeup call? I rather get a rooster…" The sorceress folded her arms.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo," Ciri teased, even though Geralt was giving her the 'cut-it-out' motion behind Yennefer then playing like he was innocent when she looked back at him to see what he was doing.

"What is this? 'Pick on the sorceress' day? First cold water dumped on me now I nearly get scared out of my boots," Ciri was biting her lips together before rubbing the back of her head.

"Yennefer… do you really forget what today is?"

"…Why do you ask?" The sorceress seemed to actually have forgotten what today was. Perhaps it was because she never gave it much thought or because after several years it meant nothing to her anymore. Yet her mind kept drawing a blank as to what was going on or even why everyone was seemingly picking on her since she woke up.

"Yen,"

"What?" She looked from Cirilla to Geralt. "Will someone explain please?!"

"Happy birthday," Yennefer's jaw seemed to tighten shut. Goodness she'd forgotten her own birthday, who would have thought to celebrate a sorceress's birthday though? She hadn't, because it became unnecessary to her after time in the academy. She was well over a century old and she'd only told Geralt but that was years ago around the time they first started being together. It was heartwarming to know he remembered even the most minor of details about her but he'd also told Ciri as well; even she remembered.

"You both… you remembered, but even I forgot…"

"Geralt never forgot, and he told me so I remembered too," Yen and Geralt made it the rest of the way down the stairs as Ciri gave her mother a tight hug. Of course Ciri smelled like a wet dog after a long hot day hunt but to Yennefer that didn't matter at the moment. "And there's one more thing, Kiko, bring it in," Yennefer's eyes moved to the doorway as Kiko poked her head out from the side first before walking in holding a furry black and white kitten in her arms.

"We got you a cat that matched just about everything you wear," Kiko said with a proud smile. The kitten mewed as if to approve the statement as the Sorceress walked over and gently took the small feline from the young girl holding it up to eye level.

The Kitten had soft silky fur that was a bit plush and stuck out everywhere a bit. It was mostly black with a white left from paw and the right ear was white as well, even the tail tip had a dash of it. The eyes were alert and a beautiful crystal blue, but it was the soft chirp like mew it gave that made the sorceress smile brighter. The kitten was adorable and the girls were right it matched her outfits being she mostly wore black and white. The colors just suited her best honestly.

She felt Geralt's hand come to rest on her side as he peered over at the kitten. "So what are you going to name it?" He asked reaching over and petting its small head. The small feline gave off a loud happy purr, closing its eyes and even stretching up a bit toward his hand.

"The previous owner said it's a female, so I guess that helps in naming," Ciri stated, setting a hand on Kiko's head as she leaned into her side. Yennefer thought for a moment before a name popped into her head. She bent down to place the kitten at their feet letting it wander the house a bit and get accustom to its new home.

"I think Aura works perfectly,"

"I like it,"

"Me too,"

"If you like it Yen, that's what matters," Yennefer seemingly couldn't stop smiling, leaning her head onto Geralt's shoulder. The Witcher put his arm around her shoulders as Ciri and Kiko hugged them both. "Seems we've made Yennefer happy, Ciri, Kiko,"

"Of course I'm happy, I have my family here; that's what makes me happy first off, and everything else is simply a bonus to it all," When a mew came from their feet, everyone looked down seeing the kitten wanted to seemingly join in on the family moment. Everyone simply shared a laugh as Yen picked up the feline which decided to climb onto her shoulder and hide in her hair, poking its head out on the other side.

"Thought I heard laughter in here," Standing at the door way was Philippa but her hair wasn't in braids as it normally would be but instead was loose and left flowing down her back and over her shoulders, onto her chest. She raised a brow as her gaze moved to see the feline poking out of Yennefer's hair. "A kitten for her birthday and it matches her completely,"

"Does everyone know of my birthday?"

"Well—,"

"That we do," Triss's head poked out from the side, cutting off Philippa. "Geralt told us," The red head stepped out in front of Philippa which seemingly made the older Sorceress a bit grumpy (or in her case grumpier), when she brushed pass the other. It was always normal for Triss to somehow piss off Philippa; it was like watching an adult wolf with an adolescent. The other one was bound to snarl and growl at the younger or at least go about reminding her who was older and stronger.

"Anyway, Yennefer, about what you told us upon returning from Novigrad, we need to all talk. Even Geralt and Cirilla need to know about everything," Yen could feel Geralt and Ciri looking at her as she gave a slow nod, taking the feline from her shoulder setting it down. "Are you sure you also want Kiko to know?"

"She's a very smart young girl and she knows most about it anyway, it's not smart to withhold things from her,"

"Very well, we'll meet at the academy meeting room within the hour," As Philippa turned to leave she grabbed the back of Triss's outfit and dragged her out of the door. At least Triss was able to grab and close the door. Geralt's gaze moved from the door to Yennefer who was ringing her hands.

"Yen, what was that about? Why do you need a meeting about Kiko? What's going on?" Geralt tossed the questions at Yen who only inhaled slowly, turning her gaze to him. He realized what her eyes said. They appeared as a brighter purple, something he only saw when something was heavily weighing on her shoulders and her mind. She seemingly puffed out her chest a bit and spoke low but clearly.

"You will know everything at the meeting, now everyone go get cleaned up we have somewhere to be," Ciri and Kiko shared a look then darted up the stairs. When Yennefer went to pass the Witcher he quickly grasped her upper arm halting her movement instantly. His grip was firm but still gentle; he knew she wasn't some fragile maiden but he didn't dare harm the one woman who scared him most only because she knew how to poke and pinch at places that hurt him most. She turned her gaze to him and there he saw it; her eyes had changed again. The realization of the soft blue mixed in was enough to have his hand let go.

"Something's got you worried," he didn't ask it as a question, he knew the sorceress well enough to know what was wrong; or at least he should by now. The sorceress turned her head away and sighed softly.

"Kiko had a nightmare, one that brought great concern and we went to see Corinne Tilly, she explained that the dream meant something or someone was coming after Kiko and it's up to us all to keep her safe…" Her voice sounded to be cracking, with the sound of what appeared to be tears. Something he knew she'd never allow. He'd only heard of one time she cried and that was when he lay dying, before she was on the verge of death. The fact that her young daughter by choice was in danger and that she had no idea by whom or what, was getting to her. Her shoulders were tense; she'd gone from happy birthday girl to worried mother.

"So the meeting… it's about a plan to keep her safe?"

"Yes, she's a young sorceress and the others… they all don't want harm to come to her," She sat down in her chair cupping her hands together. "The fact that I know near nothing about what to watch for has me scared. What if I can't save her this time? What if we fail at keeping her safe? What if—,"

"Yen, you're over thinking it,"

"I can't help it! She's my daughter, and just like Ciri I'd bring down the sky to save her; to protect them both I'd do anything, you know that,"

"I've seen it before; you destroyed Freya's Garden to learn something that could help us find Ciri. You're willing to do what it takes to protect what you love,"

"Then you understand why I am worried… To go through it again, to worry about someone you raised hurts when you feel you can't save them or protect them," Geralt walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. She reached up setting a hand upon his and softly sighing. "I'm sorry; I'm getting worked up,"

"It's normal, you're a mother even if the two we raised are not ours by blood, and they are our daughters. No matter what we'll keep them safe," Yennefer softly smiled, stood and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"Thank you Geralt, I am glad to know that everyone will fight to keep her safe,"

"I'd do anything for my family," When they heard someone clear their throat, the pair looked up to see Ciri leaning on the railing with Kiko at her side. Yennefer straightened her jacket stepping around Geralt, brushing her hand over his arm as she looked up to the two girls.

"Ready to head out, you two?"

"Simply waiting on you both," Ciri gave a smirk, while Kiko hopped down the stairs and to the door without a word. The sorceress glanced over to the witcher taking his hand and the four departed the house to head towards the academy…

Within the meeting room there was a long oak wood table surrounded by red velvet chairs. Above it hung an antler candle chandelier while on the table was a few small bowls of fruits and a pitcher of wine beside wine glasses turned upside down on the silver tray. Another tray beside it was covered in exotic cheeses, grapes, cured meats and crackers. At the head of the table was Margarita with Philippa and Fringilla beside her on either side, followed by Triss sitting across from Yennefer, Geralt beside Yen, Ciri next to Triss and Kiko seated next to her. Margarita cleared her throat and stood from her chair before she spoke.

"Thank you all for coming today, as we have much to discuss and plan for due to the information Yennefer brought to our attention the other day, and that information includes the safety and protection of Kiko. Yennefer, do you mind explaining in detail?" She motioned to the dark haired Sorceress as she sat down letting Yen take the discussion.

"With pleasure," She leaned back in her seat. "Just the other day, my daughter Kiko approached me with concerns over an eerie dream she had that even had me a touch worried as to what it meant. I sought Triss to see if she knew anyone who could help and she directed me to take Kiko to meet with Corinne Tilly in Novigrad. She helped determine what the dreams meant and… they were a warning," Philippa tapped a nail on the table glancing from Yen to Kiko and back before she spoke up.

"A warning from a dream… and what was the warning?"

"That someone or something is coming after Kiko and it's something she needs to be protected from,"

"What was the dream exactly?" Triss asked, leaning her forearms on the table.

"Only Kiko can really say what it was," Yennefer looked over to the young girl who was sinking down in her seat. She obviously hated being the center of attention here. Triss leaned back to see from behind Ciri to the young girl.

"Sweetie, could you tell us about that dream? We need to know everything to help you," Kiko chewed her cheek a bit sitting up straight. She sighed as she recalled every detail of the dream and started to tell them in great detail everything that happened within it. Everything was laid out from the unseen hands to the inability to scream for help until the end when she woke up. She could see everyone around her taking in the information and even noticed how Margarita had her mouth covered, seemingly in shock. Yennefer appeared to be tense having to rehear the details again. Ciri took Kiko's hand giving it a firm, loving squeeze while Philippa appeared to be thinking and Triss was biting down on her scarred thumb.

"That is certainly a warning… Each piece holding a deeper meaning," Phil finally said breaking the silence.

"First Ciri and now Kiko," Geralt sighed, rubbing his brow. "And we have no idea what to watch out for or who to watch around her; not much to go on,"

"That's why we are here, Witcher, we must ensure her safety at Yennefer's behest,"

"I get that Philippa, and I'd kill any bastard trying to hurt either Cirilla or Kiko, so any ideas?"

"Can we be sure there isn't someone within the city walls acting as a spy or perhaps that the one after her isn't among the people?" Fringilla asked resting her cheek upon her palm.

"If there's something I can kill with Silver or Steel, I'll do it, we just have to find the person but that's IF they are here," Geralt stated, pointing to the blades on his back. "There any sort of way to seal off the city? No one out and no one in without permission,"

"Not impossible, but it might backfire," Margarita responded. "What if we trap the one here and out of desperation acts reckless then hurts everyone?"

"We could just keep Kiko under watch, have her be accompanied by someone,"

"Geralt and I can do that when you are all teaching, but in the Academy she's in your sigh to be watched out for," When everyone looked to Ciri, she was standing with her sword Zireael; still sheathed, in her hand. The look in her eyes was a mixture of anger and protectiveness which was considerably understandable since she personally knew what it was like to be hunted or always looking over her shoulder.

"I'd say that works but what if you have a contract?" Yennefer spoke up.

"I don't plan to take one any time soon, not with this going on. My sister is more important right now,"

"Very noble of you, Cirilla; very but what if that someone or something after her uses magic? You and Geralt don't stand a chance," Philippa folded her arms. "You and Geralt can guard her but her true protection comes from the Sorceresses," Ciri's shoulders tensed as she hated how Philippa was right. If it came to a magic battle, Ciri was not good in normal magic let alone that she was still bad with her own powers. Her hand tightened on the sheathed sword making her fist shaking. Kiko reached up grabbing her older sister's wrist instantly feeling her tension die down and her fist stop clenching the blade so tight.

"I hate to admit it but you're right," She sighed. "Geralt and I will guard her while each Sorceress protects her, if all else fails I'll be the one to get her to safety in another world where whoever is after her can't reach her,"

"I agree with Ciri," Geralt nodded, feeling Yennefer placing a hand upon his.

"Very well then," Margarita stood as Cirilla sat down. "All in favor of this plan, say I,"

"I," Fringilla nodded.

"I," Triss leaned back in her seat, folding her arms.

"I," Geralt and Yennefer said in union, as the witcher turned his hand taking her smaller one into his firmly.

"…I," Philippa grabbed a wine glass and the pitcher pouring herself some, swirling and drinking a sip while Ciri snatched an apple from the fruit bowl when she responded as well.

"Kiko, the plan mostly involves you, what do you say?" Margarita turned her gaze to the young girl as she only nodded, for some reason she didn't trust herself to talk. The leading headmistress of the academy clapped her hands together with a smile on her face. "Then it's settled, thank you all for coming here," The young girl was already making her way towards the door, quickly slipping out and sitting herself on the steps outside of the academy doors. She pulled out her Gwent cards flipping through the deck to try and just think and calm her buzzing mind when she heard the doors open.

When she looked up, her father sat next to her looking straight ahead. "You don't have anything to worry about,"

"Of course I'm worried dad…" Geralt looked over at her and sighed, glancing to the Gwent cards in her hand. He knew who it was that had given her the cards, it was Yennefer and he'd even given her one or two good hero cards. He reached over putting a fatherly protective arm around her shoulders.

"We'll protect you, Kiko, I promise you that," He felt Kiko lean into him, leaning her head. He could tell she was still tense; it was something he could always tell about any woman or girl around him. Kiko was his daughter by choice, and he cared about her as much as he did Yennefer and Ciri. "We won't give up without a fight,"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you always seem to stay calm under pressure? I see mom acting strong and everything but I can tell… I can tell she's hurting on the inside because I'm in danger," The Witcher scratched his short trimmed beard and shrugged. Why did he act like that? Was it simply his personality or could it be because of everything Vesemir taught him as a boy, before he became a Witcher; a man—no, a mutant man. He'd never really thought about it but he did recall Yennefer explaining his personality from what she's seen. "Mom's stressed, Ciri's on edge, I'm worried, all the other sorceresses are on alert now and you… you're calmer than them,"

"I guess because I've seen some crazy things, more crazy than they have ever seen themselves," He sighed. "Kiko, just know we're all looking out for your well-being, we know what we're signing up for and we're all willing to see it through to the end, even if—,"

"Don't say it," Kiko cut in with a frown. Her hands were clutching the deck, not bending the cards but her hands were shaking and she was staring at the first card she'd gotten which was her sister in the image. He knew she didn't want to hear it; hear that there was a chance someone could die because they wanted her safe so they'd die for her and she didn't want to hear those words. "Please don't say it,"

"Then I won't," He reached over lifting her chin, seeing there was tears and a deep pain in her eyes. He frowned at the very sight of his daughter like this and pulled her close, resting his chin on her head. "I'll kill any bastard who tries to hurt you,"

"…Thanks dad," What the two didn't notice was Yennefer and Ciri were by the opened door and had been listening the whole time. They watched as Kiko lightly pulled away from Geralt and wiped away the few tears that spilled down her cheeks. Geralt stood and held out a hand, helping Kiko up. When he turned and spotted Yennefer, the witcher only shrugged but the young girl walked over to her mother hugging her tight.

"Let's head home, I think after this we all need a break, perhaps an old fashion picnic by the lake would be nice," Ciri stated walking down the stairs, turning around and bouncing on her toes a bit. Yennefer nodded as she brushed her hand over Kiko's hair several times. "Then it's settled! We'll have a nice family picnic by the lake. Hey Kiko, race you home!"

"You're on!" the two sisters bolted off towards the house, with Ciri winning from having longer legs but of course she'd most likely slow down to let her sister win. The sorceress walked over to Geralt and took his hand.

"I hope that this time we don't have a repeat of what happened to Vesemir…"

"I do too but we can't prevent everything, Yen," Her hand squeezed his as she tried to push the thought that someone could die again out of her mind. Sure she and Vesemir barked and hissed at each other but they'd always respected one another. When he died, everyone was struck with grief; even Geralt though he couldn't cry because he didn't know how. Yet she remembered the very look on his face when he saw his old mentor and father figure lay dead. It was grief in his gaze, even if he didn't realize it. It was odd how someone stripped of emotions could show them so well. Were they really stripped of emotions or just trained not to express them so the emotions just seem to… die away over time?

"Come, the girls will want to pack the basket and head to the lake soon,"

"Yeah that's—," He could barely get anything out and Yennefer, in heels was running towards their home. He ran after her but for someone wearing probably the most painful footwear she was pretty quick on her feet and somehow managed to keep ahead of the Witcher until they reached the front door. "You cheated,"

"You took too long, so a win is a win," She teased, poking his chest. "So what did I win?" She playfully gave a wink as the witcher took her hand, pulling her close. Geralt leaned to her ear, even taking a second to inhale the beautiful lilac and gooseberries he came to love waft from her raven locks before whispering in her ear.

"You'll get your prize later,"

"Mmm I like the sound of that," She pulled away, running her index over his chest before slipping into the kitchen area to find the girls already at work packing up the basket. Geralt on the other hand went to fetch the blanket they'd use hearing the three down in the kitchen being a bit loud with Ciri and Kiko being rowdy while Yen was trying to tell them to stop. He shook his head and smirked; oh how he loved his little crazy family from his beautiful raven haired lover to his one-time ward and the young upcoming sorceress. Those three were the best family he could ask for and he'd have it no other way.

He found himself remembering when Ciri was growing up and how Yennefer was always the uptight strict mother but she always loved her as if she was her own child. Which he could see in her again with Kiko having joined their family and it was easy to see when she called both girls her daughters. Never did he hear her refer to them as daughters by choice—no, they were Yennefer's daughters. It almost made Geralt wonder what his beloved would have been like if she could have had her own children; if she was not sterile. He saw her as a loving mother just as he saw her now.

Stepping down the stairs carrying the blanket the memories of him standing in the doorway and hearing Yennefer lightly hum a song to help Kiko sleep brought a smile to his face. Even ones like the times she'd often be lecturing poor young Ciri and the young ashen haired girl would look like she wanted to flop backwards in boredom made him chuckle. He glanced to the kitchen, seeing Ciri chasing Kiko around with a sardine fish while Yennefer was finishing putting everything they needed in the basket before catching Ciri by her belt and flicking her head as she went about scolding them both a bit. Seems nothing ever changed. Ciri was a grown woman but she had the tendency to act like a child now and again making Yen, flick her head like she used to. The Witcheress discarded the tiny fish out the window, knowing a stray cat might pick it up or something before having the basket shoved into her hands.

"Mom, can we play Gwent while we're at the lake?" Kiko asked nearly skipping from the kitchen.

"We can, let me just get my own cards and the extras I have so we can work on yours first," Ciri walked outside and sat on the bench to wait as Yennefer nearly jogged up the stairs to retrieve her own Gwent deck and other cards. She'd been teaching Kiko how to play and play well, even Geralt couldn't beat the girl. It always seemed she was five steps ahead and always made him have to take two steps back from where he was. It was easy to see that behind her somewhat silent examining gaze was a brain that was always thinking, planning and learning. It seemed as though she was truly a perfect fit to be a future Sorceress; a woman of not only great beauty but of power and knowledge as well. Geralt stepped outside as Yennefer join them tucking her cards away. "Alright then, let's get going,"

Closing the front door, Kiko took the lead as they headed toward the lake that sat just outside the city walls and a short stroll down the path. The lake was monastery quiet, lined with pine trees and the whiff of mint wafted up to them as they decided to make their way to its decanter clear shore. The idyllic scene was outstandingly awe inspiring. The visage of the lake was clear and tranquil, flanked by an avenue of cedar and oak trees. There was almost something of feng-shui perfection to the scene, while the water was gilded with moonlight-pale lilies. Plip-plopping fish caused concentric rings to puff out and disappear as the air hummed all around. A phalanx of flies was patrolling the water's edge, called into service by the heaven-filtering light.

Light color ferns swayed beside a brook that spiraled down from a turf moor. The water had a peaty texture, but pools of molten gold lay naked in the light. At the bottom, smooth-edged stones glowed amber with a witchery uncommon to some in the modern world. Kiko hopped up and sat on a rock, admiring the glorious luster of the water. The dale had fallen confessional-quiet. Cirilla had an alleluia or Hallelujah moment then and yearned for a time when the world was young, before the overrunning of monsters and dark intentions in human minds.

Yennefer took the blanket and used it to shoo away dead leaves or even possible thorns that could spike any of them. The rain-winkled grass cast a silver sheen and the dewy air was laden with cedar-sweet smells. Almost on impulse, Geralt reached down and sipped from the stream. The taste was a mixture of rosewater and chalybeate that thrilled the tongue.

With a sigh, he sat back on his feet as his lovely sorceress laid out the blanket in the spot she cleared with Ciri placing the basket in the center. The sorceress then moved to where Kiko sat removing her boots before sitting on the rock which jetted out just a bit over the water. When Geralt stood, he dusted off his knees and walked over to stand by the rock leaning his forearms upon it behind Yennefer.

"It's beautiful here," the young dual color eyed child said, leaning over to rest against her mother. No one could deny it, as the lake area was as beautiful as nature could grant. It felt so undisturbed and peaceful that it made a part in each of them wish it could always be like this yet they all knew better. There was no way to deny it seeing as they'd have to be on guard all the time but just for a moment while they were there relaxing, they needed to just forget that the world exists; forget the stress weighing down on their shoulders so heavily.

Yennefer put an arm around Kiko's shoulders, placing a kiss on top of her head before combing her fingers through the girl's locks. The young girl's hair wasn't very straight and didn't entwist much like Yennefer's dark hair. It seemed to be in the middle or perhaps more towards a wavy look in appearance. Over the years her dark brown hair seemed to darken in color with that one single thick streak of white blonde standing out far more. Kiko often had to brush the longest of her bangs from her face most often as it crossed down in the middle of her face. Coming from the left side of her brow it crossed down over her nose; between her eyes, and came to rest just under her right cheek bone. No matter how many times she tucked it aside though, it always returned to where it ended up.

"Perhaps we should all go for a swim first? Before we eat," Ciri laced her fingers together behind her head.

"We didn't bring any extra clothing,"

"Hush now Geralt, I can change us all into something swim worthy with a flick of a finger," And as she said so she did just that, leaving them all in swim clothing best suited. Then of course Kiko and Ciri didn't waste time, diving in and swimming out to the middle. Yennefer stood and noticed Geralt was not where he was a moment ago which caused her to turn and upon doing so was playfully tackled into the water by the witcher. When her head came up, Yen's dark hair was soaked and all over her face preventing her from seeing until she moved the dark wet locks from her eyes in time to splash Geralt for the tackling into the lake.

"What?"

"You could have warned me,"

"Where's the fun in that?" He laughed as she splashed him repeatedly, snatching her hand and pulling her close. He leaned down pressing his lips tenderly to hers as her hands came to rest on his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her. With playful acts, Yennefer could never remain mad but that wasn't to say she didn't have a temper like Geralt's. Sure they argued, scolded and growled at one another from time to time but it was never seemingly anything so major. At least no argument was badly major enough to keep Yen from seeking out the witcher when she need… special attention.

Yennefer pulled away soon enough and dove under the water sneaking her way towards the two sisters. The sorceress grabbed and tickled at Cirilla's sides, making the Witcheress suddenly jump and try to pull away when Yen surfaced. Kiko couldn't help but laugh when the same happened to her but because of Geralt. When he surfaced, the young girl splashed water at him laughing before he picked her up and seated her upon his left shoulder.

"Dad, that's not fair everyone knows I'm ticklish!"

"Makes it easier to mess with you," He chuckled as the girl hopped off his shoulder and into the water. He looked up noticing Yennefer had her back to him and motioned to Kiko to keep silent as he went under and snuck his way over, grabbing her ankles and pushing her up into the air making her come splashing down back into the water. Ciri and Kiko couldn't help but laugh as their mother came up with her dark hair in her face again but they knew she was glaring under the curtain of dark locks.

"This is what I get on my birthday," she said just starting to laugh. "But I wouldn't give this up for the world,"

"We're probably one of the weirdest families you could find," Cirilla said swimming towards the shore on her back. Everyone drifted to the shore so they could rest on the blanket and even eat. Once they were out of the water and with a flick of Yennefer's wrist they were dried off and back in their normal clothing.

The four spent a while just sitting around eating, chatting and laughing together. Yennefer and Kiko played a bit of Gwent with even Geralt giving it a try against his lover but ultimately failing due to the fact he couldn't plan around her deadly deck of cards. When Kiko played her mother though, the two were basically going back and forth with multiple draws with Yennefer sure enough winning but not without Kiko drawing her nearly to the limitation of her cards. Geralt noticed how his young daughter was a lot like Yennefer in terms of mentality. They both were very intelligent and could almost seemingly think in the same manner as one another.

They'd essentially adopted a younger version of Yen which left the witcher wondering if when she got older if she'd be as sassy and fiery independent as the dark clad Sorceress. While Kiko was like Yennefer, Ciri and Geralt seemingly were like one another. From similar color in hair to both being monster slayers. They both were decorated with many scars but they both had a protective love for someone. For Geralt, he loved and protected his family as much as Ciri would but Ciri had a big connection to Kiko; not based on the oath that bound them in fate but that they were sisters no matter if by blood or not.

To Cirilla, Kiko was her sister, Yennefer was the best mother, and Geralt was more a father than the Emperor ever was to her. That's why she gave up the chance to be the Empress just to remain with the family she knew best. She gave up luxury for a life of being covered in monster guts and blood but having a warm embrace of family to return to whenever she came home.

What the four of them had was caring compassion which made them a family not that they were related by blood, something that made Geralt smile as he watched Kiko practicing a bit of magic with Yennefer. He felt an elbow nudge his side, glancing over at Cirilla. "What?" he asked.

"I think Kiko's going to become a strong sorceress, don't you?" He looked back to his lover and younger daughter, giving a slow nod.

"Yeah, like how you became a great Witcher,"

"Kiko's said she always dreamed of being able to travel with me on contracts when she gets a bit older and stronger,"

"Wait, really?" Geralt raised a brow. Ciri shrugged and took a sip of wine.

"Mhmm, she still loves hearing my stories about each hunt when I return home, guess she wants to go on an adventure herself,"

"You know if that happens Yen will expect you to keep her safe,"

"I do, but by then Kiko will most likely be an outstanding mage in her own right. I mean look at the ones teaching her; some of the most powerful Sorceresses currently. One of which is her mother," Ciri gave a light hearted chuckle as her mind dove into memories of when she was a kid and how Yen was both caring and stern towards Ciri; protective and always giving her countless life lessons. She used to think Yen was a bit of a shrew yet over time came to realize and understand her better and why she raised her the way she did. The sorceress taught Ciri morals and life lessons she still used even to this day. Now it was Kiko's turn to learn under Yen's wing and become a strong woman in time.

"I'll admit when we first met Kiko, I wasn't sure how she'd fit into the family but I see now… she fits in just fine,"

"Always knew you had a soft side, Geralt," She nudged him playfully. "You may look all scruffy and whatnot but… you have a big heart when it comes to kids and people you care for,"

"That's why I'm ready to slay anyone who tries to harm any of you; no one hurts my family," he reached up and ruffled her hair.

"Ah, Geralt, leave my hair alone!" She shooed his hand away laughing, only to be tackled by Kiko playfully. Ciri caught her with one arm as the other just barely saved the cup of wine from dropping out of her grasp when she fell back. "Help I'm been attacked by a kid!" Cirilla laughed.

"It's getting late, we should head back soon," the sorceress said.

"Agreed," Geralt stood stretching. "Alright you two, stop playing around we have to get back home,"

"Aww, do we have to, Dad? Can't we stay a bit longer?" Kiko whined with a slight pout as Ciri sat up still holding her with one arm.

"No arguing with your father, young lady, or you can go to bed early,"

"Yes mom," the girl sighed, pulling away from her sister as she stood. Yen grabbed the basket as Geralt folded the blanket before the four headed home. Nearby though a shadowed figure peeked from around a tree watching them leave just before it snuck away into the darkness of the woods…

 _ **{Note: with so much going on I will try to get chapters out but I will also be pretty busy with life, Witcher 3 expansion, and several new games that are to come out. Thanks for all reviews and I hope to keep making relatively decent chapters to keep you entertained with this story}**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter nine_

 _Rescue me_

" _Malic, I bring news. The lass, she is under strict protection from several Sorceress and two Witchers," The Doppler stated as she entered the Elven Ruins hideout. Malic looked up at her then turned his gaze to the fire before him. "We can't get close to her if they are—,"_

" _That is why you are a Doppler," He snapped. Malic stood and tossed a small dagger next to Ida's head, as the Sage was still chained to the wall. The female Doppler watched him closely raising a brow as he made his way towards her. "You need to get closer to her; I must have the eye!" He suddenly grabbed her throat lifting her off her feet. "I HAVE WAITED TOO LONG AND I WILL NOT BE DENIED!"_

 _The Doppler was struggling for breath as the fingers gripped tight around her neck, clawing at this hand to try and get free. He growled and tossed her back to the ground, landing on her backside and coughing hard to catch her breath. She rubbed her throat as he stepped over to her and crouched down. She saw it then, that look she feared._

 _In his crystal blue eye was a look of a madman; one so vilely insane that it made her blood run colder than the White Frost. A lump formed in her throat to keep her from speaking as he suddenly went from angry and perhaps murderous to reaching up and caressing her cheek; brushing back a few hairs from her face. She was frozen out of fear, refusing to make any sudden movement._

" _You know I hate hurting you, makes my heart bleed when I have to teach you so harshly," he softly said, drifting his hand over her jawline, grasping it. "You are a Doppler; you can become anyone you wish; anything you wish. Use that ability and bring me that child!" He stood and turned his backwards her moving back to his seat, poking at the fire with a stick. The female Doppler had to gather herself before she got up and left quickly as she did not want to witness more of his decaying mind drifting into such madness._

 _It was a sight that frightened her most of all when it came to Malic. Over the years she'd watch him fall from a noble man to one wanting nothing but power and a power that has been so long denied to him. The Doppler frowned, feeling a bit sorry for the girl but she was in Malic's debt and had no choice in the matter. It was obeying and she'd remain live, or disobey and perish. If only she had not been in Novigrad that day…_

 _{Flash back}_

 _Novigrad, once a beloved free city, was now a frying pan scorching hot with injustice towards any nonhuman. From Mages to Elves, Dwarves to Dopplers where all being burned alive for various and inhumane reasons solely because the King of Redania hated all of them, wanted to take their possessions and sell them off to make even more coin for the funding to a war. It was pure hell when no one could trust their neighbor and that each time someone left their home they might have to wear a hood or dodge the Hunters. Selena, the female Doppler was among those caught when the city was in lock down._

 _She was simply going about her usual day within her home; she bothered none ever but a neighbor had given her up to the hunters who on that fateful day kicked her door open and stormed in. Selena fell back knocking over a chair as she scurried back into a wall. She went to stand and make for the back door only to have two of the hunters snatch her arms and pull her back, dragging her from the house as she kicked and screaming. Humans where standing around barking racial slurs at her saying that all Dopplers should burn in fire or that her kind was not welcome in Novigrad._

 _The hunters tossed her into a dungeon, where it would be her home for only a week then she would burn in the city center for all to watch as her flesh would boil, and her life fade like the smoke drifting to the sky. Within the dungeon, she spoke with other fearful young mages, some were no longer than 17 yet they too were destined to burn within the fires. And they were; one by one, seemingly one each day would vanish when she woke including the young girl she'd met._

 _The girl was a sweet young blonde who had lovely emerald eyes and sun kissed skin. Just under her right eye laid a beauty mark and her brows were well groomed and then. She was a simple herbalist though, known for her help in the hospital and aiding the doctors, yet now she was due to die and when Selena woke to see her gone, she discovered they'd done away with her but not before the Hunters used her body in such disgusting manners before burning her alive. It saddened Selena to learn her friend perished so young when she had so much life in her; she saw it in the blazing green of her eyes._

 _The day her friend died, she noticed a small trinket that lay in the cell where she'd been, next to hers. She took the trinket, a hand woven bracelet she kept in memory of her. Then the day came for Selena to make her walk to the fires. She decided to take a new form that day though one of a dark haired elven maiden with grey eyes and pale skin. The hunters tied her high up and started to stack the sticks for the fire as the Leader of the Hunters stated her 'crimes', of which she did none but they had to convict her of something aside from simple race it seemed._

 _Selena held her head up, chin high as she closed her eyes hearing the approaching crackle of flames upon a torch. The guard was about to light the fire when a sudden and large gust of wind blew through the city center blowing the fire out and knocking several guards over, stunning them. A man approached through the crowd, with a hood drawn up over his head to conceal his face. Selena noticed how he wasn't bothered by the few guards who dared to rush at him with swords high over their heads. He simply blew them away each time without any trouble, just a slight wave of his arm and they'd be sent flying._

 _He approached the place she was tied at and looked up at her. She studied what she could of his face seeing only that he was a bit rough looking and donned an eye patch but his one eye was a crystal blue. He waved a hand that made the binds holding her release and down she dropped to kneeling before him. "I believe you now owe me a debt of gratitude, Doppler," She sat up as he held out his hand. She paused in thought; wondering what it was he wanted her for, who he was and why he'd come to her aid. Surely she couldn't deny it but she was gracious to him for the deed. Her hand; shaky and painted with dried blood and cuts still fresh, reached up taking his. If only she knew she'd come to regret her choice later down the road…_

 _{End Flashback}_

 _The Doppler mentally shook herself, ringing out her hands before she departed the area. She was beginning to hate this job…_

 _ **Witcher Family…**_

Yennefer sat outside watching Geralt and Ciri training as they often did, never with their swords but with wooden poles made of oak so it would take much force and time to break them. Kiko was seated beside Yen with her nose in the books trying to learn the foreign languages sorceresses used for spells. The sorceress could hear the girl trying to pronounce the words; getting some right but most she'd have to correct her on. For one her age, Kiko was seemingly more advanced in her teachings already compared to others of her class.

The sound of wooden practice swords kept echoing each time they collided until a final strong blow from Geralt and Cirilla both snapped the swords in two leaving them only with the very ends. The Witcher wiped a bit of sweat from his brow and tossed the piece aside with a chuckle. "Seems that'll be enough for now, we pretty much beat those practice swords to death,"

"Nothing but firewood as of now," Ciri added also tossing the remaining piece in her hand aside. The two walked over and sat in the shading provided by the apple tree that was in bloom. It was a week passed Belleteyn meaning both Ciri and Yennefer's birthdays had passed as well with Yen being on April 30th and Cirilla on May 1st; two separate days but both on the same holiday celebration. Yet now the trees, flowers and more were blossoming with spring life.

The apple blossoms were fresh and gave off a subtle sweetness into the air each time a breeze would rustle the leaves and petals among the branches. Some flowers had even begun to become the beginnings of fresh apples that once at the perfect size would be right for picking and eating. Perhaps even picking and making pie with. Flowers ranging from white to pink and purple were blooming around in Yennefer's beloved garden as vines even wove themselves around the short white fence surrounding the front of their home. Yet one of the sorceress's most beloved plants was the unique and beautiful blue rose bush she had that would wilt in winter but be reborn and flourish in the warmer months. Her garden was the only one in the city that had such beautiful flowers and the floral scent was always inviting.

Most times if Kiko and Ciri were out in the city together, one could often find even Geralt helping his lover care for the garden. Even the rough looking scruffy witcher had a favorite flower but his was more than; if not as rare but he found them enjoyable all the same. It was called the Skeleton flower because much of the petals were transparent while some parts that weren't resembled something of bones as some may even describe them as. Yet it only happened in the rain, otherwise they were simply pure white like freshly fallen snow but when it rained you could see through the petals. Yennefer often would refer to them as ghostly petals other than skeleton. It was that odd transformation from the flower that made them Geralt's favorite. Odd for a monster slayer really, Yennefer must be having some influence over him about flowers.

"Va milva," Yen glanced over as Kiko held out her hand watching a small bird manifested and flew off from her palm before dissolving away in the air. "Almost…"

"Here try this, say: 'Va vort baeg milva'." When Yennefer held out her hand, a small crow formed in her palm and flew off but didn't dissolve in the air like Kiko's did. "You want to give a spell more structure to it; makes the magic stronger and won't fade out like yours did. By using words in the proper order and giving the structure needed you will easily master spells,"

"Sounds complicated but it is all part of being a sorceress,"

"That and being sassy, highly intelligent and reminding everyone around that you are," Geralt chimed in with a chuckle, which made Yennefer simply roll her eyes at his statement.

"Alright I'd say that's enough for now, Kiko, go put the book away,"

"Can I go on a walk around the city, mom?"

"So long as it's in the city walls, you're not to venture outside the gate. Am I clear?" Kiko hopped off the bench and nodded, heading inside to put the book back on the shelf. Among the other books it sat with ones about other forms of magic and even ones about monsters. It always seemed that Kiko's nose was in the books that belonged to her parents, but she loved to study; wanted nothing more than to learn. She pushed the book back in place reaching over to pet the sleeping kitten that slept among the lower shelves on a short two stack of books.

Kiko left back outside only to feel her mother's hand grasp her wrist to halt her. Oh no, here it comes the 'rules list' she had to follow if she wanted to be safe. And sure enough Yennefer went on with the rules which poor Kiko had heard countless times already until her ears felt numb to them.

"And if I see any strangers: don't talk to them, come straight home… Okay, okay can I go now? Please?"

"Mind your mother, Kiko," Geralt spoke out.

"Yes dad," Yen smiled and sent Kiko off on her way into the city. It was relaxing to her just to take a nice stroll along the city paths. The buzzing market place was in a roar of sound from the merchants bellowing about their goods to the shoppers simply chatting away as they looked over things. Truly the market was more of a trading place; people went to get fruits and veggies or other goods for simple trades of items that could be sold for coins in the cities like Novigrad. This place was more of a safe haven for people threatened by the Church of the Eternal Fire, as it was never safe for Elves, Dwarves and even mages were always a target.

But here they were free to be themselves and live without that fear of burning for false crimes. Perhaps that was why it was so peaceful here, because there was no internal threat like there was in the once 'free' city of Novigrad. Here it was nice, and life felt slower as if everyone took things more for granted and enjoyed what they have.

The sun was setting beyond the far mountains, casting a shadow of night's darkness over the city as a torch lighter-men went about lighting each torch to keep the pathways lit. Kiko had stopped to sit on a fountain edge, peering down at the many fish ranging in all colors swimming about without a care in the world. She almost wished she had that same look on life, no cares or worries to bother her but that was a wish that not even a Djinn could grant right about now.

Nearby in a darkened alleyway the female Doppler who'd been watching her for some time hid there, taking the form of one of the Sorceresses Kiko knew. Stepping out as Philippa, she walked over carefully not to startle the girl before she spoke out.

"What are you doing out here?" Kiko's head shot up as she glanced over to the fake Philippa's direction.

"I went on a walk and I was going to return home soon," She said standing up. "Are you checking up on me now, Philippa? Thanks but I'm fine,"

"Shush now child, I'll walk you home,"

"There's no—,"

"That wasn't me asking you; I stated I would walk you now come along,"

"Yes ma'am," Kiko nodded walking before the imposter as the Doppler took a cloth from her side. It was dampened by something but it wouldn't be known what it was until in a dark enough shadowing that she curved her hand around quickly to cover Kiko's mouth and nose. The young girl tried to pull away, accidentally kicking off a shoe, but the smell of the chemical soon made her doze out and faded, falling back into the Doppler's arms. Easily lifting the girl she smirked and walked off carrying her, dropping the clothing without realizing it…

 _Meanwhile…_

"Where is she?" Yennefer said peering out the window every few minutes. "Kiko should have been home by now," Geralt and even Ciri felt on edge themselves as the latter grabbed her sword from the wall.

"I'm going out to find her, Yen gather the sorceresses quickly,"

"Ciri, just don't go swinging your sword around alright?" Yen said opening the door and almost running from their home with Geralt following behind her. Ciri shut the door leaving last and looked to the sky quickly, seeming to silently pray that Kiko was okay before she ran off into the city in search of her younger sister…

"What's going on? I was trying to rest," Philippa said walking up to the small gathering of the Sorceresses upon the Academy steps. "This better be important,"

"Kiko's missing,"

"Well that changes everything then,"

"How considerate of you Phil," Fringilla snorted only to be shot a scowl from the blindfolded woman. Yennefer shook her head, visibly shaking as she rang out her hands. "Anyway, where was Kiko last seen?"

"I don't know, she went on a walk before the sun set and she's yet to return home,"

"Ciri's right now out looking through the city for her," Geralt informed, setting a hand on Yen's lower back in an effort to calm her down even if slightly but the dark haired sorceress was not going to calm easily with her young daughter missing, possibly hurt or worse.

"Then why are we standing here? We should be out there looking for her!" Triss said almost wanting to run down the steps and head out to search. The other sorceresses all nodded as they all seemingly didn't want to hear that a promising student and possible future powerful mage could be in danger. Without another word they all descended the steps and headed out in every direction to search. It felt like hours, when it'd only been minutes but the city was at least not too large or at least not until you started searching for someone.

Ciri was the first to end up searching near the fountain when she spotted a cloth on the ground nearby a shoe she recognized. She picked up the cloth and shoe just as several of the others came by the fountain area with Yennefer being the first to see the shoe in her hand. Instantly she knew it was Kiko's as she bought them special for the girl. "No…" She shook her head as her dreadful fears were realized. She felt her body tense and her eyes burn but she held back the tears still going on the teaching that there was nothing uglier than a sorceress crying. She reached out taking the shoe from Ciri's hand when the Baker stepped out of his shop.

"Are you looking for that wee girl?"

"Yes, yes have you seen her?!" Yennefer asked quickly.

"I saw that blindfolded Sorceress carrying her off when she looked to have passed out,"

"Blindfolded sorceress? You mean Philippa?" Geralt walked up behind Yennefer just in time to hear what the baker said with Fringilla, Margarita and Triss soon appearing and looking shocked to hear the baker had seen Philippa carrying Kiko off.

"Aye, that's her; her right there," Everyone turned as Philippa happened to be walking up arching a brow in confusion.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Something in Geralt made him move quickly grabbing Phil's arm hard. The sorceress flinched and tried to yank her arm away almost feeling a bruise forming from the witcher's grasp. "What are you doing?! Let go of me!" His grip only tightened on her arm more.

"He said he saw you carrying Kiko off, what did you do to her?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen Kiko since her last lessons, the baker is clearly wrong in his information!" She finally wrenched her arm away only when Yennefer touched Geralt's shoulder to calm him when she saw his other hand was almost ready to pull a blade from his back. "Plus I was at home, resting and reading,"

"Could it have been someone who looked like Phil perhaps?" Margarita asked looking to the baker. He only shrugged as his response. "Wait… could it have been a Doppler perhaps? But then they'd have to have been watching us all for a while to have known Kiko would have trusted Philippa,"

"Are you saying a Doppler turned into me and kidnapped the girl? Wonderful and we've been looking around here like headless chickens while they could be long gone. How are we going to find her? She barely has a 'magically signal' coming off of her yet," Philippa rubbed her arm where the witcher had been holding, checking to see if it'd bruised yet.

"Well there was this nearby her lost shoe," Cirilla held up the cloth still damp with whatever chemical was on it. Geralt walked over taking it and instantly he knew the smell of it.

"The smell is something that if used can knock anyone out. Cover the mouth and nose and you'd be out like a light for a good while and—," He paused, focusing his witcher senses to follow a subtle trail of the chemical. "Lucky for us the smell lingers in the air, it must be coming from Kiko when the Doppler used it on her,"

"Then we don't have much time, we've got to go after that Doppler and get her back,"

"Wait… the dream…" Yen said pulling everyone's attention to her. "She can't move or scream because of the chemical, I'm guessing. In her dream she couldn't move, couldn't scream for help…"

"Shit you're right, seems her dream is starting to slowly come to life, we have to get moving," Yennefer nodded as everyone ran to the stables, each grabbing a horse that at least had the saddle still on them before they rode out with Geralt in lead being he could follow the scent. Yennefer rode close behind hoping and praying they weren't too late…

 _Elsewhere…_

The Doppler, having changed back carried the young girl into a nearby cavern where Malic was waiting her return. The man looked up and smirked wide when he spotted Kiko in her arms. "Lay her upon the stone slab," He said carefully, standing and eyeing the child that would give him her eye soon enough. Selena hesitated but soon obliged by putting the child down upon the stone. Malic reached into his robe taking out a dagger, the blade made of silver and gold with a sapphire handle. It shined menacingly in the flickering golden blaze of the torch fires as he approached the girl, taking her arm and slowly cutting an elven marking into it. He'd grab a cloth carefully dipping it into the running blood before using the blood to swipe it over the stone. "At last and you my dear Selena…" She looked up at him as his gaze moved to her.

The look was… darker than normal. It scared her into tensing up; frozen and unable to react as his hand shot up towards her throat, his hand glowing red. She felt something feeling like a strong pop that stopped her from breathing yet still she tried but no air would pass to her lungs. A hand went to her throat as she seemingly clawed at her skin trying to breathe but slowly she was fading, falling to her knees, choking, gasping until she fell forward onto the ground. Her body twitched with the last little moments of life before falling still and fading cold. Malic's gaze moved back to the girl, slowly starting to raise his blade over his head aimed for the girl's chest, launching his hand downward…

 _To be continued…_

 _ **Hey everyone! Sorry I've been away, life was busy! Hope you liked and are ready for more!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter ten_

 _A dark ending_

"It's finally mine!" Malic's hand launched downwards towards the girl's chest as her dual color eyes opened. She let out a loud scream. Her young lungs allowed her scream to be so loud that it masked a crossbow bolt slicing into the crazed man's wrist forcing him back while dropping the dagger to the ground with a metal clattering. Malic clenched his wrist uttering a hissing curse before looking up, pulling the bolt from his flesh. Kiko unsteadily moved from the stone slab falling to the floor as her body felt unable to work right.

When she looked up after her fall she came face to face with Selena's corpse that stared back with eyes that could see nothing. Her lips were slowly turning a pale blue and the look in her eyes was foggy and far from clear. The sight of someone dead before her face made her let out another scream before two hands, gloved in black grabbed her from the floor and helped her to her feet.

Still unsteady, she wobbled falling back into someone who stood behind her. Kiko looked up finding it was her mother, Yennefer who'd snatched her from the ground. Peering around her mother she saw Geralt, Ciri and the other Sorceresses standing near the entrance but blocking Malic from getting to Kiko again. Malic's one eye darted from face to face of those who dared stop his ritual to take the young child's eye.

The look on his face was disgust, then anger as he watched the black haired sorceress pick the child up from the ground and kept her held close; protective and caring. The witcher aimed his crossbow at Malic with a ready to fire bolt, while the red haired young sorceress's hand was ablaze. He noticed even the young ashen haired girl had a blade in hand similar to the one in the Witcher's other hand.

"Using a Doppler to get your hands on Kiko, especially in my form," Philippa seemingly snarled. Kiko looked up towards the blind sorceress and for once realized how she could see. In the dim lighting of the flickering torches upon the wall, she saw how the eye patterns glowed on the blindfold that covered what everyone knew was her empty eye sockets.

"You threatened the life of our student, one we swore to protect," Margarita narrowed her eyes at the male mage who simply straightened his back, cracked his neck and smirked.

"I waited and searched for so long… her eye belongs to me, one to fix the damage her foolish father caused to me years ago," He said in a chillingly dark but calm tone.

"What are you talking about?" Geralt growled.

"An argument that led to her father pulling a dagger and blinding my one eye so for his act I ensured that very blade was shoved into his neck before claiming his unborn child as mine in payment for what he'd done. Her mother refused, and abandoned her young when I was to return and take what was mine. I lost track of the girl but made sure to… end her mother's suffering. I killed her, her older son and the new husband before I returned to searching for her… for my niece," The sudden news of Kiko being related to this crazed man had several in shock. Even Kiko was shaking her head, unsure if he was lying or if the reason her mother left her was to hide her from him. Had she actually cared but died protecting her from this man? She had an older brother? "Yes, my niece. I slew my own sister because she denied me what I claimed, ignored me about marrying the man that started all of this…"

"SHUT UP!" Kiko pulled away from Yennefer and moved to stand between Ciri and Geralt. "You are not family to me! How could you… how could you kill your own sister; my mother?! You took away my birth parents for what? An argument…" Her fists were clenched tight; so tight that Ciri beside her noticed blood starting to drip from between her fingers. Her nails had cut into her palms from how angry she was; how hard she clenched her fists. Malic stared down at the girl, unmoved by her show of strength by yelling at him.

"…You look just like your mother when she was angry. I remember her own red eye blazing like fire when she stood strong,"

"You've no right to speak to her; you tried to kill her," Ciri shifted herself to keep Kiko at a safe distance from him, putting herself a bit more before the younger one. "Her dream was warning us about you," Malic's gaze flickered from Ciri's face to the blade in her hands. He realized her stance and saw how she was ready to strike at a moment's notice should he perhaps even flinch. He raised a hand which made Ciri go more upon the defensive as well as Geralt, with Yennefer grabbing Kiko back behind everyone.

"I doubt it truly warned you," with a flick of his hand to his right the weapons Geralt and Ciri had in hand were flung to the side clattering and hitting hard on the hard floor before he pulled his hand back and thrusted it forward launching the two into the back wall hard enough that Kiko heard, even saw Cirilla's right shoulder dislocate against the stone. Triss hurled a fireball at him only for his hands to come up creating a barrier that took the attack's blow. "I will have what is mine," He swiped his hand through the air quickly that launched Triss right into the Witcher who caught her but fell back into the wall again.

Margarita, Fringilla and Philippa used their magic together to form a barrier as Malic started blasting away towards them. The Barrier was taking most of the blows but it was easy to see how the sheer force behind his attacks, were draining upon the women and so quickly. Yennefer quickly moved to add her own magic to the barrier to keep it strong enough as Geralt had to resort to his other blade since the Steel was out of his reach and in a dangerous zone where Malic could strike. Triss staggered to her feet, moving to assist in putting Ciri's shoulder even somewhat back into place and all the while Kiko was stunned at everything.

Her uncle was trying to kill everyone just to get to her or better yet to gaining the eye from her. She shook her head repeatedly as a throbbing pain jolted through her skull. Her ears burned with the sound of the loud angry buzzing that came from whenever his magic blasts hit the barrier the sorceresses had up, her red eye felt like it was suddenly on fire. The girl clenched her head from all the pains clashing together at once with her vision becoming a color distorting mess. She felt like she could see sound and that made her eyes burn worse. Her hands moved to clasp over her ears; stop the loud noises from hurting her head.

The buzzing felt to only get louder, adding to the sound of cracking like glass. Slowly the crack was inching; growing. The Sorceresses, she could tell were tiring out. They couldn't hold out much longer if his attacks continued. Kiko was nearly doubling over in pain as the red coloration of her one eye spread. Everything white was bloody red now with the spiral starting to elongate, growing to follow the expanse of red. A trickle of something came from her lower eyelid, streaming down her face was not tears of pain but blood that was so dark it looked near black. Kiko's head flung back as she let free a scream loud enough to make one's ears ring for days…

Everything fell silent, motionless as she dropped to her knees and looked up. There was no color to what she saw, just grey and black and white. Before her she saw what was and there lay bodies; those of the sorceresses, who were battered, bloody and motionless on the floor. Blood was pooled under them collectively on the stone floor. There was no way they were alive; she saw none drawing breath. She couldn't reach out to touch her mother's motionless hand laying inches from her. The glove was damaged and badly torn up as were her clothing while the same could be said for the rest of the mistresses of magic.

Margarita had seemingly caught Fringilla as she fell only for them both to perish with one lying partly upon the other. Triss was face down but from her back one could tell a hole was torn through her chest as the blood staining her clothing was almost black. Philippa sat slumped against a wall, blood streaming from her mouth coating her paling lips red. Kiko turned her head to see Ciri on the floor with her sword in hand but she too lay motionless in a pool of blood while Geralt nearby was impaled by his own blades to the wall. One through his throat and the other in his chest, there was none; not even a witcher who could survive those injuries.

Yet Kiko noticed something, everything was so still that even the air didn't move. All she herself could move was her head, as her arms were useless and legs failed to stand. Her breathing was echoing in this colorless, motionless world. What was this? Perhaps a strange hallucination, or was her eye showing her what was to be? Yet then why was Malic missing from the view? Had he done away with everyone, taken her and left?

Had he truly won?

Kiko started to fight the unmoving limbs she possessed soon her fingers flexed, toes twitched and she could move even slightly. The motion however only was to collapse forward with her face peering right at Yennefer's.

" _Get up,"_ Kiko heard an echoing voice that felt out of place in this motionless world. _"You must get up,"_ The voice felt to be getting closer; sound brushing by her ear until a soft hand touched her back. She turned her head to see a figure too bright to see features upon but from what she could tell it was a woman. " _Only you can save them from this fate, but you must get up… stand Kiko,"_

"Who are you?"

" _You would never believe me if I told you… though here hours have passed but outside your mind everything's frozen,"_

"Frozen?" The brightly lit woman pulled Kiko up to her feet as she herself stood. "Are you saying time's frozen?"

" _Your eye's power in a time of great stress and pain unlocked a level that uses time based magic because unlike many sorceresses your magic is two things… Earth and time, two of which go much together…"_ Kiko staggered on her unsteady feet peering up at the woman.

"How can you know all this? I have only begun my training as a sorceress…"

" _You asked me who I am, but believe it or not… I'm you,"_ It felt like the light faded off the figure revealing an older Kiko. Her hair was longer and her one eye was completely red with the spiral spread across the blood color, she bore a scar on her left eye brow that looked to slice the brow in two; the one end 'cut' away from the rest. The streak of white blonde had seemingly grown to more strands and her hair was a bit lighter from perhaps being out in the sun.

"You're me…?" She found herself questioning her sanity just then. How was this woman her? She was at least in her twenties or maybe if she was a mage she was older but just looked the same as a young woman. It was entirely possible seeing as sorceresses do live for many years. Take any sorceress for example and you'd see how they look so youthful yet they are centuries old; centuries wiser than any common person.

" _Yes or at least what you can become if you save them, your eye can slow time even stop it should you wish it but be warned stopping time will make your eye bleed as such a spell causes the organ great stress, while using it too much… could be fatal, so be careful how much you use it and when you use it,"_ Kiko found it amazing how she was… talking to herself but something had her doubt that was how she'd look, maybe her mind had created this version of her to get her back onto her feet and help her see her potential. The older Kiko reached out her hand. _"Stand Kiko, protect that of which you love and end the crazed man that would kill a child for an eye,"_

Kiko glanced to the older one's hand, a tattoo marking lay in her palm of an Elven symbol for strength. She reached out slowly setting her hand into the palm of the other with the older Kiko firmly grasping her hand. From their held hands a light emitted from the palms bathing over young Kiko, blinding her while the other seemed unphased by it. When she opened her eyes she was on her knees in the stone ruins still with every sorceress still battling to keep the barrier up.

Cirilla was crouched beside her when she noticed Kiko had opened her eyes. Kiko gave no words as she stood moving towards the sorceresses and peering around them to Malic who was smiling; seemingly enjoying the fact that the sorceresses were putting up such a fight. He suddenly froze as his gaze moved to see Kiko but more importantly the way her eye appeared now. He'd never seen it like that before; not even read about it. He felt like he suddenly couldn't move or as if the young child's gaze alone stiffened his muscles. What was this? What was making him immobile like that? His bones refused to move, muscles didn't even twitch on command but his eyes moved; darting around as if he was trying to figure out what was happening to him. Then he realized it…

It was her gaze alone.

It was cold, and filled with hatred enough to stop his movements. With the blasts no longer bashing the barrier the Sorceresses had a chance to mend it in case he started to strike again. Geralt and Ciri quickly grabbed their swords keeping their gazes locked onto the man.

"Put the barrier down…" Kiko stated.

"But it's the only thing—," Margarita began to say as Kiko held up her hand almost physically stopping her from continuing.

"He can't move, not when he's stopped,"

"Stopped? What do you—wait your eye! What happened to it?" Triss was amazed at how Kiko's eye now appeared, and being they suddenly all turned their focus onto her the barrier went down as she demanded.

"It's… a long story," She turned to Geralt and Ciri. "Kill him and quickly, if the time magic wears off we're all dead. I know we'd be dead if I didn't stop him,"

"How could you have… that's why the eye looks different? It's grown, but it's never been documented to have done such a thing before," Margarita shook her head as Geralt and Ciri cut down Malic with a bisection and beheading at once. When Kiko looked back to him and blinked slowly his body fell to the ground, in two with his head rolling away.

"I think… I think the ghost eye's true power is about anything that has to do with Time… but it's dangerous even to me…" Kiko reached up slowly wiping away the thick streams of blood that started pouring from her eye. "Maybe that's why it was never documented further… it was feared to use it as such…" Yennefer watched the head roll by them before she crouched down turning her daughter's head towards her.

"When you use its powers… will it always bleed?"

"I don't know maybe just stopping time causes it? Who knows what else I can do with it… but I can't use it all the time because what if it hurts me worse? Kills me when I least expect it? It honestly seems to scare me about what it can do…"

"Don't think like that," Fringilla crossed her arms with a sigh. "Maybe there's a way around it or maybe from you we can document what it does, your eye is a mystery to the world. Could it grow more or will it remain like this? You could only see the past and future from touching someone or something before but now… you stopped a man's time just by glaring at him,"

"Not glare, I had to think about him being frozen to stop his time," she responded as Yen pulled a cloth from her side and wiped away the blood that still trickled down her daughter's cheek.

"Even so, your eye is unique and powerful. You truly are a prodigy child,"

"Margarita's right, and perhaps in time she will even rival our magic if she hasn't already," Philippa nodded slowly.

"Think she'll become a sage, Phil?"

"It could happen, Triss, we can only help guide her and see where she ends up," Kiko smiled as her mother finished cleaning away the blood before leaning into her, feeling Yen's warm embrace curl around her while she buried her face in the curtain of curly black hair. She was drained both physically and emotionally from all this that transpired. From being kidnapped by a Doppler to nearly dying and then saving those who she saw as friends and family. Her mentor's all were impressed and continued talking to themselves about what happened while Kiko... she just allowed the delightful scent of Lilac and gooseberries wash over her, wafting from her mother's hair.

That smell was home to her enough that it was what calmed her so that she couldn't help but fall right to sleep in Yennefer's arms. She'd always remember the smell; the smell of love and caring compassion she's come to know from her mother. With the firm embrace easing her into a gentle dream while the real world drifted away for now, letting her sleep; a sleep she deserved…

 _ **Hey everyone! I loved writing this chapter here which I was trying to ensure it wasn't too graphic but still getting my point across. So reviews would be nice!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

 _Home is where the heart is_

 _One decade later…_

Down in the valley, the land felt a slight depressed—scoured and washed out by the conspiring forces of cold air and a frozen ground. The winter snow coated everything in white from the trees to the walls of the valley but only one path led through it, where the snow was pressed so thin the ground under was barely visible. The small river that flowed through the valley was pushing along chunks of ice as the water passed by toward the lake that also spilled out into a smaller pond. Snow blew from the short mountains in a horizontal blur.

The sky was rather gloomy, yet there was a momentary hint of blue above, with a twinkle of sun and even this bit of light was enough to release a flash of diamonds across the wide landscape of the valley. The flurries soon died down and the sun's direct glare attempted to melt the luscious, pure, untouched or undisturbed surface of drifted new snow that blanketed everything. Boughs of pine trees adorned with thick pillows of white, so fluffy it was as if someone must have plumped them up.

There was soon the sound of boots crunched through the powdered snow, breaking the utter silence. The world around was imprisoned in a glair-white silence. Nothing sounded, nothing stirred, nothing sang. Winters slavering fangs had come and gone. Its lacerating winds had stripped the last leaves from the trees, leaving them naked and brooding in a harsh world. Those very winds would have frozen one's ears had the woman; cloaked in white herself, had not had her hood drawn up to protect herself.

A week ago, a great storm had come screeching through the lands. It had snarled and mewled with its deadly voice, sounding like a wailing specter. It had ripped slates from roofs and its slavering fangs had sent the last of the squirrels into hibernation. Its scavenging skies had compressed down upon the land, surveying it with a deadly malice. The rain it had brought with it was bitter, like ice-silver bullets of spite raining down by the gods' hands. This was the aftershock of that storm. The world was becalmed. The furious winter tempests had given too much of themselves. They were spent and would give no more punishment this winter, or so one would hope.

The young woman could see a group of teens playing on the half frozen pond. They stamped their frozen feet and thumped their chilly bodies to warm up. Their ears caught fire and turned an icy-blue where their scarves couldn't reach. Nose-icicles dripped from their frozen faces. Their wheezy, wind-filled lungs were belching out steam as they itched and scratched at their raw skin. They started skating. They slipped, slid and slithered on the polished ice. Hissing and swishing with their skates, they swooped and whooped across the ice. Then they screamed as the ice broke. It must have felt like lances of fire lighting up their skin as they fell in to the perishing cold water.

Their teeth were chattering when they crawled back out. They followed the oaken oven smells home to warm up. The woman watched them scurry away as she heard the snort of her mare, the wind from the snort brush her gloved hand. She stopped in the ankle high snow turning to the horse and petting its muzzle lovingly, uttering soft words to calm the horse. "We're almost home Silver; almost back home," She turned back and continued on trudging through the snow until she could smell the familiar scents that welcomed her. From the fresh breads and pastries of the bakery to the smell of wood burning stoves and fireplaces that chuffed out streams of smoke into the cold sky, it all welcomed her home from such a long journey. She walked to the home she knew, one she was raised in most of her life. She tied her mare to the post outside, patting her neck and moving to the door. Her hand lifted up ready to knock when it opened making her pause.

"I saw you come up," The young woman lowered her hand with a smile on her face as she instead swept her hood back revealing long dark hair with a streak of lighter hair in the front. Her one eye was completely red and the other a crystal blue. She was taller than the other woman by several inches having to look down a bit at her. "I'm glad to see you home, Kiko,"

"It's good to be home, Mom," Yennefer; the lady of Vengerberg opened the door more and greeted her youngest daughter by choice with a warm tight hug. Kiko taking a moment to bury her face into the curtain of black curls letting the most familiar scent welcome her home; the smell of Lilac and Gooseberries perfume that her mother enjoyed wearing so much. Long had she known the scent to mean protection and a loving home since the day she met Yennefer in the market place when she was only three. It'd been fourteen years since then; fourteen years of being the daughter of Yennefer and Geralt.

Soon Yennefer pulled away holding Kiko at arms' length, noting a scar that was new on her daughter's brow that separated the brow so that the end seemed cut away from the rest. She reached up pulling Kiko's head down without a word to get a better look at the scar; dagger but being the scar wasn't too thick meant it didn't cut deep. Apparently she'd dodged the incoming blow perhaps?

"Mom, what are you doing?" Yennefer snapped out of her thoughts and simply smiled letting her daughter stand back up right.

"How'd you get the new scar?" Kiko's hand mindlessly drifted up to brush her fingers over the skin where the scar laid.

"Oh that," She lowered her hand. "A bandit tried to attack me for the little bit of coin I had left, barely got me before I sent him flying with a simple Aard. I'm shocked you didn't get overly concerned," Yennefer stepped back letting Kiko walk inside before removing her cloak and hanging it on the wall hook by the door. Kiko turned her attention to the fire, removing her gloves, placing them aside and warming her hands near the crackling golden blaze. "Say… where's father?"

"Geralt decided to take on a contract, seems he was bored with sitting around most of the day,"

"And what about Ciri; where's she off to?"

"She's off on her own contract as well,"

"You'd think she'd have settled down by now," Kiko chuckled before moving from the fire to sit in her father's currently empty chair. "Anyway, Aretuza was taken back by the Mages at last,"

"So Margarita was right to have you venture there to assist?" Yennefer sat down in her chair, curious to hear about Kiko's adventure to help take Aretuza back from the Witch Hunters.

"When I arrived all I saw was a small war of magic and blades, using the spells Philippa taught me I was able to summon a few Golems; though unlike Professor Eilhart's they weren't as… stable, I am at least glad they were enough to make the remaining hunters flee. They abandoned their swords and other weapons before fleeing into the woods… woods of which I saw a Leshen lurking in earlier,"

"You saw a Leshen?"

"Honestly I saw it and it looked at me; staring at me for a few silent moments before it just turned and walked away back into the forest," She shrugged. "Perhaps it could tell my connection to the earth and wind?"

"One can never tell with a beast like that, what amazes me is that a pack of wolves didn't attack or that the Leshen itself didn't lash out. Geralt says they only live to kill,"

"Perhaps some are smarter because they are far more ancient…"

"I do not know, my dear, but it's a curious thought," Kiko suddenly stood and stretched her back a bit. Yennefer was silent for a moment before she spoke. "Have you gone to see Margarita or Philippa yet? You have to tell them of the news,"

"Don't really need to,"

"Why do you say that?" Kiko pointed to the window where a snowy owl could be seen perched on the post they tied their horses to. Seeing an owl like that meant only one thing: it was Philippa. She often used that form to escape or eavesdrop on a conversation, Yennefer stood, walked to the door and opened it allowing the Snowy Owl quickly fly in and turn back into the blindfolded Sorceress herself.

Her hair was done in the old fashion look she had, the dual braids. They fell over her shoulder and came to rest just above her bust with one small braid acting like a small crowning going over the front of her head laid just above her bangs that she'd kept swept to the sides. Her dress was lovely crimson velvet with script writing around the dark leather edges which were runes that most sorceresses wore. Her belt around her stomach was only slightly loose enough for one to slip at least two fingers between her abdomen and belt.

Hanging from lower belting was two metals, like armor plates that were smaller than a person's thigh but to the left side on her hip was the famed dagger she carried. It was the one that claimed the life of King Radovid by piercing his blackened heart. She'd gained her revenge for him blinding her and even killing many sorceresses both young students and experienced mages.

"Kiko, it's good to see you've returned. I'm also glad to hear Aretuza is been reclaimed by sorceresses once more," Of course Philippa still wouldn't smile; woman was the queen of scowling, or perhaps she smiled in the secret of her home where none could see her. Kiko simply waved a hand dismissively before Philippa continued. "Will you be continuing your studies now that you've returned?"

"What little left I have before the final exam,"

"Good then I expect you in class tomorrow," Philippa stated. Kiko didn't respond verbally but decided to simply nod. "As you know Triss will be overseeing your examination—,"

"Phil, I thought I was going to," The blind Sorceress turned her simulated gaze towards Yennefer and shook her head. The look upon Yen's face was of both frustration and disagreement. "She's my daughter, and I've been her head mentor throughout her years of training!"

"Which is exactly why you aren't overseeing her examination," When Kiko saw her mother's one hand tighten into a fist, her own hand shot up snatching Yennefer's wrist as she stood, pulling her mother back to possibly keep her from trying to blast Philippa out of their house.

"Mom, it'll be fine. When I pass I'll be a full fledge sorceress," Yennefer's hand calmed and she relented, once she'd calmed down Kiko released her mother's wrist. She saw yen's gaze soften and felt the velvety gloved hand lightly touch her forearm. There were so few who could actually calm Yennefer down when she grew angry and the people who could were of her small yet unique family; Geralt, Cirilla and Kiko.

"You practically are already, Kiko. You handled nearly everything at the old Academy as if you'd been one of us for years. You're a prodigy child when it comes to magic, similar to when I was younger," Yen said softly. "I was always in the advanced classes,"

"An aptitude for magic," Philippa added in before she turned to the door. "I'll see you both tomorrow, I'm betting you want to rest after a long trip, Kiko," and with that the blind sorceress departed from the house.

"I wonder what will be on the examination anyway…"

"It changes depending upon the level of standing in the classes, being you are more advanced than other students your age, your test may be a bit harder than most others but I believe you'll do just fine," a completely red eye peered over to the dark haired sorceress as she sat down on the stairs. "How's your eye been?"

"I haven't need to stop or manipulate time if that's what you mean,"

"I do,"

"Well, all that's happened is me seeing some past events still. Barely anything future or present related," She knew why Yennefer was asking, the warning she'd given them ages ago about overusing the time manipulation of that one eye. Now everyone worried but Yennefer was the one who showed that worry the most but perhaps that was because she is a mother. And yet as soon as the slight silence was broken by Kiko growling stomach, Yennefer smiled from pure amusement.

"Sounds to me like someone's hungry," Kiko could feel her cheeks pink a touch as she wasn't meaning to have her stomach show just how hungry she was. She'd not eaten in the last day because she just wanted to get home from the cold by Aretuza. At best she'd had cups of tea and enough rest but for food it was mostly berries and grains she gave to her beloved mare over herself. Yennefer stood and walked to Kiko hanging cloak taking it down and tossing it to her. "Come, we can eat at Saskia's tavern,"

"I take it you're buying?" She joked putting her cloak on while Yen did the same then just step outside. Many didn't know it but compared to most wealthy sorceresses, Yennefer was probably one of the wealthiest with not only having been an advisor to kings for a time but for all being court sorceresses which was a slightly lowered ranking than advisor but she owned a very successful business back in Vengerberg that sold beauty creams and oils as well as perfumes for women. Being women had such a thing for looking and presenting themselves as beautiful they often would buy out the creams and oils as if they would perish without them. It was that success that made Yennefer so wealthy that if she wanted to she could retire and not worry about money for several centuries. "Take that as a yes,"

"Of course I'm buying, I prefer you eat before your stomach complains for hours on end,"

"It wasn't complaining…" Kiko shut the door behind her and followed her mother through the city streets. The city in the last few years had expanded and was soon rivaling even Novigrad in not size but proclaiming literal freedom from rule. It governed itself well as more of a vast community and center of trade so much so that most major cities sought out this place now dubbed 'Abb Gleanna' or 'Escape Valley' by the Elves. So it seemingly just stuck and anyone now calls this city by that name. The name was mostly due to elves, human and dwarves escaping persecution for being different. In this city, buzzing with life, were elves both young and old, hardworking dwarves, humans who worked as healers and herbalists, farmers and other jobs of all kinds.

The city had even recently seen more Halflings arrive and settle here using help from dwarves to build more homes, expanding the city slowly. And those who know knew the city even housed a dragon who appeared towards many as a human, Saskia. Abb Gleanna was a city of equality and those who were racist were often the only ones not welcomed. Retired soldiers even lived there, and even some young men built up an army that would defend and protect the streets to keep them safe for people who lived there. Seeing as there were many sorceresses too kept those who'd see harm come to the city at bay only because no one wants to deal with an angry sorceress let alone perhaps a handful to many a hundred of them.

"Kiko," The young sorceress snapped out of her thoughts when her mother called to her only several paces a head of her. She smiled and followed after Yennefer to Saskia's tavern that like always was alive with music and some people in the back dancing or singing to the band or bards playing. Others within the establishment could be seen either eating and drinking or even playing Gwent for fun; others for coin. Saskia, the tavern owner and once revolt leader was behind the bar counter wiping it down while serving some drinks. Who knew a dragon was good at being a bartender.

Yennefer walked over to the counter as Saskia looked up. The polymorphism enabled dragon smiled before leaning upon the counter with her forearms, the towel draped over her left shoulder. "Hey Yennefer, what brings you here?"

"Just a day out to lunch with my daughter," The dragon slayer looked over to Kiko and chuckled.

"My goodness she's certainly grown over the years, I remember seeing her when she was barely to your hip now she's practically Geralt's height," The comment made Kiko rub the back of her head looking away just a bit bashfully. Saskia had lived in the city for some time and been able to watch Kiko grow from a little girl to the young woman she was now. "Anyway what can I do for you two?"

"We're just having a mother daughter outing,"

"Starting with lunch," Kiko added, stepping around to Yennefer's left side, resting her forehead on her mother's shoulder. Yennefer lifted a hand and petted her daughter's head.

"Alright what sounds good for your lunch?" Saskia motioned to the nearby empty table.

"Ham steak," said Kiko's partly muffled voice from behind the older Sorceress. Of course Saskia still heard her and nodded.

"That sounds good for me as well with some wine for us both," Kiko peeked up raising a brow, this was literally the first time Yennefer ever really let her drink any alcohol be it wine or not. Perhaps it was because she was not only getting older but she'd matured over her time assisting at Aretuza. She wasn't exactly the little girl she'd adopted from the market place so many years ago. Kiko was growing into being a young and talented sorceress just like Yennefer and with the help of the other sorceresses too. Hell every time Kiko saw the sorceresses they were often drinking wine, though sometimes she saw Yen drinking apple juice especially if she'd overdone it the night before with the booze.

Kiko could only recall one time that Yennefer was drunk, but not that stupid stagger type drunk. No when her mother was wasted she'd come home reeking of alcohol but be almost singing and saying she loved everyone over and over until she passed out in her chair only for Geralt to carry her upstairs or she'd get up in a half sleeping state to stagger up to bed. Yet in the morning she'd wake only to need apple juice and silence.

The young sorceress was soon pulled from her thoughts when a black velvet gloved hand reached up and lightly touched the side of her head. Yen moved over to a table sitting down with Kiko following sitting across from her mother.

"Are you nervous?" Yen asked.

"What?"

"About the examination; are you nervous about it?"

"A bit but with everything I've learned I'm sure I'll be fine. Philippa and Margarita will watch the Exam sure but Triss will be the one overseeing what I am to do and see if I meet the standards of the Academy," Magic was never easy for most people, hence why only so few could do it. Mostly women sure because they seemingly just have the natural talent but in some cases some were prodigies like Kiko. It came naturally to her over time and she excelled in using more advanced spells long before others of her age could. Philippa even told her that once she graduates she may even try to teach her the polymorph magic she uses to become a snowy owl.

Just that very thought of becoming an animal had Kiko wondering what would suit her. The owl for Philippa suited her because she was wise like anyone knew owls represented but the wide eyes were observant like she always is. People never expected an owl to eavesdrop on their conversations; spying for important information. That's what made that magic so challenging though as not every sorceress; perhaps none other than the Queen of Scowls, Eilhart could achieve it but Philippa seemed determined to teach Kiko one day.

"You'll do fine, you're not just any student, Kiko," Hearing her mother giving her encouragement made Kiko smile. Yennefer always believed greatly in her daughters, both her and Cirilla.

"Sometimes I don't get it…"

"Get what?"

"Why people say you're cold hearted… there were some sorceresses and sorcerers who said 'Yennefer of Vengerberg is better known not only for her raven hair and beauty but that she's colder than ice on the mountains of Skellige'. They don't get who you are ever; they don't see the Yennefer I've been raised by…" Yen kept silent, she knew what people thought of her honestly and now she'd heard that people said that even in earshot of one of her daughters. "They don't know anything about your past and so they judge…"

"Your powers let you see my past, hmm?"

"Yes and can I say that your father was a complete ass while your mom wasn't a true caring mother?" The fact that Kiko seemingly didn't like how Yen's own parents treated her as a child made her chuckle a bit. "Because of how they treated you… it makes you guard your emotions most times, but being a sorceress like many; and yes even you mom, have a superiority attitude,"

"Hmm… I suppose you're right about that,"

"You used to hate yourself as a child didn't you?" Yen's lips pressed into a thin line as she casted her eyes aside. At times she wished a past could be erased but it still lingered there reminding her that was what she was. The horrible torment she suffered didn't help either. Being once a hunchback she was mocked, chased by kids throwing stones and while at home it was even more hell. Father called her a creature more than a person while her mother sat idly by without saying a word. Even when he left she still said nothing, no comfort. It always seemed her mother blamed her instead. "Mom,"

Yen looked up to find Kiko had moved to sit beside her and had taken her hand. The sorceress gave her daughter's hand a firm squeeze. "I'm alright,"

"Liar, you're remembering what happened back then,"

"A bit,"

"Mom, you've grown far past that. If your parents saw you now they'd regret everything they did,"

"Here I am a grown woman getting comforted by my daughter," Yen couldn't help but give a small smile, leaning over to place a kiss upon Kiko's brow. No matter how old her daughter's got she'd always act motherly like that to them but it didn't bother Kiko in the slightest.

"Love you mom," The smile upon Yennefer's face grew more hearing that as Kiko rested her head on Yen's shoulder and resting her eyes just letting the scent of her mother's perfume comfort her like always. She always associated the smell of lilac and gooseberries to the comfort of home since she'd met Yennefer in that market place. She remembered how the ride from that market place was peaceful, mostly silent but she'd ridden with Yen letting her cuddle into her stomach the whole way which let her get some sleep and become custom to the scent so much. Now it was a calming smell and a reason why she liked being home.

Kiko had her own favorite perfume as well but it wasn't the same, sure it was of Rose water and Orange Blossoms which made her smell like a small garden but the scent was subtle; not as dominating in scent like Yennefer's choice.

"Why?"

"Why what, Sweetie; what do you mean?" Yen asked peering down at Kiko. The young sorceress sat up.

"Why do you wear a scent of Lilac and gooseberries? Your perfume… I've always wondered why you chose that,"

"As Geralt would put it, it… shows a bit of my personality. A tart scent of the gooseberries shows I'm not always some sweet small woman, that I have a bit of 'bite' to me, while the lilac shows that beyond that tough exterior I'm I guess a bit of a softy; that I'm a sweeter, kinder person,"

"I guess that works well—say when Geralt and Ciri come home maybe we could go on a family picnic like we used to, I miss those,"

"We'll see," She said softly as Saskia walked over serving them their lunch. Just the smell alone was nearly making Kiko's mouth water. Her stomach gave another subtle rumble which made Yen laugh shaking her head. "Now eat, your stomach keeps talking,"

"Yes mom," and without another word Kiko picked up her knife and fork to eat so she could spend the rest of the day with her mother and without a growling stomach…

 **Kiko's all grown up but her adventures as well as adventures of the Witcher Family are not over yet.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

 _No more tears..._

The night was still, with the only sounds was that of crickets chirping outside the window and rustle of blankets coming from Kiko's bed. The young sorceress tossed and turned in bed until she suddenly sat up in a cold sweat; face drenched and bangs soaked to her brow. As her dual colored eyes glancing around the room frantically, she tried to catch her breath and calm her burning nerves. She'd had another dreaded nightmare; one which had ended with a blade through her chest. All she did was walk down what felt like a winding corridor, seemingly seeking out someone in the nightmare before turning one corner only to be pierced by a steel sword. She'd been having that nightmare at least weekly by now but she didn't tell anyone about it.

It was so strange and frightening that Kiko simply kept it to herself, standing from the bed and making her way out to the hallway and then downstairs. She seated herself in Geralt's chair pondering over what the dreaming meant this time. Why was she looking for someone and just who was it she was trying to find? Why did a figure plunge a blade through her chest even? What if she wasn't seeking someone but just trying to find a way out? The dream wasn't clear about it. Just a long winding, right turning corridor and the blade in her chest suddenly when she turned a corner…

"What are you doing up?" The sudden whisper breaking the silence made Kiko jump and cast a spell in her hand to illuminate the dark room to find that Geralt was the one awake. He most likely heard her walk by his room. He shielded his eyes from the bright light emitted from her hand before she tossed the spell at the fireplace lighting the wood resting there.

"I just couldn't sleep anymore, dad," She sat back down. "I was going to just sit down here, think and mentally prepare myself for the exam today,"

"Don't worry too much about that examination, you'll be stressed as Yennefer if you do,"

"She still concerned about that?"

"You know she is," It's true, Yen was always wanting to protect; well more like she was overprotective of her youngest child. Now with the exams being within only a few hours it seemed Yennefer was going into overdrive with her motherly instincts.

"She'll never change,"

"Yen never has, never will. It's just who she is," Geralt yawned slightly. "Alright try not to stay up too long, you'll need rest for those exams,"

"Don't worry dad, I'll be fine," She gave Geralt a smile to reassure him as he left back upthe stairs to bed. At least it left Kiko to her thoughts as she leaned back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling and just letting out a puffed cheek sigh. At least she had something else on her mind. The exams were never talked about, no one was permitted to being they were pretty much made on the spot. It was rumored that two mages fought or that they battled a magical beast with their spells and the beast was summoned by the elder sorceresses professors. No one was certain of the information about the exams but you literally had to be in peak performance levels to pass them and get called a full fledged sorceress.

Now it was Kiko's turn to undergo them and hope she passes so that she can be what she's always dreamed of. A sorceress like her mother and if she passed she could even pick her name. Most sorceresses don't even have their birth names stating that upon entering the sorceress life they could be 'reborn' in a way they weren't before. Kiko was aware Yennefer's birth name given to her by her parents was actually Jenny and that Yennefer was a retelling type name to her original that could have been 'Jen' 'Jennifer' and so on. Instead she declared her name was Yennefer and upon her graduation she became Yennefer of Vengerberg or to some was THE lady of Vengerberg.

Some though kept their real names but simply tacted on where they were from. It was the same thing in a way for Witchers. Geralt wasn't born by that name he chose it when he became a full fledged Witcher after completing the Trial of Grasses. Sad how the Sorceress Exams had no name, unless you called them just that. Sorceress Exams. Eh seemed boring really. All the thinking soon let Kiko drift to sleep but not before a flick of her hand put the fireplace out...

"Kiko," a hand patted her cheek several times until she woke with a sleepy sharp inhale only to find Yennefer was leaning over her trying to wake her. "Get up, you need to eat,"

"Right... what time is it?"

"Three hours from the exam; it's around 9, and the exams are at noon. Now get up, you need to eat," Yennefer stepped back and headed to the table where she'd at least made Kiko a plate of eggs and sausage while sitting in the center of the table was buttery rolls in a basket. The young sorceress stood and almost trudged over like she was weighted down by sleep still, sitting down and quietly ate like everyone else at the table.

Food, a hot bath and within the few hours Kiko was practically running after Yennefer who was obviously nervous for her daughter partaking in the exam. Actually there was only five girls partaking today, the top five girls in the advanced classes with Kiko as one of them. New young mages looked up to those five girls as if they were celebrities or something but in truth it was because they respected and feared them for they were considered some of the most powerful girls. Yet now it was put up or shut up time.

Entering the school, Yennefer immediately darted away leaving Kiko in the hallway while she left to speak with the other sorceresses. The young sorceress leaned against a chilled stone wall awaiting for Triss to come find her since she was in charge of overseeing what she was to do for her exam. While waiting she watched several younger students laughing and chatting with friends. Funny thing was Kiko was so into her studies she didn't make time for friends so she sort of envied the younger kids.

"Well if it isn't little Kiko," oh god that voice... the young sorceress looked up to see Missy; yes that was her name; Missy. Sure enough she was also followed by her two lackey friends Dara and Maria. Missy was the blonde with sapphire eyes and she had a snobby attitude all the time. She was also Philippa's pupil which meant Professor Eilhart was her mentor. Like how Yennefer was Kiko's. Each young sorceress upon entering the advanced classes gained a sorceress mentor that prepared them for the exams. Missy though for some reason hated Kiko, most said it was because she was simply jealous that the Sorceresses seemed to want to pander to Kiko even though it wasn't true. They were simply protective of the young prodigy child.

"Hello Missy,"

"What are you doing here? I heard there was only five girls taking the exams,"

"Yeah I'm one of them and if I remember correctly I'm top of the class with you being the lower of the five," Kiko smirked as she watched Missy's face tint slightly red. It was true though. Kiko was the top of the class, being the best of the best as some would say while Missy was all about chasing the young sorcerers of the school. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Kiko's head spun to see Philippa walk up but she wasn't faced towards Kiko, no she was focused on Missy. It was always hard to tell where her gaze was but the way her expression was said it all and she was not happy. "Go get ready for your exam, now," Missy snarled to herself before storming off before Philippa turned her head towards Kiko.

"The exams starting soon I take it?" Kiko asked. The older sorceress nodded slowly. "Then I should get going too," She went to leave when Eilhart's hand suddenly caught her forearm. Kiko looked back at the blindfolded woman with a puzzled look.

"Shed your last tears today, Kiko. Once and if you pass you'll be a sorceress,"

"And nothing is more pathetic than a crying sorceress,"

"Yennefer's taught you well,"

"I'll also get to chose my 'name' today as well won't I?"

"So long as you pass the exam," Philippa finally released Kiko's arm. "Now be off and get yourself ready," With a nod, Kiko darted off to find the where the other girls were getting ready for the exams.

She entered the large auditorium of the academy and leaned on the wall by the door looking around. There were many girls here be them for the exam or here to watch the events today but there were also several mentors, as well as sorceresses and sorcerers who didn't work within the academy but came to also watch the exams and perhaps meet future sorceresses they may end up working with. Kiko could see Margarita walking around greeting people and chatting with some of the other teachers while Triss was darting around trying to gather the girls for the exam, clipboard in hand checking off names.

Kiko's gaze moved to the auditorium itself. The stage was large; mostly used by the drama club who enjoyed putting on plays or musicals, had it's velvet red curtains drawn open and a few younger students had sat themselves on the stage edge while idly chatting away or laughing about whatever they were going on about. The audience seating was perfectly set up without a chair out of place but some of them were filled with guests and students alike. Seems the exams were more than tests, but an event to greet new full fledged magic users into the circle.

Kiko was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when Triss walked up beside her and toched her arm which made the young sorceress jump. Triss retracted her hand almost as quick as the young woman before her jumped. "I didn't mean to scare you," She said.

"It's fine I guess I'm just a bit nervous,"

"You don't need to be," Triss checked off that Kiko was present at the exam on her clipboard with a large, what seemed to be peacock feather. Attached to the clipboard was a ink jar which she'd dip her quill back into before writing down things on it. "I'll be setting up your test anyway, so just remember to breathe and use everything you've learned,"

"Have you seen my mother?"

"Yen? Yeah she was talking to Fringilla a bit ago when I saw her. Even she seems on edge about this day,"

"She's more nervous than I am about me passing,"

"You two need to stop worrying, you'll do fine," She was about to add more when a loud whistle rang out silencing the crowd roar of chatter and laughter into looking up at Margarita standing on the stage. She put her hands together, cleared her throat and started to speak.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to our lovely school, I'm very happy you all are here to witness these exams so that we may greet any and all young sorceresses with open arms into our circle. Each of our students partaking in the exam today will have one of the teachers within the school setting up an exam for them in which they will need to pass to move the second half. If they are successful in both parts they will become graduates and move on to either work within the profession or continue into more advanced studies,"

A hand lightly touched Kiko's shoulder when she noticed the familiar smell of Lilac and gooseberries. She didn't really have to turn her head but did anyway to see her mother standing there with a slight smile on her face. Kiko rested her head on Yennefer's shoulder as Margarita went on.

"So I'd like the guests to please file out orderly to the outdoor stadium area, just follow Professor Fringilla Vigo," Fringilla stood by an open door, giving a wave so everyone would know who Margarita was talking about. "While students partaking in the exams please follow Yennefer of Vengerberg to the waiting area," Good it meant Kiko didn't have to move yet until she'd have to follow her mother there.

"Waiting area?"

"It's a room enhanced with a sound proof spell so you can't hear what the other student's test was like,"

"Makes sense, like an anti-cheating thing, right?"

"Pretty much,"

"Are Geralt and Ciri going to be here?" Kiko asked. Yennefer pointed over to the crowd of guests right to where Geralt was walking with Cirilla, the latter waving back and giving Kiko thumbs up as encouragement. "Well that answers that,"

"C'mon we've to go," Kiko stood upright and sighed as she, with the other girls, followed after the raven haired sorceress to a room that had no windows but the feeling that there was indeed magic in works hiding sounds outside the barrier. Some of the girls were pacing while Missy was acting overly confident and snobby as always and Kiko was acting like herself; nonchalantly cool and level headed even if she was nervous on the inside.

After at least ten minutes, Triss came in and called out a girl's name having them follow her out of the room. The exams had begun and that didn't help some of the others there as most were ringing out their hands, pacing faster and one was repeatedly biting her thumb to a point Kiko could hear the girl's teeth clicking on her nail. Every passing minute felt like hours had gone by as one by one the girl's were led out when Triss came to get them. Two already failed and three had passed; one being Missy and the other Kiko.

The first part of the exam was a simple one a simple display of more complicated spells. Easily Kiko aced it much to the delight of her family. The second half was coming up though... who knew what that entitled seeing as that was where the two girls failed at earlier. Kiko, Missy and another girl she discovered was named Darla sat in the room waiting on pins and needles until Triss came through the door again.

"Kiko, Margarita and Philippa call for you to do part two," Yen, who was standing inside and by the door glanced up at her daughter as the young woman pushed herself off the wall and rolled her shoulders.

"Alright... let's get this over with,"

"Do your best," Yennefer said softly as Kiko made her way out the door. Once out of the barrier she could hear the roar of the guests ready to see part two of the exam. She made her way outside in the field part of the stadium, being looked down on from the stands by everyone. Most knew she was some prodigy, something she hated being considered as it made her feel everyone held her too high in standard. Either way she had to prove herself like everyone else that she was ready to be a sorceress.

"Two girls have already failed this part, Kiko. Are you ready?" Philippa called out.

No. "Yes," she stood tall, taking a deep breathe when she saw Triss summoning something. An Earth Golem or Elemental, heh no wonder the others failed. Even Witchers had hard times with these but she knew of someone other than her father or Ciri who could take one on and win by herself. Yennefer, her mother had defeated an Earth Elemental on Skellige when Geralt was knocked out by its large boulder fists.

"Begin!" Kiko saw the thing charge for her, swinging its massive fists wildly but she teleported herself out of reach just in time. The creature slammed its fists down onto the ground making a crater where she'd just been standing. Jeez did those girls also get killed or something? No, Margarita and Phillpa would have most likely stepped in before that happened.

It charged again, this time though Kiko threw her hands up creating a barrier the beast started to beat against angrily while bellowing a frightening roar. The young Sorceress held strong though and blasted the creature in the stomach with a powerful cutting wind spell. It send pieces of stone off the thing's body flying back into the stadium wall. Still though it beat on the barrier until Kiko started to see it crack like glass ready to shatter. Kiko did what she knew would help. Slamming her hands on the ground she quickly gathered dirt clenched into her hands before uttering a spell.

The barrier was about to break, she could feel it.

The dirt felt different suddenly, sharply cold and painful but still she clenched it.

Wait...

SLAM!

Wait...

SLAM!

SLAM!

Wait...

SLAM!

SLAM!

Wait Kiko, wait for the right moment!

The barrier shattered finally and the beast raised its fists up high eady to smash them down on Kiko when she threw the dirt in a spraying motion catching the creature's face making it roar and stomp backwards waving its hands by its face to clear it of the attack. The dirt was frozen and making shards of ice on it. One of the swings from the Elemental's fists caught Kiko though launching her to the right and slamming back first into the wall.

She heard people gasp sharply within the stands when she landed on her hands and knees, winded by barely hurt. Perhaps bruised, maybe that pain was a broken rib? Either way she had to get back up and fight. She did, shaking and each breath was hurting her left side. The elemental cleared its face and roared, stampeding towards the young woman who's head snapped up, blood trickling down from her one eye. People in the stands were saying things like 'oh my god!' and 'Her eye is bleeding! Stop the match!'.

She saw it.

How it'd attack her. Right hook and if it hit could knock her out being she was already in a hurting state and could never react in time to it if the beast got close. With it raging towards her she had to react now. Another teleportation moved her further away but she staggered after landing again. Falling to one knee and coughing up blood from the earlier blow.

'Stop the match! She's hurt!'

People kept trying to plead for Kiko; trying to have the exam stopped. The young woman stood though and watched the beast turn, roar and charge again...

Her hands went up, catching an orb of what could be described as grey smoke in each palm before she tossed each one at the beast blasting at its limbs. The orbs acted as binds, wrenching the arms of the Elemental back as she started to attack it's chest with more of the cutting winds making it slowly start to crumble piece by piece.

Her eye was pulsating, gushing more blood. She was over straining herself and she knew it. She used her eye's ability to tell her what to avoid; how to and now she was overdoing it with the spells. Her hands burned, her heart raced, breathing was getting labored but she'd not stop until the beast lay in ruins. Only then did she stop and hear Margarita declare she'd passed. But she had nothing left in her to celebrate when she felt one final hard pulse blast through her eye and she fell to the side passing out from exhaustion.

Her ears could hear people but they sounded distant with echoes. The one voice she could make out was Cirilla's. She'd apparently jumped down and was leaned over Kiko trying to get her to respond. Yet the young woman couldn't. She was too tired; so tired her limbs refused to move for her, but her lips did move without words though. That was until she finally passed out for now. She needed the rest. She needed it...

 _ **Later...**_

There were fingers, lightly stroking over Kiko's cheek before the hand moved away and brushed a few hairs from her brow. When her dual colored eyes started to open she couldn't see anything clearly but could make out the flicker of small flames nearby illuminating a room she'd been brought to.

"Kiko?" the young sorceress had to blink a few times to clear her sight as she turned towards the voice finding her family there as well as Magarita. Cirilla was seated right beside her; she'd been the one stroking her cheek as she was out. "Good you're awake,"

"What happened?"

"You passed the test, then passed out," Magarita cut in quickly.

"I... did?"

"Yes, I hope you shed your last tears today Kiko. As of now you are a full fledged sorceress like all of us and you may decide upon your name," Kiko closed her eyes and smiled turning her head back so she looked up at the ceiling.

"A name to mark the beginning of a new path in life; like a rebirth,"

"Basically yes,"

"Then I will think on it,"

"Very well, but congrats still. You passed a test two others failed. Shortly after Missy also passed but Darla did not,"

"Thanks for coming to tell me I passed at least," with a nod Margarita left leaving the new young sorceress to her thoughts. Cirilla kept silent only placing a hand on Kiko's forearm to comfort her a bit. "I didn't expect to pass that..." Kiko said breaking the silence.

"You proved how your years of training paid off; how Yennefer's tutoring worked well and just how far you've come from that scared little girl I knew to being a strong young woman,"

"Ciri,"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell mom but I had another odd dream," the proud smile faded from Cirilla's face upon hearing her younger sister was once again being plagued by another round of dream messages like she had years ago.

"What happened in this one?"

"I was in a winding hallway... it felt like there was no end in sight, all I saw was more of the hallway and when I came around a corner something impaled me through the chest, I couldn't see who did it though,"

"We should tell Yennefer though..."

"No!" Kiko sat up quickly and grabbed Cirilla's hand tightly. "Mother has had her nerves frayed enough lately, we don't need to stress her more. Please Ciri, keep this between us as we can't even tell father because mom can read his mind remember?" Cirilla could feel her sister's grip tighten more on her hand when she gave a defeated sigh.

"Very well... I won't say anything but I can't promise Yennefer won't read my mind too,"

"Just try, please,"

"I will, now hush I hear footsteps," Kiko released Ciri's hand as the witcheress moved to the door to find Yennefer there about to enter. "Oh Yen, we were wondering when you'd come see her,"

"I was a bit busy talking to the other sorceresses," Her focus moved to the young woman sitting up in the bed. "Kiko, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alive, that's what matters. Cuts and bruises will heal,"

"And your eye? I saw it bleeding,"

"It's fine too,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom," Yennefer swept pass the witcheress and made her way to Kiko's side almost instantly taking her chin in hand and turning her head to get a look at the Ghost Eye. There was some dried blood staining her skin just under the lower eye lashes but otherwise it looked fine. "Mom, please stop I'm fine. I promise I am,"

"Can you still see fine?"

"Mom!"

"Just answer me," Yen's voice was stern towards her daughter, who'd lift a hand to brush her's away. Yennefer though snatched her chin back into her hand, took out a cloth dipping a corner in a water pan beside the bed upon a nightstand and cleaned the blood staining from Kiko's face.

"Yes I can see fine still, I just exhausted myself out there against that thing," She pulled her face away from Yen's grasp and stood too quickly as a rush of dizziness caught her and made her have to sit back down holding her head.

"You need rest then, you're stamina isn't exactly perfect as an older sorceress," The raven haired sorceress walked around and sat beside the young woman putting an arm around her shoulders. "Get some rest okay? You deserve it after that hard fought battle,"

"You make it look easy,"

"What fighting an Elemental?"

"Yes, even dad said you fought one by yourself in Skellige, when he got knocked back pretty hard by it,"

"I'm not a young sorceress, Kiko. It takes years of experience and training to reach higher levels of stamina to cast powerful spells or maintain them for long periods of time," Kiko sighed and lightly rested her head against Yen's shoulder. "Now have you chosen your name yet?"

"Not really, I mean so far I'm just Kiko, nothing special about it,"

"That's why you get to pick your name now,"

"Would it be silly if I wanted to be named after you?"

"No because honestly, Ciri wanted to do the same," Kiko looked up to the Witcheress who only gave a smirk and shrug.

"Heh... Kiko of Vengerberg, daughter of Yennefer... I like the sound of it," Cirilla chuckled softly. "I say it works though,"

"But I have no idea what Vengerberg is like,"

"Then perhaps Yen should take you there," everyone looked over to the door as Geralt walked in. "It's a nice place, and Yen has a business there. How do you think she has so much money aside from being a sorceress?"

"Sorceress and entrepreneur... why am I not surprised?" Kiko laughed.

"Maybe you'll be that and more one day," Yen ruffled the young woman's hair which made her protest with trying to shoo away Yennefer's hand.

"I hope so, but first I'd love to see Vengerberg. So... family trip?"

"I'm in,"

"Been a while since I've been home,"

"Been a while since I've seen your home,"

"Oh hush Geralt,"

"Then it's settled! We leave for Vengerberg maybe stay a few months as a family trip in celebration of Kiko's graduation!" Cirilla exclaimed happily while Kiko smiled and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

 _Sorry loves! I've been away due to busy life and recent medical issues!_


	13. Chapter 13

_(first let me apologize for not updating sooner, father had surgery and I am helping him take it easy while he is recovering then my laptop broke and I had to wait to get a new one. Thank you for sticking around reading my fanfiction works!)_

Chapter thirteen

Pale woman

It'd been a week since the graduation exam that Kiko had passed and most of her bruised had vanished while her cuts were healing away nicely. She'd at least been well rested enough to make the trip to Vengerberg and since Geralt down right refused to enter a portal they were forced to go on horse back there. Yet the journey was worth it as it allowed the young sorceress to see new lands she'd not yet seen before and now had made a mental photo of each piece of the beautiful untouched landscape.

When they arrived in the city where Yennefer called home it was full of people, so many were walking around talking, laughing and even shopping within the markets. Merchants were calling out about their products while shoppers lingered around the stands looking over what they could buy whether it be for dinner that night or some new rug for their living room. Everything was there for them and it all looked inviting. Yet the market certainly was not their stop as Yennefer took lead on her mare and led the way to a lovely looking shop that had several women coming in and out of.

A worker ran out and took care of each horse taking them one by one to the stables before greeting Yennefer with the utmost respect, bowing his head and smiling brightly.

"Lady Yennefer, so lovely to see you again! We've been wondering when you'd drop by,"

"It's good to be home, how's the shop been?" The man brushed back his dark hair before he responded.

"It's been going very well, then again what woman doesn't want your magic creams and oils to make themselves look youthful?" So that's what Yennefer sold in her shop. Kiko seemed amazed not only by the store but by the city in general enough so that she just started walking and finding everything about the city to be amazing.

She'd find a lovely fountain soon enough that was home to a few bards playing music and artist painting lovely captures of the gardens in the valley below. The sound of water soothingly flowing paired with the music was a delightfully peaceful mix that let the young woman sit on the edge of the fountain and just escape into her thoughts. She didn't even notice that one artist was suddenly painting her sitting there because the woman found her pose just perfect to capture.

Though back at the shop, Yen had noticed the young girl vanished and was looking around to try and spot her. "Geralt did you see where Kiko went?" she asked curiously.

"I think she wandered off to explore the city,"

"A city she doesn't even know that well, she'll get lost,"

"I'll go find her, you two just go settle in," Cirilla quickly cut in before jogging off to find her sister who'd most likely just be admiring all the city had to offer. Yennefer shook her head with a chuckle.

"Seems Vengerberg is already captured Kiko's eye,"

"She did want to come see it for herself," Geralt walked up beside Yen and set his hand on her lower back. "But with those two gone it leaves just us," a grin grew on Yennefer's lips as she poked her way into his mind to find just what he was suggesting.

"I knew you were having filthy thoughts," She said turning to him with a raised brow.

"Yen, I hate when you read my mind,"

"But you've nothing to hide from me,"

"I know, but at least you know what I mean now,"

"I do, so let's move to my estate and quickly," she spun him around and nudged him off towards her home not far from the shop. The home was just how he remembered, minus the clutter she often had of clothing and plates all over; things left for her servants to clean up. Instead everything was clean and dusted recently. There was no stockings slung over the corner of a chair back and the paintings were actually straight instead of nearly knocked off the wall.

Even the bed within her master bedroom was made up but they both knew that wouldn't last very long once Yen slammed the door shut locking it when they were both inside the room. She smirked pressing her back to the dark wood door before motioning to Geralt with her finger. Like he'd ever ignore that call into action? Never. He quickly stepped towards her, hands falling to her hips as her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. Their lips met in a burning lustful passion that was just like the first time they'd made love.

The Witcher easily picked the smaller sorceress up; she was so light being she was the average woman in height and weight. Geralt; with one hand swept away the pesky things on the nearby dresser where he'd sit her at when he heard the click of her fingers and saw not only her clothing but his own vanish away appearing on a chair nearby neatly folded and well just out of the way entirely.

"Well that takes care of that," Geralt leaned over starting to pepper small nips and kisses over Yennefer's neck, especially under her ear where he knew it was a 'tickle spot' of hers. Her nails ran through his hair which was at least kept shorter being Geralt kept getting what they called the 'elven rebel' cut. His arms hugged around her smaller frame as he pulled the sorceress closer, lifted and carried her to the bed. Soon the neatly made furniture wouldn't be so neat after they were finished...

Meanwhile...

Kiko was still wandering around Vengerberg, taking in the sites like some sort of average tourist but she was so into looking around that she bumped right into a hooded woman. The woman stumbled forward from the sudden collision before whirling around to face Kiko.

"Watch where you are going!" she hissed. Kiko held her hands up in a surrendering manner towards the woman.

"Pardon me, ma'am. I-I didn't mean to run into you like that, I swear," The woman narrowed her eyes clearly studying the young sorceress up and down. Then her face calmed and she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry... I'm Kiko of Vengerberg, daughter of-,"

"The Lady Yennefer?"

"You know her?"

"Of her," she corrected. "She's very well known in Vengerberg, everyone refers to her as 'The Lady of Vengerberg' but she's well known for her beauty," Kiko smiled proudly.

"Yeah that's my mother,"

"I though sorceresses were sterile,"

"I'm adopted by her but she's been my mother since I was young," The hooded woman lifted her hands to drop the hood back letting her dark red hair free, running a hand through it to shake it out.

"I'm Siusan, and you're forgiven for running into me," She extended a hand. One that had long nails that looked to have curved claw like shape to them. When Kiko took hold of Siusan's hand she noticed how cold and clamy it was as well as how pale she appeared.

"You've... cold hands,"

"Yes that is from walking around in this chilly air..." she pulled her hand away almost quickly as if to hide the fact of how cold they were. They didn't even seem to grow warm from grasping Kiko's. "You seem new to Vengerberg yet your title claims you live here,"

"Well now I do, I chose the name when I became a full fledged sorceress,"

"A sorceress? How amazing,"

"Yeah but I'm a newly graduated sorceress so I'm still learning under my mother's teaching," Kiko smiled brightly which made Siusan tilt her head a bit. It wasn't often the pale woman had met such a lively person and one like Kiko. The magic around her was thick and made Siusan's head a bit fuzzy.

"Do forgive me but I have to be off,"

"It was nice to have met you Siusan, hope we run into one another again,"

"I hope so too," Siusan lifted her hood back onto her head before she turned and left down an alleyway towards the city centeral square. Kiko turned and sat herself on the nearby small staircase watching two birds; both bold blue in color with flicks of white on the tips of their feathered tails. She kept thinking how the woman she just met was a bit strange. She thought back to how cold the woman's grasp was and how pale she appeared.

Perhaps she was sickly or maybe something else entirely. But the young sorceress had decided then not to ask her about it so she wouldn't step over her boundaries and make Siusan upset. She still was curious about the woman though.

"Kiko!" the young sorceress's head jolted up from her thoughts to see Cirilla walking over after a light jogging. It seemed that the ashen haired witcheress had been looking for her for a bit now.

"Damn girl I was looking all over for you,"

"Sorry, I do tend to wander off a bit,"

"Yeah but trust me we can take our time heading back,"

"Mom and dad?"

"Oh yeah,"

"Typical of them," The two laughed knowing full well when Geralt was alone with Yennefer what almost always happened. So it would be best if they'd take their time heading back to let the pair finish up there business...

Back at Yen's...

Geralt and Yennefer were snuggled together mixed with the messy sheets covering their intimate parts and both had their hair a bit messy; especially yennefer's. The sorceress was running her slim fingers over Geralt's scarred chest, tracing several of the old wounds. Scarred skin always felt smoother than the other skin. While Geralt was running a hand over Yen's dark hair and nuzzling her head slightly so he'd get lost in that familiar perfume scent she wore.

"Yen," he said lightly muffled by her hair.

"Yes?" She turned her head up so she'd seen his cat like eyes stare back at her. He lightly kissed her soft lips with a smile.

"No reading my mind but I have something to ask you,"

"Then you best to tell me before curiosity makes me prod,"

"Since we've been back together for a long time again I wanted to ask you to marry me...well again I suppose," He watched as Yen's eyes jolted wide then softened before she reached up cupping his cheek.

"Geralt, I'd love to marry you. You've always made me happy truly," She leaned up and lightly pressed her lips to his as her fingers felt the short stubble of his beard when she let her hand drift down from his cheek to rest upon his scarred chest. Their kiss did not break until Yennefer could clearly hear Kiko singing outside the front door. The sorceress quickly sprang from the bed and tossed Geralt's clothing at him while she hurried to dress.

"MOM! DAD! Stop shagging already!" The young sorceress blantantly shouted as her and Cirilla walked through the door. Ciri gave her younger sister a quick punch to the shoulder making Kiko yip a small 'ow' and rub her arm. After a moment, Yennfer quickly came down the stairs still fixing her hair a touch. "Hey mom,"

"Ah good Ciri found you, I prefer you'd have told us before wandering off like that," Yennefer said, wiping at Kiko's cheek as if she was brushing away some pesky dirt as well as brushing back a few hairs of Kiko's bangs. The young sorceress shooed her mother's hands away by taking a step back shaking her head a bit and brushing the pestering hands away from her.

"You worry too much mom, I was fine out there. Just walking around taking in some nice scenary,"

"Still you could have gotten lost or hurt or-"

"Yen, you're being overprotective again," Geralt said walking down stairs wearing only his pants and typical medallion. Yennefer turned to look at him and rubbed her brow.

"I can't help it, you know I worry for my girls,"

"We know, you worry yourself a lot, but Kiko's a sorceress now. You gotta let her release her hold on your apron strings," Geralt said crossing his arms. Yen knew he was right, Kiko was a grown girl and she'd become a sorceress recently meaning she shouldn't be babied anymore but it wasn't that easy for Yennefer to just let go. Hell, she was still that overprotective mother towards Cirilla as well. So long as they condidered her mom she'd just never change.

"Right, so how did you find the city so far?" Yen asked turning her attention back to the young sorcerss.

"It's vibrant and lively, but I accidentally bumped into this pale woman who wore a cloak... she had a cold touch too, but she was nice after I apologized for almost knocking her over..."

"You're supposed to watch where you're walking,"

"I know mom, I was obviously looking like a tourist around here," Geralt raised a brow before he'd cut in.

"You said a cloaked woman with pale skin and a cold touch?" Kiko glanced up at her father who seemed to be in thought.

"I wonder if that woman you ran into was a bruxa; a vampire who takes the form of a somewhat sick looking woman but are usually rarely seen in the day time. What were her hands like? Did they have claws?"

"Well her nails were long and kinda came to a point with a slight doward curve..."

"Geralt...?" Yennefer frowned looking back to the witcher. "Are you saying Kiko could have run into an actual bruxa but why didn't it harm her?"

"They typically don't want to attack in plain sight, Yen. They value their own safety and if she was found out it could have spelled disaster for her as she'd have to flee or be hunted down by a witcher," He looked over to his young daughter. "You're not to go out again with Ciri with you or one of us Kiko,"

"I can handle myself,"

"Not against a bruxa, they move faster than you can react. Even witchers can find it hard to keep up with them. Their blows are powerful, their nails are long enough to slice you open and you'd end up being their bloody meal if she catches you by the neck with her teeth,"

"Can't some of them be civil though?"

"Rarely, Vampires are highly intelligent if you talk about bruxa and higher vampires. They also get more deadly. Lower level vampires are easier to deal with but they still hit hard, move fast but they also don't really think. Bruxa are one of the higher intelligence ones, some can speak common tongues and act like normal people. A good way to know you found one is watching her speed, even in a human form or disguise she moves unlike anyone; unlike even a witcher,"

"She seemed nicer though, and she knew about who mom was. She also seemed fearful,"

"You were speaking to her in the day time, bruxa prefer attacking at night and can turn invisible," Geralt sighed rubbing his face. "You're honestly lucky you didn't meet her at night, you might have ended up dead long before Ciri found you,"

"Right... I'll be more careful," she said glancing out the window seeing it darken as the sun was setting...

 _The Bruxa_

She couldn't stop thinking about that young sorceress. Maybe it was that delicious smell of her blood, if only she could take just a taste. She had no desire to kill her for she seemed just too interesting and kind to do that to. Siusan had made her way back home which was not more than an abandoned old cabin outside the town hidden away behind thick trees and the building itself was covered in overgrown vines and bushes giving it a camaflouged appearance. Most would never make such a place home but she had to being she prefer not being so close to humans since she left her pack; since she left _him_.

Siusan tossed off her cloak as she entered the abandoned home finding some foolish hunter had stubbled upon her cabin and taken to using her bed as he slept. Seems she didn't need to go out hunting tonight as her thirst for blood was making her clench and unclench her jaw repeatedly as she starred at the man's back. Her tongue glanced over her dried lips while she approached him slowly changing into her true form. One of a very thin but muscular female with many sharp teeth and long razor sharp flesh ripping claws.

She approached slowly, her feet never making a sound and stood by the bedside staring down at him with a bloodlust gaze in her eyes. The hunter turned over and was now facing her when his eyes opened to find the bruxa standing over him. He inhaled ready to scream but before a sound could be heard passing his lips, claws slashed his neck almost decapitating him. The gurgling sound of him choking on his blood; gaining no air could be heard before the Bruxa attacked his neck with her sharp teeth.

He couldn't fight, he was dying and his last sight was the top of a head with dark red tresses with the feeling of teeth cutting into his flesh and drinking his gushing blood until there was nothing... darkness; cold empty darkness...

When she finished feeding, she drew back with her lower face; around her mouth and down to her chest was stained red with blood. She reverted back to that humanly disguise before grabbing a rag and wiping at her face to clean away the victim's staining.

"Seems you were pretty hungry, Siusan..." She froze hearing that familiar voice hinted with a slight accent. Turning her head slightly she saw him standing there by the door, leaning back against the wall. He never knew when to leave her alone did he?

"Why are you here Demose?" she hissed turning her head away again to finish cleaning off her face then tossing the rag aside. She could feel his gaze on her bare naked back, whenever she did change to her true form she always ended up that way. "Stop staring,"

"Forgive me you know it is hard for me not to, my love,"

"I am not yours anymore,"

"Why did you leave? Hmm? Did I not give you everything?" He said pushing himself off the wall and approaching her from behind, running his fingers up along her right forearm to her shoulder. He leaned his face into the other side of her neck taking a delighted smell of her hair. "You had anything you wanted, you were the pack queen..."

"I am not part of your pack," she pulled away and turned to him. "I cannot accept what you did to that orphanage..."

"They had no families; none to miss them why are you so upset over human children?"

"They were kids, Demose. Would you want a witcher to slay your offsprings from Juana and Lima; your two little strumpets?" She crossed her arms.

"Young blood is sweeter, untainted by the damned alcohol their parents chug down on a daily basis. Those children were abandoned anyway, and were not of our concern other than being an easy meal who'd struggle less,"

"Get out of my home," Siusan growled. She shoved at Demose's chest steering him back towards the door until his intense grip snatched her upper arms making her tense up and try to pull away but he was stronger than even she was. He was the pack leader after all; an alpha and she was a deserting mate of his. He spun pinning her to a wall, moving one hand to her throat and squeezing enough to keep her from trying to fight back.

"When do you get to tell me what to do? Never, I am the hurt party here. Left by my mate, deserted by the bruxa I loved." He leaned in brushing his lips to hers, pressing his body into her while keeping his hand on her throat. "I will make you return to me one day, you will be my mate once more. Standing by my side and gracing my bed once more," His other hand; freed from her arm slowly glided down her side to her hip.

"I will never be your mate again," she choked out. Demose turned and tossed her into the opposite wall. She hit hard, cracking the wood before she landed on the ground coughing and holding her throat.

"Then I will force you to return if I must, my love. Do not dare to find a new mate because I will kill him without hesitation. You are mine and I do not share my bruxas," He then left out the door slamming it behind him. Siusan sat up on her knees and sighed. Oh how she wished she'd never been part of his pack, he was took cruel for her tastes and perhaps that why when he murdered 20 children she'd had enough of his ways and left him. Maybe... she just had too much humanity in her...

 _(okay thanks for reading this! Again sorry it was SOOOOO LONG since I updated)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Venture young bird

The morning was mostly quiet when Yennefer woke, before Geralt strangely, and made her way down stairs combing her fingers through her hair to brush it from her face. When she reached the bottom step and looked up though she could only smile at the sight by the table. Kiko was sitting there slumped over her open book of Advanced Magic sleeping while using her arms as makeshift pillows for the time being. Yennefer walked over and lightly set a hand on her young daughter's back leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"It's not healthy to study late into the night and fall asleep on your book," She said softly hearing only a tired protesting groan in response before the young sorceress turned her head the other way. Even as a full sorceress now Kiko was still only about into her teen years and she was still bound to act like one. Yen silently laughed to herself and went about getting breakfast going thinking that the smell of a hot meal would most likely wake the young sorceress.

The fact of how much Kiko dove into her studies made Yen smile as it reminded her of how focused she used to be when she was her age. Yet Yennefer used the new life as a sorceress to make it better and leave the one she hated behind, to forget those who'd wronged her. From her abusive father, non-supportive mother to the kids who'd chase her tossing rocks at her former hunched back calling her a freak and laughing at her pain when the rocks cut her or the one rock a boy threw that caught her eye. Now as Yennefer and not Jenny, she has long left it behind and has a loving witcher as her beloved as well as two adopted daughters who she treated like her own.

Once of which was still sleeping on the table, hopefully not drooling into her book. At least she'd corked the ink bottle before falling asleep as the sorceress noticed it was tipped over and the quill made a large ink blotch on the top of one of the pages of notes. She shook her head and moved back to making the family some breakfast.

And it was a simply breakfast this morning of scrambbled eggs with mushrooms, onions and peppers and ham slices. They soon were being made which did wake Kiko who'd first lift her head like a hungry wolf having caught the scent of a fresh kill. Yennefer could have sworn she heard her daughter even sniffing like a wolf too. Her dual colored eyes opened as she glanced over to her mother who had her back to her.

"Mom?" she asked in a groggy voice, rubbing her blue eye before covering her mouth to catch an incoming yawn.

"Yes dear?"

"What are you making?"

"Eggs and ham, now c'mon put your book away and sit up. Your plate is ready," Yen turned and walked over as Kiko shut her book sliding it to the side, setting the plate before her. The stairs made the typical sound, a creak from someone walking down and sure enough it was both Ciri and Geralt. Geralt was in just his trousers while Cirilla was full dressed; minus her books and gloves, and her hair was not in that usual bun she had but instead was freed about her shoulders. They'd get their own plates as Yennefer sat down opening the Advanced Magic book to where Kiko had bookmarked.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"You're trying to study the very thing only Philippa has mastered?"

"She wanted to see if I could be the next to master Polymorphing into something, I know it's a difficult magic but she thinks I could be able to learn it," Yen shut the book and sighed, her face displaying that typical worried expression she always had.

"Just be careful, it's not easy and many have failed trying," Kiko nodded slowly mostly because her mouth was stuffed with some of the ham slice off her plate. She didn't really want to explain the true reason she was studying such a thing because she found herself curious about that bruxa but she'd read in another book that only Alps had red hair so was the woman she met a bruxa or an alp? She was honestly interested in knowing more about Siusan and maybe if the woman didn't make her blood into a meal she could befriend her.

Kiko finished her plate and quick to almost bolt out the door before her father's voice caught her and made her halt. "Where are you off to?"

"Just to the market place, I'm sure among hundreds of people I'll be safe dad..." He shook his head but when Yen touched his shoulder he motioned for the young sorceress to be off. She wasted no time and ran off into the city but not in the direction of the market but off to try and find Siusan again...

Siusan sat alone on a bench, with some of her hair in her hand examining the ends which were turning back to black again. She tried to dye it honestly and for the most part the other Bruxa had not recognized her, thinking her not more than their vampire cousin, an Alp. The bruxa of her old pack seemed to hate their counterpart cousins and would not go out of their way to talk to them but instead would avoid them; walk on the other side of the street type thing. Yet now her hair was shooing away that deep red berry dye she'd used to hide her true color and she figured she'd have to re-dye it again very soon.

Not that it helped much when Demose came to see her. Unlike the others in the pack, he knew her by even the slightest hint of her scent. From him she was unable to hide even if she wore different clothing, make up and dyed her hair. He knew he former mate far too well and that is what scared her most. Now he was hunting her, trying to force her to return to the pack even if it meant slaughtering anyone who tried to dare be her new found lover. She even worried about becoming part of a new pack. What if he found out? What if he slaughtered them all just to leave her with nothing?

She could never put that past him, his cruelty was so dark it was down right scary to lay eyes on him at times knowing what he was capable of. How the other Bruxa could put up with his cruel ways was beyond her. She recalled the countless times he'd struck her; left her bruised and bloody before he'd leave only to return with arm fulls of flowers and gifts trying to win her love back. When she was young and in love it worked many times over but as she grew older, wiser she rejected the armfuls of gifts he'd return with and it only got her another round of beating.

Black eyes, busted lips... you name it and he caused it. Some of the others in the pack claimed it was because out of all the bruxas who'd laid with Demose she was the only one who refused to birth him a child. She didn't desire children of her own while Demose wanted nothing more than to have a child with her like he did with many of the others. He had sons and daughters spanning many years old, with his sons being either his goons or they'd long left to make packs of their own. She wondered if they were as abusive and uncaring as their damned father was. The thought another vampire like her somewhere might be going through similar beatings made Siusan sick to her stomach.

"Siusan?" The bruxa was snapped from her thoughts as she jumped up with an uncanny speed far faster than a human. Even out of instinct her arm was raised high as if readying claws for a swing until she realized who it was. That young sorceress girl from the other day who'd nearly knocked her over. Siusan wondered just why on earth she was here now. "You can put down your hand... and answer something," The bruxa slowly lowered her hand and sat down.

"My apologizes... I didn't expect anyone to just say my name out of the blue..." the young sorceress crossed her arms and shrugged. "So what did you want me to answer?"

"Are you a bruxa?" Siusan's eyes almost bolted out of her skull before with that inhumanly speed once more she leapt up clasping a hand to Kiko's mouth to keep her from asking or saying anything else. The bruxa glanced around and found they were luckily alone before she removed her hand.

"Please keep your voice down..." she whispered, glancing around once more before she sat down nodding. "Yes, I am... how did you know?"

"My adopted father is a witcher,"

"A witcher?!" The very mention of a monster slayer made a chill run down her spine before she cleared her throat. "There's... not a contract out on me... is there?" If there was a contract, the bruxa would certainly have to flee. Perhaps to Novigrad? No, Toussaint? Maybe she had a sister there which could work in her favor. But while most like her would think 'a witcher, such powerful blood' she found it to be a greater fear and she didn't want to deal with the monster slayer.

"Not that I know of but, you don't seem different from what my father told me. That you should have honestly killed me,"

"I only feed from adults; older adults and elders because they have lived long lives. I do not attack children and teenagers. It's been my ways since I was a young bruxa," She stood and motioned for the teen to follow her. "Why did you seek me out?" Siusan led the way out of the small art circle and off to the market place where they'd be hidden in the noise of the crowd and away from spying eyes.

"I was curious, your hair is red yet you're a bruxa..."

"It's dyed,"

"Well that explains that, and I guess I realized it more when he said your cold touch and pale skin was a give away,"

"He's a wise witcher but you don't have anything to worry about from me... but Demose... he is a danger to any human," Kiko lightly grasped Siusan's chilled forearm.

"Who's Demose?" Siusan stopped as Kiko released her arm slowly to hear her response. She noticed how the bruxa's expression turned into a regretful one as if she was to blame for something when the young sorceress didn't put blame upon her.

"A Higher vampire with a cruelty streak that would make kingdom's shudder in fear," She looked up at Kiko with a frown. "He is also my former mate but his ways... I could no longer agree to be by his side if he acted in such a manner..."

"What... did he do?" Kiko was almost worried to hear what this Demose had done. It certainly had to be cruel if she rejects him now as a mate. Siusan looked around finding it too crowded for her liking now, taking the young sorceresses hand and hurrying off to an alleyway leading Kiko. Once away from too many in a crowd, including some guards she inhaled deeply as if to steel herself for telling the truth.

"He and the others of the pack slaughtered orphan children... none of them survived and I was there but I did not feed like the others did..." Kiko's voice refused to have her respond, and her legs became like jelly seeing as she was once an orphan herself but thanks to Yennefer and Geralt she was taken in and given a home. She leaned against a wall and slid down until she was sitting on the ground. "I couldn't... the sight was horrid how the kids who'd yet to be fed on were sobbing in a corner and-"

"Stop," Kiko barked. "I get it, I don't need to know anymore about that please,"

"I'm sorry..." Siusan shook her head. "I shouldn't have said all I did," Kiko stood and wiped a tear away which made the bruxa take notice of it. She wanted to ask her what was wrong but didn't wish to upset the young sorceress further.

"Why do vampires drink from children?" Kiko suddenly asked. "I used to be an orphan... and could have been eating by a pack of vampires?!" The bruxa put her hands up in surrender when the sorceress sounded to be holding a deep angered hiss in her tone. "Innocent kids slaughtered and for what?!"

"I do not feed off children, but I know why the others do,"

"Why then?"

"They find the blood sweeter, untainted by alcohol, tabacco and so on. The myth that vampires prefer older blood because it 'ages like wine' is not true. It ages like moldy cheese bathed in the sweat of a hundred dock workers," Siusan sighed. "I do not believe in feeding from young innocent kids but even I have smelled the sweetness their blood gives. I can smell the sweets they love most as it makes their blood most likely taste as so,"

"Why don't you feed on kids like the others?"

"I just can't... the thought it disgusts it. I knew another bruxa named Orianna and she was a questionable woman in her actions. She helped kids but... drank from them never to kill just to stop her bloodlust from overtaking her I guess. I could never even do that," She looked down shaking her head. She could never exactly explain why she could never feed off kids. Their blood was like the sweetest candy to a vampire and she didn't desire it in the slightest.

Kiko sighed shaking her head before she pulled the bruxa into an embrace that had taken the vampire aback from the gesture. It took her a moment but her arms lifted to hug around the young sorceress when a scent caught her nose. She subtly and quietly sniffed the air when she realized it was a smell of sweet but powerful blood. It was intoxicating like waving an alcohol bottle before a thirsty drunkard. She turned her head slightly towards Kiko and came to realize the scent was from her.

Something about that scent of her blood made Siusan's mouth water in hunger as she kept herself from biting into the sorceress's teenage neck to take a taste of it. Her hands gripped tight onto Kiko's back holding her closer as she found herself lost in the smell of her blood pulsing through her veins. Siusan could hear her calm heartbeating in her chest as she'd clench her jaw tightly feeling her fangs rub the inner side of her lips. She moved her nose closer but not enough to touch her skin; only enough to get a better smell of her life blood.

"Kiko!" a hand suddenly appeared grasping the back of the young sorceress's shirt and yanked her back right out of Siusan's hands. There stood a witcher holding a silver sword out pointed at the bruxa. In a way the vampire was glad he'd appeared and stopped her from almost biting the girl but in another way she was in an utter panic seeing those cat eyes staring at her with a desire to see her head come clean off her shoulders. She backed away slightly holding her hands up in a surrender; eyes darting back and forth from his face to the blade in his hand.

She had no choice and being she dared not to fight the bruxa bolted quickly out of her clothing, turning invisible and fleeing away from the alleyway stopping up at a higher area to peer back at the young sorceress who was staring at the discarded clothing in thought. She sighed and fled over the rooftops back to her hide out in the woods; back to the cabin where hopefully the witcher would not come looking for her...

He was angry... Kiko could already tell as Geralt reached back sliding his silver sword back into the shealth with a small metal clink. He didn't have to say a thing though and she knew he was furious with her. It even seemed he knew she'd do something stupid like seek out the bruxa again and followed after her. She looked from the discarded clothing up at him when she noticed his head turned slightly peering a single cat eye peering down at her.

"Dad I-"

"You deliberately disobeyed me. I told you about the bruxa and here I find you hugging her? What if she bite into your neck? Did you even notice the bloodlust she was experiencing?" He growled. Kiko fell silent as her shoulders slumped.

"S-She didn't seem so bad, I thought maybe she'd be a-"

"Bruxas are not friends, Kiko," He cut her off again, turning to her. "C'mon we're going home and if you even think about going out you'll have me, Ciri or Yen accompany you. You put yourself in danger trying to befriend a monster,"

"Yes dad..." She said as he walked past her leading the way home. She knew she was in for a lecture from him and mom; mostly mother because she'd go into that overprotective mode she was becoming so famous for. Yet she still didn't think Siusan was a bad person even if she was a bruxa, Kiko sadly could most likely no longer see her anymore if her parents and sister put her on some sort of leashed lock down because they were scared she'd be the bruxa's next bloody dinner.

Sure enough she got that very lecture she knew she'd get. Sitting on a stool as her mother was pacing back and forth while Geralt went over why it wasn't safe for her to be around the bruxa and how to a vampire they were walking meals before Yennefer would cut in saying they only wanted her safe because they loved her. Kiko was silent the whole time looking at her hands until a black gloved hand touched her right wrist pulling her from her train of thought.

"Kiko, promise us you won't see that bruxa again... she's dangerous," Yennefer asked softly. Kiko slowly looked up before she stood pulling her hand from Yen's grasp. She'd make towards the stairs pausing as her foot was on the first step.

"Orianna was dangerous... Siusan isn't," She then walked up the stairs without another word. Geralt rubbed his beard slightly with a sigh. He was amazed she knew that name; the name of a bruxa he'd killed but first met in the The Duchy of Toussaint when he'd been hired there some time ago. The bruxa helped an orphanage mostly due to it being easier to get access to young sweet blood of children. In time though the people paid for her to be dead and he had to slew her. A hard battle, but he'd won somehow and Orianna had laid dead beside him since he'd passed out from exhaustion and some blood loss when she bite into his neck. Lucky for him he'd drank the black blood potion which hurt her instead of healed her.

"Who's Orianna?" Yen asked looking at Geralt with a puzzled look.

"Bruxa I killed in Toussaint... how does she know her name though...?" He sat down after placing his swords against the wall nearby. "But she's right Orianna was more dangerous yet in a weird oddly caring way mostly because the children under her care would let her drink from them but never to kill them; saved them only to make them living blood vessels for her hunger,"

"Yet from what we know this Siusan bruxa has not tried to hurt Kiko but instead seems friendly,"

"Some monsters do only wish to live in peace with humans but for Vampires that is hard to do..." He leaned back in his chair wondering what this Siusan's intentions were or if she even had one. Were they being hasty in their judgement of her? Or were they right to worry...?

 _-Kiko-_

Kiko wanted to get her mind off of everything that'd happen downstairs and had hurried away and into her mother's room where the megascope sat in the corner and crystals nearby to be placed into it upon use. She'd started placing the crystals into the megascope before stepping back and sitting down on the end of the bed, as the image formed before her with Philippa standing there clad mostly in what was more along the lines of bed attire, or at least a red towel covering her torso.

"Greetings Phil, sorry if I'm... interrupting anything," The blind sorceress shook her head and turned it to the right before shooing someone away.

"It's alright I was just finishing anyway, but I'm curious to know why you are using Yennefer's megascope..."

"I don't have one yet remember?"

"Ah yes, anyway what did you need to contact me for?" Kiko grabbed the book she'd been studying from recently.

"When I return will we start the lessons and everything for me possibly learn Polymorphism?" She asked holding up the book to show Phil what she'd picked up.

"Have you thought of an animal to change into firstly?"

"I've narrowed it down to either a hawk or a sparrow," Philippa smirked at the thought of seeing Kiko change into a powerful hawk or a subtle and small sparrow. "What's the look for?"

"For someone like you I'd have thought you'd be a crow or wolf since you seem so close to Geralt and Yennefer, or perhaps a swallow because of Cirilla,"

"Sometimes I got to be different Professor,"

"Don't call me that, I'm your acquaintance not your mentor anymore," She corrected. Her head turned again to her left. "Go and wait I'll be right there," Before turning back to Kiko. "Apologizes, seems fire birds can't be patient,"

"Well sounds like the rumors are true then,"

"What rumors?"

"That you and Triss are sort of shagging now and again," Philippa's arms crossed. "Sorry it's not my place to judge but it's what I've heard,"

"Kiko, you'll learn when you have centuries to live; so much time on your hands that when you've urges of an adult manner, it's better to not be like Kiera Metz,"

"Oh a sex crazed bimbo?"

"That's rude... but true,"

"Hopefully Uncle Lambert's hips don't give out before she does,"

"Miss Kiko..."

"Right anyway back to the subject," she waved her hands with a chuckle. "I can start the lessons when we return right?"

"Of course, also Ida sends word that she's impressed by you and wishes to speak in person but she's not moving from where she is,"

"You mean the Aen Saevherne, Ida Emean aep Sivney? Speaking of where's she been since that happened years ago?"

"Hiding away with Enid an Gleanna in Dol Blathanna which is close to Aedirn. Being you're in Vengerberg; the capital city, you're actually fairly close to her location. Perhaps you should go meet Francesca,"

"Yeah because curved ears will be welcome there..."

"Ida knows who you are as does Francesca and being she's queen they shouldn't bother you as long as you don't start trouble,"

"Maybe I should go there, it's best to meet all fellow magic users at some point,"

"Now will mommy and daddy even let you go?"

"Probably not but they can't keep me chained down forever, I've got to walk my own path soon," Kiko rubbed her brow with a sigh. "Anyway, I'll message you before we aim to return; it'll take at least a week depending on weather," She stood reaching for a crystal to remove and end the transmission.

"Wait," Kiko's hand halted just before grasping the crystal. "While you're in Dol Blathanna try to see about getting your own megascope, using your mother's is like-"

"Using her toothbrush, I know and I will, Thanks Philippa and say hi to Triss for me," As she took the crystal away she hear from the image a distant 'HI!' being shouted back to her which made her laugh. Seems Philippa really was warming a bed with Triss, Kiko didn't judge honestly it wasn't her place to. "Well guess I've got a trip to Dol Blathanna to worry about now... great,"

Later that night she'd saddle her horse with some things she'd certainly need before heading out, pulling a hood over her head to conceal her face as the mare raced through the empty streets towards the large kingdom gates...

 _Elsewhere..._

"What have you learned?" A growling voice came from beside a tree. There stood Demose leaning against it with his right shoulder, arms crossed when a pale woman of average height approached him. A hand reached out from under her cloak and placed itself on his forearm in a loving compassionate manner. "Speak,"

"She's taken to trying to live among the humans peacefully, but I spotted Siusan with some young sorceress with two colored eyes. They'd even embraced until a witcher with white hair pulled the young girl away,"

"White haired witcher?"

"He donned two swords on his back, arms near covered in scars and one over his left eye. Both eyes orange-gold and pupils slit like a cat," Demose didn't react as the bruxa moved closer to him brushing her lips over his neck, running her hand over his chest. His mind was wandering elsewhere in thought.

"Geralt of Rivia..." he finally said which made the bruxa stop in her actions and step back with a raised brow. "The white wolf is here in Vengerberg which means we could all be in danger if he senses we are here and he knows of Siusan meaning she could be killed,"

"Demose, why do you care for that tramp? She left us; deserted her own pack and what's more she left you, her mate. That whore is not worth your-" Demose's hand, swift like the unseen wind clashed against her cheek sending her stumbling back a few paces from him. She put a hand to the reddened cheek and looked back at him like a wounded puppy who'd just been kicked.

"Never speak ill of her again... she will rejoin us one day when she realizes her wish of peace with humans is not but a fairy tale. The humans fear us and rightfully so..." The bruxa stood upright and straightened herself a bit, nodding slowly.

"Forgive me, my love... I did not mean to upset you," she stepped closer to him again as his arms dropped when he left the tree. Her arms wrapped around him as she nuzzled his chest.

"You are forgiven but do not step out of line with me again, but I thank you for informing me on Siusan..."

"Anything for you," she purred softly, slowly letting herself slide downward...

 _-Siusan-_

She ran a hand through her hair finding more of that damn dye was coming out reverting her hair back to the night black it truly was. It'd be best she simply wash her hair clean of the berry dye and accept that she could not hide. Though she felt she should hide or flee Vengerberg entirely. Her sister's home was seeming more tempting by the minute as she sat there on the bed, caked with dry blood of the last victim she'd fed from. Her mind kept wandering back to the sweetness of Kiko's blood and how it filled her nostrils. It tickled her senses and made her spine shiver in needy desire for just a taste; just a drop.

What was it about her blood that made her react that way? She glanced to her hands; hands that gripped the young woman closer like she'd only do to some man she'd seduced into being her next meal. They were shaking but from what? The bloodlusting over the young sorceress or that of the fear she had towards the witcher and his blazing cat eyes. If looks could kill than his eyes would have begun spitting fire upon her flesh that very moment he'd torn Kiko from her arms and hidden her behind his figure. It was the first time she'd seen a witcher and she must admit they scared her.

To think some ancient monster like her, a bruxa was scared of a man with scars and cat eyes. Yet when she saw him and how he was protective over Kiko it made her worried and scared which was why she fled but why did she glance back at the girl? She just couldn't explain herself whether it had to do with the fact she wanted to sample even a bit of her blood or if she actually felt like the sorceress was a friend to her. What also stumped her was why the girl had embraced her. But Siusan knew there'd be no chance to ask her seeing as the witcher would surely not let it be so.

She stood grabbing several pieces of clothing and quickly dressing. Siusan would return to the city but she dare not seek out the girl and yet she feared the girl would come looking for her and thus the witcher would once more soon follow. If that happened she was worried her head would be severed from her shoulders and sent rolling down an alleyway.

"Where are you off to my sweet?" Her spine caught a deep bone chilling shiver before she peeked back over her shoulder to find Demose was by the door, closing it behind him. He's eyes moved to her bare back before it was covered by a shirt she tugged down over it. His gaze then moved to her dyed hair that was losing that red color. "Off to find that girl?"

"No, and why do you care about that girl anyway?"

"You seem close to some human, toying with your food now?"

"She's not just 'some human' something about her is... different, her blood is powerful; very powerful and she seems to know a witcher,"

"Ah yes the White Wolf from the School of the Wolf; Geralt of Rivia, a man, myth and legend among them," He chuckled opening the door to leave. "Be careful my sweet I rather you not get your head cut off," And just as quick as he came, he departed again into the dark forest swift as harsh storm winds.

Siusan shook her head and made her way from the cabin back towards the city, stopping outside the gates only to sidestep from a racing mare with a hooded female rider who'd sudden pull back on the reins to stop the mount's charge forward. Siusan suddenly realized a scent that clung to the air. The sweet smell of the familiar blood she'd had the pleasure to smell before.

"Kiko?" She asked as the woman turned her head then dropped the hood back. When she saw it was the sorceress she lowered her voice. "What are you doing? You aren't looking for me are you?"

"No I was off to the Elven city of Dol Blathanna, I have things to do there," She smirked as a thought hit her. "Come with me," She wasn't asking though.

"What? Why would you want me to come with you? Elves probably wouldn't even let you enter the city either!"

"Their Queen or duchess as some go by, knows of me and I aim to meet her, now c'mon. Get on the horse or can you run along side? I know Vampires are fast and have good stamina,"

"Are you trying to get me killed by that witcher?!"

"They don't know I've left yet. Now get on before they do find out!" Siusan puffed out her cheeks before exhaling in defeat and climbing onto the back of the horse with Kiko's help, holding a hand down. The pair raced off into the night heading right for Dol Blathanna, the Duchy City of Elves...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

The Elven City

 _-Yennefer-_

"Geralt!" the sorceress's voice barked out waking the witcher suddenly from his sleep. He groaned and rubbed his face as Yen paced about the room with a letter in her hands that shook. "Wake up, Kiko's gone!"

"What? Where'd she go? What's the letter?"

"She's gone to Dol Blathanna, to speak with Ida, what I don't get is why she felt need to leave at night," She sat on the bed rereading the letter again. "I don't get why she'd think that Ida would be there," She looked up to see one of her crystals out of place on the megascope. Yen stood and moved over to it picking the green gem off the dresser top and holding it in hand made the last transmissions open up to let her and Geralt see what'd been said.

It was a conversation with Philippa, that had mostly things about her lessons then something a bit about how Triss and Philippa were bedding together which even didn't shock Yennefer at this point since everyone knew how Phil was with her taste for women over men mostly. But what she saw being said next made her almost wish to punch Phil. She'd mentioned Ida and how she was hiding in Dol Blathanna but wanted to speak to Kiko personally. Once she'd seen enough she placed the crystal down and rubbed her temples.

"I think I get why she left at night now," Geralt said pulling on his pants. "We didn't want to her leave without someone with her and she wanted to meet Ida without us holding her hand, so she left a note and rode off. She's got a whole night ahead of us but we know where she'd going and it's close by seeing as Dol Blathanna is a Duchy of Aedirn,"

"I know that Geralt, but what upsets me is she didn't trust us enough to tell us face to face but instead left a note,"

"Perhaps because... we didn't trust her enough," Yennefer sighed crossing her arms.

"Maybe you're right, perhaps for once I shouldn't try to keep her on my apron strings. She's an adult pretty much, and a sorceress in her own right now but why did you grow so protective of her over a vampire when you have a friend who's one?"

"She has special blood which might attract the wrong type of vampires wanting to do her harm, but I see now I might have overdone it. Hmm much like you,"

"I can't help it but... perhaps you're right. We've both been a bit too much; not letting her find her own path,"

"Exactly so let's not worry about Kiko, she can take care of herself,"

"It's not that easy, Geralt,"

"Yen... stop being overprotective momma bear and let the cub wander away from the cave for a time,"

"Fine... but I'll still be worried on the inside,"

"Well I tried," he pulled her closer and kissed her brow. Yennefer rested her head on his chest right before shoving him back onto the bed.

"You could try another way," she said with a subtle purr to her voice.

"Then I think I know exactly what could work," He turned pinning Yen under him kissing at her neck tenderly...

 _Dol Blathanna_

A lovely city hidden away from human eyes, made up of buildings that did not remind Kiko of the dirty slums you'd expect but instead they were clean and made from the best architectural styles and engineering the Elves here could muster up. Each had a way of letting the drifting late afternoon sun, glisten off their clean outer walls being some were decorated with silver or gold trimming. Several pink blossom trees could be seen peeking out from over the high city walls, swaying delicately in the breeze that would cause a few petals to float pass carrying their soft scent on the wind. One had even swept pass Kiko as she caught the subtle smell while Siusan smelt it long before the petal drifted their way.

At the entrance way stood guards dressed in finer clothes but their most vital points were covered in strong looking armor perhaps most likely forged from the Dwarves hands in mahakam. They had the typical war paint coating their faces and the swords at their sides looked of the purest Elven make. The slight curve making them only able to be carried in a certain type of sheathe unlike the ones Kiko's father, the Witcher would use for his own blades. Those who stood above them were the famously skilled Elven Archers with an arrow already at the ready in case they needed to defend the gate. Even they wore armor but it seemed in a lighter quality than that of the swordsmen below them. Perhaps for better movement in combat? It was even said that the Elven Archers were known for how they could shoot a man's eye from many of yards away. They were proud looking too, perhaps because protecting their people and especially their beautiful queen was a high honor all it's own.

As Kiko approached on horseback with Siusan holding around her stomach the guards hands instantly went to their blades and the archers aimed down at the pair with drawn arrows. Admittedly Kiko's heart was pounding away in her chest as she didn't know if they'd see her as friend or foe. It was to be expected though... she did appear human and so did Siusan in this state. Everyone knew how the Elves and Dwarves were pushed aside by humans or all together slaughtered for just being different. Humans always had that one poor quality to them so Kiko could understand why they saw her and her friend as a threat. She could see the archers flexing their fingers on the bow slightly to keep themselves steady and she knew they could most likely shoot her before she'd be able to teleport out of the way as she wasn't as quick as her sister Cirilla was in that department.

"Halt dh'oine! What do you seek here?" Kiko pulled the reins back to halt the mare, reaching up to push her hood back so they'd see her face. She noted how one guard gripped his sword tighter ready to wrench it from the sheathe at a moments notice. The young sorceress carefully held her hands up to show she meant no harm; she was no threat to them and she carried no weapons. Then again why would she need one? She was a magic user first off and only owned a dagger with a blade the length of her hand from finger tip to wrist and a fist fitting handle.

"Ceádmil, I seek audience with her grace, Francesca Findabair; Enid an Gleanna," she answered back finally trying to hide the nervous tone in her voice by being as calm as possible but one could understand her fear. There was swordsmen and archers ready to cut her down if she made the wrong move.

"She will speak to no human, begone!" She could hear the archers' bow strings draw tighter as she glanced up at the eyes glaring back. They seemed... deadly and cold which she greatly understood from the many centuries humans had hurt any nonhumans, yet even if she meant no harm they'd remain this protective and alert towards someone who did not have pointed ears like them. "I repeat, begone or earn arrows to your heart, Dh'ione!" The guard started to lift his hand about to gesture to the archers to fire...

"Voe'rle," A calm yet beautiful voice came from behind the gates as they opened revealing that of a beautiful elven woman donning a velvet red dress. Her golden hair was pulled back into large buns held by what looked like woven flowers of white and pink with her pointed ears just barely visible from the sides. Around her neck lay precious stones adorning a silver necklace which complimented her skin. She stepped out and turned her head slightly to peer at the archers above. "Lower your weapons, she is no ordinary Dh'ione but one of those who carry Elven blood," She looked to the guard with his hand up and he started to lower it before protesting.

"But your grace, her ears are curved-"

"Silence," Her voice was stern as her hand held up as if to stop his words physically. Her tone then softened when she turned her head back to gaze over at Kiko and her companion. "Do as I said, lower your weapons at once and let her through, she is my guest; her and her friend behind her," The Elves slowly lowered their guard as their queen turned walking back through the gates motioning a hand over her shoulder for Kiko to follow inside. The young sorceress finally could breathe perhaps a bit easier as she saw the guards stand down entirely even if they still glared at her. Tapping the mare's sides she followed the regal elf through the gates, hearing one of the guards grumble something towards her.

"Behave or I won't hesitate to cut you down, guest or not," Kiko even heard Siusan respond to it with a subtle and almost inaudible growl. She tried to act like she didn't hear what the elf had said as she followed the queen inside until the doors shut and the pair got off the horse; first Siusan who'd hold out her hand to help the sorceress down from the mare's back. Once off Kiko turned patting the mare's powerful neck affectionately, hearing the horse give a small snort and it turned its head to nuzzle her. Francesca turned to the two women and smiled softly.

"Forgive my people if they seem... not so friendly, you understand it's due to the years of suffering,"

"I am aware your grace, and am glad you intervened when you did or I'd have had an arrow to my chest," The queen motioned to a stablehand to take the mare and see she was cared for like one of the queen's very own horses before she'd then take to leading Kiko and Siusan further into the city. "How did you know I was arriving here? Did Philippa contact you?"

"Neén, I could sense you were coming as I was close by. Your magic has... a certain destinction to you as it does for each Sorceress and also Ida had spoken to Philippa some time ago. Seems each sorceress has taken a liking to you and sees great potential in you in restoring people's faith in magic,"

"I don't see why, I'm not even that far into my studies," Kiko did just recently become a full sorceress yet she was still young; too wet behind the ears to be on say the Lodge of Sorceresses level. Now that was a standard she felt she'd never get to but knew with other sorceresses around her she'd probably get there in time with some effort.

"I know but Ida values knowledge over anything; she wishes to mentor you in hopes you might become something of a sage and not often is there a human sage but you carry elven blood deep in you. Then there is Philippa who wants to see if you can master polymorphy and should you, would make you a powerful and rare sorceress,"

"It's like everyone has some plan for me... Even Margarita wants me to learn more spells akin to healing. Says it'd be helpful in the end if I could do so. It'd help me and perhaps people who just need a bone mended or sour stomach soothed without using Herbs or terrible home remedies," Francesca stopped and reached a hand over lifting Kiko's chin with her slim fingers.

"Sorceresses are that way, Kiko. We from the Lodge have too much... baggage and bad history for some to trust us but a bright young face, someone innocent from sin and burden would stand a better chance. Thus each of us wish to mentor you as you should the brightest potential compared to many others who were students beside you. Where they showed promise in aiding kings and being teachers, you carry in you the promise in changing the world for better, perhaps showing people magic is not evil but a useful tool that can keep things safe," She withdrew her hand cupping it with her own in such an elegant and regal manner before her stomach.

"Yeah I saw what happened to the old sorceress academy,"

"Indeed Aretuza was a saddening loss but with the new city and academy there we've started a new beginning for mages new and old to find safety and knowledge," Francesca looked from Kiko to her companion and raised a brow. "Though I am curious of something,"

"What might that be your grace?"

"Why you are traveling with a Bruxa, and yes I can tell as her species... gives off a heavy sense of magic. Hence why witchers, like Geralt, wear those medallions. They tremble when they are in an area where there is magic. Mages on the other hand can sense it as if the magic in the air was as solid as a you or I. Now do tell me... why are you traveling with a Bruxa Vampire?" Siusan scratched at the back of her head, turning her gaze downward and away from the observant Elf queen who was watching her for a moment before she'd focus back to Kiko's direction.

"I guess you could say she's a friend, she's caused me no harm and vampires are much like us just they have a desire for blood and live long lives or regenerate from bad injuries in moments," Kiko smiled, patting Siusan's shoulder which made the bruxa look up and at the young sorceress with a shocked questioning look on her face.

A friend with a human girl? She'd never thought she'd be considered that since many of her ancestors were not... humanitarians and thus saw humans as a blood filled delicious livestock perfect for drinking from. It reminded her of those old books written when vampires first arrived in this world; it reminded her of the disgust she had in how her ancestors treated people they could have lived along side of peacefully. Even now, Siusan had known of several vampires be them male or female who've loved human people not for their blood but because they truly loved them.

She could even recall one male vampire who-upon losing his beloved human wife-spent his days starving himself of blood or any food as he sat before her grave watching the flower petals slowly die one by one. Or the story of the higher vampire woman who'd loved a man so much that she'd saved him from another vampire costing her dearly. The man had loved her in return so much that even as she lay dying from the fatal blow he kissed her blood stained lips before dying of heart break. Such sad stories they'd been but they showed that even vampires and humans were compatible and friendly.

The thought of being friends with this young sorceress soon turned the look of shocked questioning into that of a delighted smile which did display the slightest hint of her fangs. Perhaps this was all she'd wanted was someone she could actually think of as a friend because the others of her old pack certainly were far from it. They'd not cared when she left and she'd even heard from a raven that most were delighted she'd gone as they disliked how their leader was so obsessed with her more than them. At least with Kiko she felt... accepted and maybe even cared for. It was a nice and heart warming realization to her that someone for the first time cared about her not as property but as an equal.

"A lovely friendship worthy of ballads I'm sure, and from what I know Geralt had a vampire friend himself though the name escapes me," she waved a dismissive hand. "Moving on, come I'm sure you're tired and a bit hungry from the travel here,"

"A bit yeah," Kiko said as the Elven Queen turned leading the way again. Siusan felt the young sorceress grasp her hand without looking and pulled her with as she silently followed along.

When they reached the place where Francesca resided, guards were of course glaring at the girl as she passed and even shook their heads at Siusan. Francesa, though if she spotted their looks she'd shoot them back a darkened anger like glance that was shocking. How someone so beautiful could appear so dangerous in an instant was scary. The guards would lower their gaze and head as though they meant to say a silent 'forgive me' before the Queen's gaze turned bright again and she ventured on with her guests.

"Your grace might I ask where Ida currently is?"

"I am not sure, the sage moves about as she pleases and often does so. I will have my guards seek her out and tell her you've arrived," She motioned to two nearby guards who'd heard her words. They bowed their heads and quickly departed just before the Elven Queen opened the double doors she came upon revealing a long lavish table covered from end to end with cheeses, bread, and fruits. Bottles of wines of Elven or Dwarven make sat in the center near the dim candles flickering light upon the food covered table. Francesca walked in and took a small handful of grapes for herself, popping one into her mouth. "Do help yourselves, there is plenty,"

"Thank you, your grace,"

"Dear Kiko, just because I am a Queen doesn't mean you need only refer to me as such. We are sorceresses and thus are equals in that very sense. Call me by my Elven name or that of Francesca,"

"I will your-I mean Francesca,"

"You have not rubbed elbows with many royal figures have you?"

"No not yet,"

"Well you are an adopted sister to one are you aware?"

"I know, Cirilla is the daughter of Nilfgaard's Former Emperor but she chose the Witcher's path over ruling a nation under the 'great sun',"

"She was to rule over much of the world in truth, Duchess in some places, princess, queen or Empress if you will, but she chose her own path. Yet have you chosen yours?"

"I..." She never exactly thought about it when it came to what she'd do in her life aside from being a sorceress but there was more to it. Her mother had once been among politics and later removed herself from it. She had tired of that life after being amongst it for so many decades but Kiko never once gave thought to what she'd do. Advise a King? Teach young willing mages? The thoughts never occurred to her. "I do not know yet but it's hard to decide when everyone has plans for me without so much as asking how I feel,"

"But that is where you're wrong, Philippa did not force you to study polymorphy did she? Ida is extending a hand to mentor you and you can decide to grasp that hand or shoo it away,"

"I guess... you're right about that,"

"Perhaps fate brought you to Yennefer and Geralt, perhaps fate chose you to be gifted in magic. One cannot say but what you can say is how you will walk it, you decide your steps and follow that path," Francesca went silent and turned her head as a pair of doors opened to reveal Ida walking in behind a guard. Kiko had only met the doppler who'd taken Ida's form when she was younger but to actually be able to sense her magic was almost awe inspiring. She knew the elf was a sage who prided herself greatly upon knowledge of magic as well as her powers. It was rare to ever hear of human sages but much more common to hear of Elven ones.

"Ceádmil Kiko," Ida said with a nod of her head toward the young sorceress.

"Ceádmil Ida Emean aep Sivney," Kiko bowed her head slightly while lightly crossing her arm over her stomach in a polite manner. "I'm glad to finally meet you properly,"

"Likewise," Ida glanced over to Francesca. "I am sorry to ask, your grace but could you leave me and Kiko to speak?"

"What about me?" Siusan finally spoke up after being pretty quiet the whole time. Ida's gaze moved back to the Bruxa before she raised a brow.

"A sorceress befriending a Bruxa? Unique friendship you have there, Kiko but she's powerful and appears to trust you. She can stay if she wishes unless she doesn't feel the need to hear magic talk and other matters between sorceresses,"

"I think I'll stay..." Siusan stepped behind Kiko even though she was a bit taller but she was grabbing an apple from the tray upon the table. Francesca though had left with her guard following behind, shutting the doors behind her. Ida cleared her throat and focused on the young sorceress.

"I heard what you did at Aretuza, helped reclaim the ruined academy from the witch hunters. But most don't know the whole story; only what we've heard. What I heard is the scar you're hiding,"

"Who told you?"

"Margarita, the one who helped you to conceal it with magic that you use daily to hide it," She walked forward and reached up placing a finger upon the sorceress's brow. "It's here is it not?" Kiko reached up as Ida's hand moved away, removing the spell that hide the scar she'd gotten from the blade of a Witch hunter. It was jagged cutting from the mid area by her hair line down into her right eye brow. Even Siusan leaned around seeing the scar that was now on show. "Tell me the whole story first,"

"You know if my mother saw this she'd have freaked out,"

"Yennefer is just that way, now tell me everything,"

 _Most of the school had been burned down, brick rubble littered the grounds with smoke chuffing out of the ashed parts of the building. Large bonfires made up of burning books from the libraries were spotted around the destroyed building. Kiko was crouched in the bushes with several elven and human sages alike nearby as well as a few Dwarf mercenaries with swords and those large hammers they liked to use. To think though a young sorceress, perhaps the youngest there was leading this attack to at least remind the witch hunters who they should not mess with as well as avenge the many who fell to their blades and fires._

 _They'd wait until the clouds covered the moon before she'd send the elves and dwarves in with her letting the other mages act as barriers to keep any hunters from escaping. Yet everything went wrong when a hunter spotted one of the Dwarves beating the head of one hunter in with his hammer declaring loudly it was for his beloved elven mage they'd slew; for her honor. Once the others were alerted they came out in waves practically only being kept at bay by the Dwarves and spells of the mages. Yet the only one of the mages even using magic was Kiko who'd taken a witch hunter's blade from a dead hunter and used it just as her father had shown her but she was not as skilled as him or Cirilla._

 _The battle there seemed to last for ages with the wails of the injured or dying as well as the clashing steel against steel or hammers breaking bones with loud grinding snaps. Kiko had found the hunter commander and being her sword skills weren't that grand, several of his hard swings knocked her off balance then smashed the sword from her hands letting it glide several yards away over the muddy ground. When she turned back towards him his blade came down readying to finish her off but it seems good footwork her father taught her came in handy but she was still too slow. The blade had missed cutting her in two but caught her on the head with the very tip of the blade cutting a jagged mark over her brow._

 _The blood spilled down blinding her as she'd stagger back trying to find where she was; dazed and injured. The commander was closing the gap quickly readying his blade to strike again when she opened her other eye not covered with blood. Kiko's hand shot up and blasted the commander back in a wave of harsh wind. When the commander slammed into a brick wall his sword sputtered away from his hand as Kiko walked towards him. One eye blinded by blood and the other blazing with anger as she unsheathed a blade from her belt; a short dagger with a wolf bone handle decorated with Elven runes. The commander held up his hands pleading for his life, declaring he'd had a wife and child._

 _"You slew hundreds of mages and non humans who also had families! Why should I spare you when you did not spare them?!" She was getting closer, hand clutching the blade as she grabbed his throat. "YOU DON'T DESERVE MERCY WHEN YOU GAVE NONE!" Her voice roared before she'd plunge the blade into his chest and giving it a harsh twist. "Mortals have judged you, now the gods will do the same. Rest in peace, cocksucker..." She shoved the blade harder as the commander gave a blood gurgling choke before life faded from his eyes and his hands grasping at her shoulders fell to his sides._

 _When she stood wrenching the blade from the hunter commander's chest she felt a flake of snow; winter's first snow kiss her cheek. It was like a cold frozen thank you from all those who'd died by that man's hands. She looked over to see several Elves and dwarves, even humans piling the hunters bodies to burn them. One elven sage touched Kiko's shoulder whispering that they should tend to her wound and that the fight was won even if Aretuza was destroyed. They'd waged the war needed and won the first battle..._

"You were sent there for the few books though,"

"Couldn't get them with a bunch of smelly hunters walking around,"

"So you attacked them got the books that survived and left back to the small town you were residing in?" Kiko slowly nodded. "You are as fierce as your mother and the witcher, you even somehow share the same wild eyes as Cirilla. While she is the lion cub, you are similar to that of a tiger. A calm person until provoked then you pounce,"

"Well now you know everything,"

"Indeed and now I want to extend my hand to mentor you. We all see great potential in you, Yennefer, Triss, Philippa, Fringilla, Francesca, Margarita and myself,"

"I am aware, and I'll ask simply to think about it. It's also that I'm growing tired and my mind wishes me to sleep," Kiko's hand quickly covered a light yawn that decided to overtake her final few words she spoke a moment before.

"Very well, we can certainly talk more about this tomorrow. Francesca even had a guest room within her residence readied for you,"

"In her palace?"

"Where else would she put her guest?"

"Right... still not used to being around royals..."

"I'll leave you and your companion be, I should tell Francesca we're done talking for now," With that Ida left through the double doors, shutting them behind her. Kiko sighed resting her hands on the table before grabbing a goblet of wine quickly drinking it down. Her mind was all over the place about much of what she learned today. Each of the Sorceresses saw some potential in her to be some sort of new age leader for Mages to reestablish themselves as typical people among the masses. Yet she'd not been told of anything nor asked if she'd want that.

Her hand lifted up to trace the scar on her brow before it'd vanish under the disguise or masking spell she'd been using for ages now. Unlike Cirilla who wore her scar with more pride, Kiko couldn't do the same and kept hiding it away whenever she could. It was why she slept with her covers over her head in case the spell wore off or something. She didn't need her mother or Ciri to see it especially. They'd simply go back to babying her all over again and that was something she rather avoid.

"Can't you magically heal it?" Siusan said through a mouthful of apple being she was on her fourth one by now. Seems she enjoyed that fruit a lot.

"I don't know, I only asked Margarita to help me conceal it not heal it and make it gone forever," She looked up and found Siusan eating one apple with another five cradled in her one arm. "What's with all the apples? You going bobbing for them?"

"No, I just have this... appreciation for them I suppose,"

"You have an apple-addiction? A vampire not addicted to blood but apples?"

"Vampires can have strange addictions just like humans can, it's what makes us similar to you,"

"Well except for-"

"For the many centuries we can live, need for blood, super speed and strength... I know,"

"Maybe I should plant an apple tree, so when it grows I could probably find you sitting in the tree munching apples and dropping the cores down to the trunk that way more trees could grow into an apple orchid," Kiko chuckled, leaning against the table with her backside now, crossing her arms. "Imagine the cute romance ballads Bards would make of the 'Appleseed Bruxa',"

"Long as I get apples I'd be happy,"

"Still amazing how a Bruxa could have an addiction to apples," Siusan shook her head and leaned on the table beside Kiko. "But I find it adorable, makes you seem to have a soft side..." She yawned then playfully nudged the Bruxa's side before resting her head on Siusan's shoulder.

"I might be the thing that 'goes bump in the night' but I do have more human like qualities about me," she paused. "Francesca's coming, guess she's going to be taking us-" when she heard a small snore Siusan stopped talking before she peered down to find Kiko was already asleep leaning against her. She put each apple down on the table before carefully and very easily picking up the sleeping sorceress into her arms. When the Elven queen opened the door she glanced from the Bruxa to the young sorceress.

"She fall asleep that fast?"

"It would appear so, you can lead me to the room. I can carry her,"

"I'm not surprised you can, follow me," She turned and started to walk down the hall with Siusan carrying the sleeping young woman in her arms. Kiko's head rested on her shoulder almost cuddled into her neck, lightly snoozing away. Guess she really had been tired from the journey and everything tossed at her all at once. When the queen opened the door to the room, Siusan stepped inside finding two lovely dressed beds sitting among fine wooden dressers; one for each of them, even with a mirror on the top. The curtains were drawn open letting the soft moonlight drift into the room and dance along the red carpet.

Francesca left the two women alone, closing the door behind her as the bruxa placed Kiko on one of the beds watching the young sorceress turn over with her back to her cuddling a pillow close to her face. Siusan sat on the bed edge and looked out the window up at the cresent moon there accompanied by little glittering stars. She'd look back now and again to check on her friend, deciding she'd simply sit there acting like some protective guard dog over her while she slept peacefully there...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen:

Silver for Monsters

- _Demose-_

"She seems to be getting pretty close to the human mage girl, Demose," The alp said, as her fingers brushed over his arm that rested on the chair arm. The higher vampire's hand gripped the arm of the chair so tightly the stone could be heard cracking and pieces crumbled off of it. She was growing closer to some... human?! How dare she; she was his and his alone. He would never share his Bruxa with anyone. Not another Vampire and certainly no human woman. He wrenched his arm away from the Alp before shooing her away harshly.

Once she'd left him be, Demose grabbed an apple from the golden bowl nearby his seat and just stared at it for several moments. He knew that fruit was always her favorite and she could never get enough of them. The glossy surface shined in the candle light flickering behind his seat before his hand gripped the fruit so tight it exploded into a glob of apple mush and destroyed fruit skin.

"Siusan, what did I tell you...? I am your mate, you are mine. I don't share what is mine, I'll kill that little friend of yours and you if I have to. I'll use you like an example why the others should never leave nor why they should remember that I AM their only mate and friend," He growled as his long claws started to sprout. "I know where you are, I can smell you, track you, find you and that little bitch..." He stood walking hastily towards the door smashing it open with a fist before turning himself into mist and floating off with the sky darkening...

- _Ida/Francesca_ -

"Do you truly think Kiko can change the minds and hearts of many, Philippa?" Ida said seated before her megascope speaking to her fellow sorceress.

"And why wouldn't she? She shows great talent for magic and determination. Plus she's young, unheard of by most of the world,"

"Unburdened by actions like we have committed while the Lodge was still together," Francesca stated as she entered the room walking over before the megascope image. "She's untainted as well with the blood of kings on her hands unlike you, Phil,"

"Killing Radovid was the best thing I could have done honestly,"

"That's just it Philippa, your hands are the deepest stained while Kiko is untainted and carries no burdens. We must all be her mentors and teach her what we know so she can grow and be the sorceress we can see her being,"

"What does Yennefer say about all this?"

"From what she said, she wants us to leave the option open for Kiko to accept or not but if we force her then Yen will most likely put her foot down," Francesca said, tapping her chin slightly. "It's reasonable really,"

"Indeed, which is exactly what we have been doing. We wouldn't want to be forced into something so why do so to a young mage like her?" Philippa crossed her arms looking to her right as Triss poked her head over and waved to the two Elven women.

"If I might say something... are you all planning to reestate the Lodge and want her to be part of it?" The women all fell silent. "You're kidding me... the Lodge is very risky to bring back. Kings don't trust us,"

"Kiko could change that if she learns all she can then leads it," Philippa quickly responded.

"You really plan to step back, Phil? You love being leader,"

"I can't lead all the time, that I've come to understand,"

- _Kiko_ -

When the morning came, bright rays of sunlight came cascading through the window and over the carpetted floor until it reached the bed where Kiko lay but she was not alone. Beside her curled up with her back to Kiko's was Siusan. The young sorceress sat up rubbing her eyes before peering over to find her companion curled up there having fallen asleep during her little night watch. The sight of the Bruxa sleeping soundly made Kiko smile, turn over and poke Siusan's cheek.

"Hey, wake up, it's morning," She got something of a response but it came in the form of a grumbling mumble that didn't sound like actual words but it did at least sound like she was protesting getting up. It was more evidenced when she just curled up tighter. Kiko scrunched her lips to the side and bent over her more to try and see her face. When she did, she found the Bruxa was only half awake with her eyes barely open. When Siusan saw Kiko lean over her she opened her eyes more looking back at her. "C'mon time to get up,"

"Do you humans always get up this early?"

"Not always but I do want to know why you are sleeping here when you had your own bed," She smiled poking the Bruxa's cheek again. "Now c'mon up," Siusan's reached up pushing Kiko's head away before she sat up with a wide yawn that showed some of her sharp teeth before she'd stand from the bed.

"I will admit the beds are comfy. Better than the one I have at home,"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's as hard as sleeping on the floor, and no we do not all sleep upside down. That's... mostly the Unseen Elder One,"

"Elder one?"

"A very powerful older vampire... none seek his aid unless very dire, every vampire bows low to him and obeys anything he says,"

"So he's like... a vampire king or god?"

"Some might agree to saying God, you see the Unseen Elder is... a very old Vampire who acts sort of like our great leader. While you have kings, queens and so on we have a vampire who has power which is immeasurable. They can be very aggressive because they truly hate to be disturbed by anyone or anything. If any dare to speak to him they better have a damn good reason," Kiko sat there listening to every word of the Bruxa who, while explaining even seemed a bit shaken at just the mention of their god like leader. "Higher vampires are the only ones who can seek out his aid because only they carry a key to where he resides, but like I said there best to be a good reason because if not he'll paralyze any vampire with just a few words,"

"Wow he sounds more like a danger than a leader," Siusan sat down combing a hand through her hair, brushing it back from her face and tucking it behind her ear better. Something though caught Kiko's eyes as she spotted what looked to be claw like scars on Siusan's now exposed ear. She snatched the vampire's hand and looked at the scars. "Who did that to you?"

"My old mate, the one who's actions made me leave the pack. He dragged me with to see the Unseen Elder, and when the elder refused his wishes he lashed out going after me instead. Honestly if not for the elder I would be dead. Higher vampires can only die if another higher vampire strikes the killing blow,"

"So that's how you know a bit about the Elder, or is that just common knowledge of Vampires?"

"It's common, but not many Bruxa have seen him in person like I did and this was a few centuries ago," She lightly brushed Kiko's hand away before laying back on the pillows. "Anyway to change the subject, have you thought about accepting Ida's mentoring or do you plan to reject it instead?"

Kiko fell silent in thought about it, absently even reaching up to rub the spot where her scar was located at. She figured to herself why she actually kept it; a reminder, one to remember all those who'd fallen because of the stigma of being a mage or even a herbalist; be them non human or human. If you were different, you were as good as dead by those hunters as well as the fearful masses of people who hated any who did not look like them or act as they did. Her hand fell back to her lap before she turned her side to the Bruxa and flopped to the side, letting her head rest on Siusan's stomach.

"Maybe it was my fate..."

"What do you mean?"

"To help people see that magic isn't always something to fear, the Lodge of Sorceresses were perhaps wrong in trying to govern the world as they had; slaying kings and whatnot... but now the mages have suffered great losses and now even herbalists are in danger. The Elves, Dwarves, humans are alike in this stupid war of being the superior race when we have seen how people of different races or species can get along just fine. Look at us, we're a human mage and Bruxa Vampire who've become good friends if you ask me,"

"Yet if people ever saw me in my true form they'd scream 'quick get the witcher! slay the monster!',"

"Because people fear what they don't understand, they only understand magic, other races, other species even so they want them wiped out. Sure some monsters are dangerous and some races are more violent in some ways but there are more who are understanding and can think..." She paused for a moment and sighed. "My dad, the witcher, he said he would never kill a monster who could think and had good reason. He's spared a Doppler and even a Succubus, shown mercy to a werewolf, helped the restless spirits move on... he's got more experience than me and he's told me stories ever since I was a young girl able to sit on his lap by the fire listening to the tales,"

"You seem to have a loving bond with that witcher and sorceress,"

"They took me in when I was a kid, just some dirty 'street kid' living on practically nothing but stolen fruits and dirty river water," Siusan frowned, setting a hand on the sorceress's shoulder. "I saw them one day in the market place; well first I smelt Yennefer before I saw her. Yennefer has a very unique perfume,"

"Lilac and Gooseberries?"

"You know?"

"I could smell it off even you,"

"Makes sense, Vampires have better senses. Anyway, I ended up picking up this dropped fruit; think it was an apple, and when the merchant was about to call the guards on me, Yennefer paid for it without hesitation before talking to me. When I told her I had no family, no home she adopted me there and then. I guess also that day the scent of her perfume became something I consider home,"

"You ended up with a loving family at least, better than the pack I thought was my family," Kiko sat up and looked back to the Bruxa who's eyes had saddened and casted away to the side. Siusan rarely spoke about the pack she'd once been in and it made the young sorceress interested in hearing her past so she'd better understand her new vampiric friend. The bruxa started to explain that she was far older than even Kiko imagined and that her old mate wasn't even the first leader of the pack but the second only after he refused to help the first leader which led to his death and Demose's rise to the pack leader spot.

Demose was a higher vampire who was full of himself and loved to have control over his Bruxa women as well as endulge in the intimate flesh of seduced human women or even the Elven ones as he loved their slender exotic figures. Yet he ultimately chose the youngest bruxa of the group to be his main mate, Siusan was that bruxa. Demose though was more in love with controlling her and keeping a leash around her so she'd not stray too far. Even though vampires prided themselves on being better than humans, Demose was no better than a drunken human beating his wife. Siusan bore not only the physical scars like the ones on her right ear but the emotional ones he loved to inflict the most.

She'd also never felt cared for by her sister Bruxas and cousin Alps. They'd all felt jealous towards her because they for some reason desired to be Demose's mate more than anything. She'd heard their whispers, their giggles each time she sported a new bruise or beating marks saying how she was more his punching bag than his lover. The very thoughts that they were pretty much right made Siusan desire to leave them but where would she go? She couldn't just pack a bag and leave...

Yet when he'd killed all those children within the orphanage she'd had enough and perhaps it was her humanity that took over for that night she left without a word to him or any of the other vampires. But Demose kept finding her, still declaring she was his when she denied it all the time but what she didn't tell Kiko was his threat that he'd hurt anyone she'd class as her new mate, claiming she was always to be his.

Kiko was laying there with her hands behind her head staring at the ceiling when Siusan looked over after telling her everything. The sorceress scrunched her lips to the side and then glanced over to meet her friend's gaze. "He sounds like a dick," The short to the point statement suddenly had Siusan chuckling at how boldly honest and true it was. "He lost out on a great person honestly, shouldn't have taken you for granted," She sat up quickly and leapt from the bed. "C'mon I wanna see if I can find Ida and Francesca,"

"There's no need to find them, they are both outside the door. I can tell from their floral perfumes," Siusan said tapping the side of her nose just as there was something of a fumbling stumble outside the door as if someone had been peering through a keyhole or had their ear to the door. Kiko walked over opening the door quick finding Francesca catching herself with the doorway so she'd keep from falling into the young sorceress.

"Ah-haha... you're awake, wonderful!"

"We're you two eavesdropping?"

"No," Francesca tried to lie.

"Yes," And Ida spoke the truth with the Elven Queen shot her a 'you should have backed me up on that' sort of glare. Ida only shrugged before adding. "You already heard that Siusan knew we were here, no need trying to hide what they already knew. We're not hiding sweets from children," Francesca pushed herself back upright and dusted off her hands.

"Right, anyway I was hoping to take you to see if we can get your megascope made, Kiko. Phil had made mention you didn't have yet and were resorting to using Yennefer's,"

"That sounds good actually, I do need one of my own being a sorceress," Francesca nodded and turned motioning two fingers over her shoulder so that Kiko would follow with. The young sorceress turned to the Bruxa firstly though. "Siusan, you go ahead and rest we'll be back soon alright?"

"Very well, but can the guards bring up a few apples or apple juice?"

"I'll be sure to send my guards with both of those," The elven queen said from part way down the hallway before Kiko bounded after her. Ida went off in her own direction as Francesca made her way from the palace soon accompanied by two guards following close behind her and Kiko as a means to keep the Queen safe from anyone who'd be foolish enough to mess with a powerful sorceress.

Kiko though couldn't help but notice the Queen's lovely outfit she wore. A white gown with red velvet edges adorning several floral patterns among the surface. Around her waist was a golden silk sash tied at the back so the left over would flutter down with the skirt. The upper part of the dress was off the shoulder with her wearing a silver choker around her neck dangling small rubies down from the minor chains.

"Francesca, if I may be as bold to say, you look lovely today in that dress,"

"My dear, in time you will have your own unique style like each Sorceress. Like... take your mother for example. She dons only black and white, then there is Triss who seems to wear more earth colors or colors that will pronounce her bright red hair,"

"Or how Philippa likes to pronounce her tits?" The Elven Queen couldn't help but give a chuckle to the statement. Anyone knew Phil did seem to wear clothing that revealed enough cleavage to make any lesser man stagger and become her pawn without argument or how she just wore things that seemed to present her breasts firstly when a person meets her. Wonder how the dwarves felt having to try to look up at her face pass those boulders...

"Now now, though that is true let's try to be nice hmm?"

"Very well," She suddenly stopped having a shivering feeling dance up her spine and causing the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Francesca, who had walked a few more paces stopped and turned around to ask the young sorceress what was the matter and why she stopped but she saw something that made her eyes grow wide. Kiko noted the look of oncoming horror on the Elven Queen's face and it was as if everything was slow for that moment.

Francesca went to reach out and snatch Kiko away from what was about to happen but before she could the young sorceress turned just in time to see a misty cloud speeding right at her. When it reached her, something grabbed her by the throat unseen from within the cloud and hoisted her up higher and higher into the air. She tried pawing at the cloud hoping whatever it was would reveal itself and when it did she wished she could scream.

Demose in an enraged state had her by the neck and she could feel his long claws just over the back of her neck. He hovered in the air letting out a roar into Kiko's face. She could barely get any air from his hand at her throat. "So you're the one my mate's been around; you stole her from me!" He growled and launched the young sorceress to the ground below with a hard crash.

Something loud snapped and with the renewed intake of air, Kiko let out a bloodcurdling scream. When the dust cleared enough for her to see, she looked down to her arm where the snap came from realizing her arm was broken and possibly in several places from such an impact. She couldn't feel it enough to try and move it but the feeling from her skin was hot from the break. The fingers couldn't even twitch without a spark of pain shooting up her arm so she tried her best to keep it pinned to her body as a way to stablize it and keep it from moving around too much.

Her attention then moved back to Demose landing just a few feet away, slowly walking towards her flexing his claws as if he was readying for another attack. There was no way Kiko could defend herself with a broken arm. A sorceress relied heavily upon her hands to cast magic spells due to the finger and hand gestures needed to cast them. With her arm broken and uselessly dangling there in pain she was powerless; it felt like when she was a child unable to fight her own battles. She used her legs to peddle herself back from him, holding her broken arm to her stomach as beads of pained sweat matted her bangs to her brow.

"I'll not share Siusan... especially not with some human!" Demose lunged at her then with his claws ready to slice her in two. Kiko couldn't escape; no way to teleport with one hand and she wasn't like Ciri so she couldn't just think it. She threw her good arm over her eyes to hopefully lessen her traumatic soon to be death at the hands of an angered vampire wishing her dead so he could take Siusan back.

When she wasn't yet dead and she heard the sounds of snarling, growling and monsterous screeches, Kiko looked up to see Siusan in her true Bruxa form standing before her but her hands had grasped Demose's to halt his advance. Siusan opened her mouth wide with a sharp inhale before a scream started to grow from her gapping maw until the blast from the sonic boom kicked up dirt, rocks and even shot Demose back several feet from her with blood trickling down his ears.

So that was the Bruxa's infamous scream ability... Geralt had told Kiko about that power and how it could knock a grown man off his feet and back tumbling like a runaway weed. She knew that vampires had super strength and speed but the fact Bruxas could blast a person away with just a scream was amazing honestly. What amazed Kiko the most though was that Siusan had come to her aid. She'd put herself in harms way to protect some human. It said wonders about how a Bruxa; though monster, could come to care about a friend enough to risk themselves.

Siusan peered back over her shoulder to see Kiko having lowered her arm to see why she'd not perished yet. The young sorceress sat up, having to craddle her broken arm with a hiss of agony. The Bruxa kept herself planted where she was acting like some protective wall between her former mate Demose and her current friend and ally. She'd only turn her attention back to Demose when he spoke, lowering the growl tone of his voice to try and be softer around her.

"Ugh... Stand aside Siusan! I will not share you with her," he said upon standing up checking his ears finding the blood there.

"I am no longer yours, and I will not let you hurt the only human friend who's accepted me knowing what I am..."

"Enough of this, that girl dies!" He lunged again and just as Siusan was about to let out another sonic blast, his hand clasped over her mouth halting the incoming boom before his other hand came to backhand her aside. Kiko watched as her companion was hit aside only to use her claws to slow herself down then launch herself back towards him as he advanced upon the young sorceress. Kiko's good hand moved to something on her back and as Demose shot his left hand forward she pulled something free.

There was a spraying of blood that made even the Bruxa halt in her tracks when she noticed what'd happened. Demose missed only grazing over Kiko's right shoulder because she'd moved at the possible last second. It was amazing though because most humans could never do such a thing but then again she wasn't just some human. What truly shocked the Bruxa is what Kiko had plunged into Demose's chest. It appeared to be a dagger of atleast sixteen inches in length but it was made of Silver from the pained look upon Demose's face.

With a quick motion, the higher vampire shoved the sorceress off quickly which made her lose grip of the dagger leaving it in his chest. Kiko stumbled back due to him shoving off on her broken arm's shoulder, landing on her rear upon the ground with a growl of pain hissing through her teeth.

"I should... have expected... you'd have silver on you... Daughter to a Witcher..." He groaned trying to reach for the blade but the burning from the silver studded handle made him regret the attempt. He could not take the pain of the dagger in his chest, reverting to the misty cloud. The dagger fell with a metal clatter to the ground as the mist went about escaping into the air and out of sight. Siusan returned to her human like state before running over to Kiko's side carefully helping her stand up.

"You need medical care and quickly before the injury worsens," Kiko moved away from her Bruxa friend over to the fallen dagger before reaching back to place it back into the sheathe on her back. Siusan found herself baffled as to how she didn't notice a dagger upon Kiko's lower back when they rode on a single horse here and she'd carried her when she'd fallen asleep. Amazingly she didn't notice it nor did she touch it which could have hurt her a bit being silver always hurt monsters and could rip a doppler from his or her hidden forms.

"Will he remain a danger?" Kiko's words made the bruxa snap out of her thoughts.

"He... could but for now he might hide away to lick his wounds. You can't kill him... only another higher vampire can..."

"I might have to find my dad's old friend Regis then..."

"The witcher knows Regis? I've only met that man a few times in the past and he's very nice, even gentlemanly. He could help us being he is a higher vampire..."

"Kiko!" The pair looked up to see Francesca rushing over with several of her guards. Seems she'd run off before to most likely save herself but to also get help from her men. She noticed the mangled look to the young sorceress's arm and looked horrified. "We must see this mended at once,"

"I'll need to contact my mother and father,"

"The megascope we were supposed to get is finished, I can have them bring it to the palace but first your arm needs medical attention at once. A sorceress is nothing without the use of both her hands,"

"Fine, let's head back. The sooner I'm healed the better,"

- _Yennefer-_

High heel boots paced back and forth within the living room as the sorceress was seen biting on her gloved thumb as a show of anxiety. The witcher walked in to find his beloved in such a way raising a white brow in thought.

"Yen, stop pacing. You're bound to put a hole in the floor,"

"I cannot help it Geralt. Kiko's yet to try and contact me so I'm worried, what if something-"

"Yen... you're overthinking again," The sorceress sighed sitting in her nearby chair rubbing her brow on the right side. "What do you think could have happened? She's probably busy talking to Ida and Francesca,"

"Geralt, I woke with a shiver of dread; like something has happened and you know not to brush off such feelings,"

"If anything happens she knows to get in touch,"

"I hope so, Geralt," Just as she gave an exhausted sigh her attention was caught by something to which she stood and ventured upstairs to where her megascope sat in the room finding someone was trying to contact her.

"Mom?" Once she heard the familiar voice, Yennefer's heart felt like a weight was lifted until she looked at Kiko within the megascope image seeing Francesca seemingly using a healing spell upon her daughter's arm that looked... badly injured. The only reason she knew what spell it was, was from the way Francesca's fingers were moving. Spells were never just about words, each twitch of a sorceress's fingers or her muscles up the arm were like the unspoken words of the spell in play.

"Kiko what happened?" there was an obvious sound of worry in the sorceress's voice. The young mage glanced to her arm as it was in process of being healed then back to Yennefer.

"Well to be blunt... a higher vampire decided to see if I could bounce off the ground from high up,"

"What?!" The horrified look that caught Yen's features made Kiko hold up a hand as if to physically calm her even for a moment.

"It could have been worse if Siusan didn't intervene like she did,"

"Siusan? The Bruxa?"

"Yeah, basically a higher vampire she happens to know attacked me; well grabbed me high into the air then tossed me towards the ground where I broke my arm on impact. When he was about to attack again, Siusan stepped in and blasted him back with that very loud scream the Bruxa's use. Also tell dad that silver dagger I got was a pretty useful item too,"

"Get back as quickly as you can, please Kiko..."

"Mom, I'm fine but I've decided to undertake Ida's lessons as well. Seems every sorceress has some sort of plan for me but I'm learning from the best,"

"You're learning from most of the former Lodge of Sorceress. Though I was never one,"

"Why?"

"A story for another time, just hurry home alright?"

"Fine, I'll do that just try not to pace around so much? I know you do that when you worry,"

"You sound like Geralt,"

"Well you know it's true. Love you mom, see you when I get back," with that the call ended leaving Yen to not only feel a bit worried but also in a way relieved that Kiko was alright even though her arm had been broken by the looks of it.

"You okay?" the sudden break of silence, snapped Yen from her thoughts and made her jump turning around to see Geralt there giving her a questioning look. Surely she was used to him popping up like that. He was a witcher so he moved quietly like how he was trained for years but there she was jumping like he'd jumped out from around a corner to scare her. She placed a hand to her chest to calm her now racing heart before she'd speak.

"I'm fine, Kiko got hurt but that Bruxa she told us about saved her from what she told me,"

"How'd she get hurt?"

"A higher vampire attacked her, lifted her high up and tossed her to the ground. She's lucky she only had a broken arm but that silver dagger apparently came in handy for her," Geralt run a hand over his beard in thought before sighing. "Geralt, she'll be home in a few days,"

"I don't get why a higher vampire would attack her though,"

"I don't know either aside from that the Bruxa knew the vampire who attacked and she stepped in to save Kiko," Yennefer sat down, crossing her legs and resting one arm over her lap and the elbow of the other upon her knee so her fist held up her chin resting upon it. "It seems she's done something even you've done,"

"Befriended a monster? You mean like Regis?"

"Exactly what I mean and having powerful friends who are more experienced in certain areas could be good for her," She paused for a moment as her mind suddenly went back to realizing how Kiko was learning from every powerful sorceress who'd been part of the Lodge excluding herself but from her time as a young girl until now it made her wonder as to why they'd all taken such interest in her. What worried her then was what if Philippa most of all was trying to in a way groom Kiko to founding a new Lodge?

No, Rita would never let Phil do that without her catching on and stepping in but one could never put anything pass the blind sorceress. She was very cunning and as Geralt would put it 'Always aimed for two irons in the fire'.

"Yen,"

"Sorry, my mind wandered," She stood up and looked at the window watching the setting sun drifting away behind the forest trees and distance mountains peeking just barely over the misty clouds setting in. "Do you ever think fate picked us for a reason?"

"You mean about how both girls we've cared for have special powers?"

"Yes that's what I mean. Ciri and now Kiko... makes me wonder why us,"

"Maybe because you're a good mother and teacher to them both?" Yen's lips caught a smile as she peered over at the witcher. "What?"

"I do love those awkward compliments,"

"I know you do, which is why I'll always say them. Now try not to worry so much, if Kiko's like you she's tough as a dragon,"

"At times I think she's tougher than me," Her head turned back to the window. "At least I hope she is..."

 _-Demose-_

"Damn that girl!" He roared in pain, the burn of silver still strong in the wound upon his chest. He gripped his chair arm tight, hearing the wood crack under his fingers. "If not for Siusan she would have been dead," His other hand slammed the opposite arm before he took a deep shaky breath to try and ease through the silvery pain. He looked up snatching a goblet from one of the other bruxa in his pack, guzzling down the fresh blood of some poor farmer peasant who'd wandered perhaps too close to the domain of one pack bruxa.

The corner of his mouth stained red from crimson droplets seeping out as he greedily drank the blood before tossing the goblet aside with a ringing metal ' _ping'_ when it his the stone floor of the hideout. He harshly waved the older Bruxa away with a snarl before inclining his head back feeling the wound begin to seal itself shut once the blood burned with a lively fire within every inch of his body.

"Demose," An Alp had stepped into the room and kept something out of his view in the doorway. His gaze saw the shadow behind her but then there was that scent... so familiar. He stood and made his way over just as the Alp put her hands up as if she wished to stop him from approaching only for him to shove her aside and peer out the doorway, through the dim flickering light of the candle lit hallway. A figure stood there cloaked in a black cloth with the hood drawn over the head which was tilted slightly down so the face was hidden from view.

"You returned..." he said to the figure there, reaching into the hood to grasp the person's chin. Lifting it the person reached up brushing back the hood. "...Siusan,"

"Not that I wanted to..." It was true... the Bruxa didn't want to be there; she hated him and wished only that the silver dagger could have killed him but only higher vampires can kill one another. All he got was something like a really bad paper cut. But after what had happened; seeing her friend being hurt by him she made a choice she had to so she could protect Kiko from another round of Demose's brutal anger which next time could result in her death.

Now she stood there, forcing herself to be just so Kiko's life would not be in danger. She only left though once the young mage had returned to the city of Vengerberg safely. Siusan couldn't even tell her where she was going for she dared not to. But if this was the torment she had to endure for the safety of a new and valued friend than so be it; she would do it...

Demose gained a victorious smirk on his face that Siusan wished so much to slap off as his hand curled around the back of her head drawing her closer to his face just before his smirk turned into a warning snarl. "If you ever leave me again, I will not hesitate to kill you and that witch you call a 'friend'," Siusan's clenched fists were so tight she felt like her disguised human like nails would soon pierce her skin. Demose wrenched her head back harshly with a growl. "Am I understood?!"

"Yes, I understand..." She relented, letting her fists unclench slowly as she forced herself to calm down. Demose's lips returned to the smirk again as he turned, hand still upon the back of her head entangled within her hair pulling her with before he'd toss her into his quarters. He pulled his shirt off tossing it aside just as he'd laugh, slamming the door shut behind him...


End file.
